Progreso
by ReCall-TGW
Summary: La historia de Piltover tiene grandes hazañas y vergonzosos momentos... pero siempre hay algo que ha destacado de ella, y es que Piltover siempre avanza adelante hacia un mañana mejor y lo mejor de Piltover debe asegurar que ese mañana llegue... oh al menos es una bonita mentira por la cual vale la pena luchar. Porque entre más cerca mires, más grandes son los defectos... COMPLETA!
1. Prologo: Lo mejor de Piltover

_...El progreso es un concepto que indica la existencia de un sentido de mejora en la condición humana... lo que marca el progreso es el dolor... siendo el dolor inevitable el sufrimiento es opcional..._

 **Prologo: Lo mejor de Piltover**

La oscuridad se posaba sobre los lugares más bajos de la ciudad de Piltover, uno de ellos era una vieja bodega donde parecía que la tecnología de la ciudad no había pasado aun, y sin embargo estaba más vigilada que los cuarteles de la policía, donde cientos hombres armados vigilaban celosamente el lugar.

-Jerald el Barbón.

-Rooney el cortado.

-Valtor el carmesí.

-Iolenda la del caldo.

Los cuatro jefes criminales más poderosos de Piltover se juntaban, bajo el abrigo de la noche.

Jerald prendió un cigarro en el frio cuarto, solo iluminado por las velas, miro a sus compañeros y sonrió.

-Norte, Este, Oeste y Sur los cuatro puntos cardinales que mantienen a Piltover funcionando... –El hombre tomo el cigarro de su boca y suspiro.- reunidos aquí, me sorprende que sea tan estúpido como haber aceptado… ¿cuánto va a tardar Caitlyn en tocar la puerta? y vernos envueltos para regalo en el mismo sitio.-Refunfuño el delincuente, mientras rascaba una mancha en la mesa, intentando no hacer contacto visual con sus otros "compañeros" de oficio.

-Esta reunión era necesaria, desde que Jayce produjo en masa los robo-guardias cada vez hemos perdido más y más los lugares de trabajo, su retiro debía ser planeado pronto.-Dijo Iolenda la del caldo (llamada así por la forma en la que se deshacía de los cadáveres de sus víctimas) antes de sorber su café.

-Jayce no es el problema... lo es Caitlyn, muchos la subestimaron por ser hija de su adinerado papi... pero ha inspirado a todos los oficiales a seguirla ciegamente eso es más peligroso que un sujeto que hace muñecos de chatarra...Si alguien debe morir debe ser ella.-Dijo Valtor, luego saco un inhalador que se llevó a su boca dándole un gran suspiro.

-A mí me da igual solo quiero a la puta de Vi muerta, antes era conocido como el guapo Rooney, pero esa desgraciada.-Dijo Rooney mientras apretaba su mano hasta casi enterrarse las uñas, mientras que con su otra mano sobaba la enorme cicatriz que tenía en su rostro que le daba apariencia de casi ser un desfigurado.

-¿quién fue el que organizo la reunión?-Pregunto Jerald al notar el sinsentido de las habladurías de sus compañeros.

-Creía que habías sido tú.-Dijo Rooney, Iolenda saco una espada de su manga ante la más mínima muestra de hostilidad y peligro que apareció en el ambiente, y sus hombres se pusieron en guardia.

-Que tonta caer una trampa así.-Dijo la Iolenda, Los hombres de los tres mafiosos junto con ellos se levantaron, de repente una risa femenina comenzó a sonar.

-¡haHa ha Ha ha Ha ha!... Mírenlos asustados como bebes.-Dijo la voz femenina que resonaba en todo el lugar.

-¿quién eres?-Dijo Rooney que sacaba sus dos armas apuntando a los lados donde el eco engañaba que era el origen del sonido de esa voz.

-Yo soy la que los reunió aquí, los más malos de los malos de Piltover ¿no? Y pensaba que esta ciudad tenía más clase.-Una segunda voz femenina sonó solo que un poco más gruesa.- _No deben de irse de aquí aún tienen tiempo, ella solo quiere..._ ¡Cállate cara pescado!-Interrumpió la misma voz femenina solo que con otro tono.

-Debe ser una broma.-Dijo Valtor, preparándose a usar su bastón rúnico, El techo colisiono sobre de ellos destruyendo la mesa donde estaba los cuatro mafiosos, de inmediato una mujer flaca de tez blanca y dos grandes coletas azules caía con elegancia sobre los restos, todas las armas del sitio la apuntaron.

-Hola, soy Jinx sean gentiles conmigo.-Dijo la mujer sonriéndoles mientras le guiñaba un ojo.-Oh pero clase de bienvenida es esta... _¡Salgan de aquí el lugar está lleno de explosivos¡-_ Dijo Jinx con su segunda voz mientras sostenía su cohete, Todos se asustaron.-Maldición cabeza de pescado ya tienes que tomarte tus medicinas más seguido.-Ella suspiro, y saco un pequeño control remoto con un botón rojo en el centro del casi caricaturesco aparato, todos apuntaron a la chica de las coletas azules.-Venga relájense y tráiganme un poco de té, hoy no vengo a matarlos solo a hablar de negocios.

Los hombres se sentaron poco a poco sin quitarle la vista a Jinx, uno de los lacayos le acerco una taza de Té a Jinx.

-Bien que quieres hablar.-Dijo Iolanda.

-Esperen, donde están las galletas.- dijo Jinx, Valtor hiso una seña y uno de sus hombres uno de ellos le acerco un paquete abierto de galletas.

-Oh muchas gracias.-Dijo Jinx, que comenzó a devorarlas.

-Estoy harto de tanta estupidez.-Rooney se levantó bruscamente, una bala le voló la mano Jinx sin soltar su galleta había levantado su ametralladora y disparado con extrema facilidad más que con precisión a Rooney.

- _Oh dios mío Jinx que has hecho por favor para no lo mates_... Calla cara pescado que no ves que tenemos a aun mal educado.-Jinx se levantó y puso la punta de su metralleta sobre la cara del mafioso este callo sobre sí mismo azotando su trasero contra el suelo, Jinx lo miro sin perder su sonrisa. Y coloco su bota sobre su boca, el hombre cerró los ojos al sentir que una bala pronto podría acabar con su vida, mientras sus hombres apuntaban a Jinx, y el resto de los jefes mafiosos solo observaba.

-¡Bang!-Grito Jinx divertida al ver como del susto el hombre se orino encima.

-Podemos hablar de negocios.-Dijo Jerald intentando evitar más show incomodos.

-Bueno... bueno... la cosa es simple ustedes quieren matar a Jayce, Caitlyn y a Vi… Yo quiero… digamos que quiero algo similar.-Jinx se retiró del hombre en el suelo, mientras hablaba y daba la espada a los mafiosos.

-¿Vas a pedir que te paguemos para que lo hagas?-Dijo Jerald sacando conclusiones.

-No…HaHahahaha… _Huyan por amor de_ …-Jinx le tapó la boca a su lanza cohetes.-Shhh cabeza de pescado no sabes cuándo callarte.

-¿Si no vienes a ofrecernos tus servicios a que vienes?-Dijo Iolenda, confundida.

-Bueno.-Jinx salto por los aires y comenzó a hacer sonidos de disparos con la boca mientras disparaba al rostro de Iolenda antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Jinx aterrizo detrás del asmático Valtor, que uso de escudo para bloquear las balas de sus hombres.

-Maldita que quieres de nosotros.-Dijo Jerald intentando apuntarle al rostro, una bala de hecho le roso el cachete cosa que ni siquiera provoco que dejara de sonreír.

-¿Qué quiero?... ¡Solo divertirme! ¡Y ustedes están en mi camino!-Jinx, lanzo una trampa al piso mientras esquivaba las esquivaba las balas, cambio su ametralladora por cara de pescado que comenzó a escupir su poderosa ráfaga contra Jerald quemándolo, junto con varios de sus hombres.

Rooney ya había escapado en su vehículo mientras suspiraba feliz de saber que había escapado de esa lunática. Jinx ya había notado al hombre restante por lo que se apresuró a salir la bodega mientras más grácil que una bailarina esquivaba las balas de los compinches que aún quedaban.

-Una ventana, estamos de suerte cara pescado.-Grito Jinx, mientras se ponía en poción y fijaba en su mira a su objetivo.

-Espero no me odies por esto.-Fue lo último que dijo Jinx antes de lanzar su poderoso cohete, que impacto de lleno contra el vehículo de Rooney volviéndolo mil pedazos.-Bueno no te oigo quejarte Haha Haha Ha.

.

.

.

La calma parecía volver a reinar, pronto amanecería sobre Piltover después de esa escandalosa noche varios robo-guaridas del departamento de policía de Piltover revisaban los cuerpos del lugar. Caitlyn misma llegaba la escena mientras Vi supervisaba a los robots tomando una taza de café.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?-Pregunto Caitlyn, mientras miraba la bodega y los cadáveres puestos en fila delante suyo.

-Bueno… acaban de matar a las cuatro escorias más grandes de Piltover... debería alegrarme sin embargo esto me produce un mal presentimiento.-Dijo Vi, sobándose la barbilla con la punta de uno de los enormes dedos de sus guantes mientras medio cerraba los ojos, Caitlyn miro los restos del vehículo del mafioso que pretendía huir del sitio, cuando Vi volvió a hablar.

-Puede que se hayan matado entre ellos finalmente.-Dijo Vi con una sonrisa forzada.

-No, fueron asesinados… ¿los robo-guardias encontraron algo más?-Preguntaba Caitlyn mientras se agachaba y levantaba la sabana que cubría a uno de los cuerpos.

-Bueno han encontrado varios explosivos en estos momentos los están desactivando, también ordene a los demás oficiales de "carne y hueso" que esperaran fuera del sitio hasta que fuese seguro.-Caitlyn miro de reojo a Vi.-He… ¿sucede algo?

-nada es solo que me sorprende que te hayan obedecido…

-Bueno, se llama respeto.-Dijo Vi sonriendo engreídamente, Caitlyn ignoro ese último comentario y dio un largo vistazo a todo el lugar.

-Hay algo que no debería estar aquí.-Dijo Caitlyn pensativa, esto confundió más a Vi, Caitlyn entonces lo vio en una esquina de la bodega había una especie de faro que emitía una pequeña luz blanca casi imperceptible.

-Las luces nocturnas de la ciudad se apagan a las 700 horas… ¿correcto?

-No traje el manual de las especificaciones técnicas de la ciudad, perooooo que se yo no soy científico...-Dijo Vi aún más confundida.

-¿por qué esa Luz aun esta prendida?-Caitlyn se comenzó a acercar a la bodega despacio.- ¿sacaron todos los explosivos de la bodega?-Pregunto Caitlyn.

-Si hey espera podría ser peligroso.-Dijo Vi, mientras comenzaba a seguir a Caitlyn.

-Tranquila, Solo quédate ahí.-Vi suspiro y se dedicó a esperar, Mientras que Caitlyn se colocó justo debajo de esa pequeña lámpara, cuando vio que era trago saliva.- ¿una cámara? N-nos estan observando.-Caitlyn volteo a ver a Vi.

-Cait…-Vi solo necesitaba una sola mirada de ella para saber que algo andaba mal, solo una…

-Vi.-Suspiro Caitlyn, En ese momento todo el lugar alrededor de la bodega comenzó a explotar, Caitlyn corrió instintivamente hacia a Vi.

-¡VIIIIIIIIIIII!-Pero la ráfaga de la explosión la empujo mandándola directo a la pared de la bodega, Mientras que miraba a Vi siendo consumida por el humo de la pólvora que estallaba a su alrededor, sumando a esto todos los robo-guardias estallaban en esa lluvia de fuego y asfalto, cuando terminaron las explosiones todo quedo en silencio.

Caitlyn se levantó en medio del humo y de las cenizas en el aire, Su garganta se había quemado y tenía una costilla rota, nada que no le haya ocurrido antes.

-¡Vi!-Grito Caitlyn aun a pesar del dolor que le producía en su garganta, en medio la confusión vio el cuerpo de Vi, en poción fetal que había intentado protegerse ella misma con sus extremidades.

-Vi, por favor… por favor si existes… si existes que este viva.-lloraba Caitlyn mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de Vi, ella se le tomo el pulso y suspiro de alivio cuando sintió que ella aun vivía.-Aguanta Vi, aguata la ayuda ya viene.

-Ca…itl…Yn-Susurro Vi, al sentirse abrigada por los brazos de Caitlyn.-Yo…

-Lo se.-Caitlyn junto la cabeza de Vi contra la suya, escuchaban a las demás patrullas viniendo, sabía que la ayuda llegaría pronto.

 **Continuara: El monstruo del páramo.**

 **N.A.: Bueno muchas gracias por leer este primer Capítulo, la historia comienza casi al inicio de la llegada de Jinx a Piltover, la idea es que sea una serie semanal, Que no tenga a un solo protagonista, ósea que si bien este prologo trato de Jinx, Vi y Cait el siguiente tendrá a otros protagonistas pero a pesar de eso obviamente las historias se entrelazaran, la temática será más cruda y oscura de lo acostumbrado pero tratare de que no pierda la esencia.**

 **Sobre parejas confirmadas, sin dar muchos spoiler la primera será Vi X Caitlyn, pronto veremos a otros amigos mecánicos haciendo su debut, sin más el próximo episodio tendrá a Jayce y otra "persona" como protagonista.**


	2. C1: El monstruo del páramo

**Capitulo Uno: El monstruo del páramo.**

Hace dos días...

Jayce caminaba por la academia de Yordle, con el ceño totalmente fruncido muchos de ellos intentaban pasar lo más lejos de el al notar su estado de ánimo, Excepto uno.

-Se puede saber por qué incordias a mis estudiantes.-Dijo la persona con el I.Q. más alto del lugar Cecil B. Heimerdinger.

-¡Claro! se puede saber por que bloqueaste la señal a las afueras de Piltover.-Dijo efusivamente el joven inventor.

-Bueno, estamos haciendo algunas pruebas con un cristal amalgamado y tecmaturgia, el alcalde en persona me pidió que realizara dicho proyecto a las afueras de la ciudad, por ello construimos una torre que sirve para potencializar el cristal, pero resulta raro que bloque señales, se supone serviría para recargar mas rápido la cafetera del centro de recreación de pruebas del Bidiclatearador, ya que ...

-Bien, callate.-Interrumpió Jayce, el joven inventor se froto los ojos con una mano, y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el Yordle.- Escucha Heimer, he estado siguiendo una señal en el páramo no muy lejos de Piltover desde hace dos días y no he podido triangularla… y menos podre hacerlo si bloqueas la señal, así que … dime por que no apagas el cristal y reanudas tu experimento … no se que tal la siguiente semana.

-No.-Dijo "el Inventor Venerado", otro Yordle apareció al lado de Heimer y miro intimidantemente a Jayce.

-¿que sucede profesor, Jayce lo esta molestando?

-No, de hecho ya se iba.-Dijo Heimerdinger.

-Claro que no, y Corki por que no vas a jugar con tu escuadrón de los pingüinos mañosos oh ver si ya puso la puerca.-Corki miro mas enojado a Jayce, a pesar de que realmente el visor le cubría los ojos el lenguaje corporal indicaba que efectivamente lo miraba molesto, Entonces otro Yordle apareció.

-¿El cara de culo de Jayce otra vez esta berreando profesor?-Pregunto el Experto en "Hexplosivos" , Jayce volteo a ver a Ziggs molesto.

-Pues parece que esta empezando a molestar.-Dijo Heimer.

-Bien si así lo quieres.-Dijo Jayce, mientras tomaba su martillo de mercurio y lo dejo en el suelo del laboratorio.-Te pateare el trasero.-Confirmo el inventor, Heimer volteo a ver a Corki y Ziggs un poco confuso.

-Si así es, tu trasero y mi bota el que gane obedece al otro.-Heimer se llevo su mano a su barbilla mientras pensaba, y se preparaba para dar su respuesta.

-Esta bien te romperé el coxis gratis, Sígueme al gimnasio de la academia.-Este comentario llamo la atención de todos los Yordles que siguieron a ambos asta el gimnasio, las tribunas se llenaron rápidamente, mientras Ziggs y Corki se miraban confusos de como Heimer podría derrotar a Jayce en un mano a mano.

-Bien Heimer... solo no espero que me pidas que te pague el hospital.-Decia Jayce que se quitaba su chaleco y se remangaba las mangas.

-Como digas Jayce.-Heimer se quito la bata y luego la camisa, Todas las Yordles femeninas se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver el pectoral y abdomen marcado del Yordle, Jayce solo levanto una ceja intentando no reírse.

-Que la batalla de comienzo.-Grito Ziggs mientras hacia estallar una pequeña bomba en su mano que lleno de pólvora toda la cara, Tan pronto estallo la bomba Heimer corrió directo a Jayce, este lanzo un puñetazo que esquivo el venerable inventor, pero Jayce no esquivo la enorme cabeza de Heimer estrellándose en su entrepierna.

-Ugghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.-Susurro Jayce mientras caía al piso con lágrimas en sus ojos.-Hijo de puta... eso fue trampa.

-Nunca establecimos las reglas.-Heimer se puso de nuevo su bata, mientras varios Yordles tomaban a Jayce y lo cargaban para tirarlo en el deposito de basura afuera de la Academia Yordle junto con su chaleco y su martillo de mercurio.

-Y come caca.-Agrego Ziggs que fue el que cerro la puerta de la academia, después de depositar a Jayce a fuera.

.

.

.

Hoy, En el páramo en las cercanías de Piltover un sitio de temperatura caliente dos figuras caminaban por el desolado lugar bajo el sol imponente.

-Aun no puedo terminar de agradecerte por insistirle al profesor Reveck a acompañarme sin ti para rastrear el objetivo hubiera tardado días en inventar algo que penetrara el bloqueo de Heimer.-Decía Jayce a su compañera mecánica.

-No es necesario que me agradezca señor Jayce.-Dijo Orianna con su típica voz artificial.

-No es necesario que me llames señor ella nunca...-Jayce estaba a punto de mencionar a la fallecida del hija del Doctor Reveck, con la cual llego a tener cierto trato al igual que Caitlyn y Ezreal, el recordaba que la chica siempre le llamaba "Jay" de cariño, cada vez que iba de visita a consultar al doctor.

-Pero es usted mayor que yo y un colega de mi padre, acaso no debo mostrar respeto.-Dijo Orianna sacando de sus pensamientos a Jayce, y esta vez volteando su rostro en dirección a la de él.

-Sí, pero me hace sentir viejo.-Afirmo un poco avergonzado.- pero bueno eres libre de escoger como quieras decirme.-Esto último llamo la atención de Orianna, aunque Jayce ni siquiera lo noto- ¿dime estamos cerca de nuestro objetivo?

-cuarenta y siete punto tres metros, sugiero que procedamos con cuidado.-Dijo Orianna, inmediatamente de decirlo ella se detuvo al igual que Jayce al verla.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Jayce confundido.

-se está moviendo.-Dijo Orianna después de una pequeña pausa continuo su dialogo.-Está moviéndose en dirección opuesta a nosotros pero lentamente.

-Está huyendo.-Concluyo Jayce, este tomo su martillo de mercurio de su espalda.- debemos darnos prisa.- Orianna asintió con la cabeza casi como si de una chica normal se tratara y apresuraron el paso.

El pequeño grupo de dos se detuvo hasta llegar una pequeña zona de vegetación, a pesar de que habían pocos arboles los que habían eran altos.

-creooooo, que nos condujo a una trampa.-Dijo Jayce con cierto aire de despreocupación.

-El objetivo está a dos metros de aquí, sugiero no avanzar m…-La palabras de Orianna fueron interrumpidas cuando un gigantesca mano amarilla la tomo por la cintura y la arrastro detrás de un conjunto de piedras, la autómata capto a un golem amarillo en sus sensores de imagen cuando sintió el golpe de este.

-¡Orianna!-Grito Jayce asustado al ver como su compañera de viaje desaparecía entre la maleza rápidamente.- ¡Maldición! no puedo dejar que nada malo le pase a Orianna. -Pensó para si Jayce al cruzarse por su cabeza la imagen de Reveck perdiendo al remplazo de su hija.

Orianna lanzo su pequeña bola detrás del golem y esta lo jalo causándole daño y dejándolo paralizado, el golem se intentó mover pero era demasiado para su ya desgastado chasis, dejándose caer sobre sí mismo de forma brusca.

Jayce aparecía detrás de Orianna mientras observaba la escena, un golem metalizado tumbado a los pies de la autómata, esta lo observaba inmóvil.

-Orianna, ¿estás bien?-Dijo Jayce mas aliviado.

-¿yo lo mate?-Pregunto Orianna sin dejar de ver el cuerpo del golem amarillo, Jayce realmente no sabía cómo contestar esa pregunta.

-El… el podría no estar vivo.-Respondió Jayce lo mejor que pudo, Este tomo su martillo lo cambio a su modo de cañón de mercurio.

-¿Qué harás?-Pregunto Orianna, volteando a ver a Jayce mientras este apuntaba al cuerpo del golem.

-Lo destruiré, es peligroso te ataco.-Dijo Jayce de forma seca.

-Tal vez él tenía miedo.-Respondió Orianna a Jayce, estas palabras hicieron mella en la conciencia de Jayce.

-No importa,se quien es su nombre es Blitzcrank es una creación de Viktor y nada bueno puede salir alguien como el.-Respondió Jayce intentado hacer que sus palabras le dieran más seguridad para destruir el cuerpo del golem metalizado, esta vez Orianna no respondió.

-Maldición.-Susurro Jayce, este bajo su cañón de mercurio y lo guardo en su espalda.-Ayúdame a llevarlo al laboratorio tal vez podamos sacar información de esta chatarra.-Dijo Jayce, cuando este volteo a ver a la autómata casi pudo jurar que lucía feliz.

 **Continuara:** **Tecmaturgia y otras ciencias tontas.**

 **N.A.: Bueno muchas gracias por leer** **asta aquí y al primer follower ;) , La verdad ni sabia muy bien sobre si dejar así oh no la primera parte de este capitulo lo de Heimer y Jayce, pero que rayos yo hubiese pagado por ver esa pelea.**

 **Sin mas nos vemos en la grieta...**


	3. C2: Tecmaturgia y otras ciencias tontas

Orianna miraba desde una silla a un metro de distancia a su padre y a Jayce mientras soldaban el interior del Golem los dos hombres parecían haberse aislado del mundo exterior totalmente, después de todo ambos eran unas de las mentes mas brillantes de Piltover poseían una concentración envidiable.

-Su bocina y caja de voz, parecen quemadas al igual que la mitad de su chasis exterior… no se que estaba haciendo antes pero parece que recibió mucho castigo-Comento Jayce que ponía el aparato sobre su mesa de trabajo, para después limpiarse el sudor de la frente con su brazo.

-Creo que puedo hacerle un repuesto, _mmm_ No tiene disco duro externo parece que todo su sistema esta escrito en las placas de su armazón interior.-Jayce soltó un suspiro molesto, Reveck sabia que Jayce quería piratear a Blitzcrank pero este ultimo hecho arruinaba todos su planes de robarle información al golem.- no podre sacarlo sin comprometer los datos… lo lamento hijo parece que no vas a poder desvelar los misterios de Blitzcrank hoy.-Dijo Reveck que terminaba de forcejear con su destornillador dentro del cuerpo del golem.

Jayce se llevo su mano a la barbilla mientras intentaba pensar, luego suelto una pequeña risa.-he he he creo que fui un poco tonto en pensar que Viktor dejaría que su creación fuera tan simple de comprometer.-En ese momento el bolsillo de Jayce comenzó a sonar, de el saco un pequeño aparato parecido a un teléfono móvil solo que un poco mas grande y delgado.

-bueno ¿que no se suponía estabas de vacaciones…?-El rostro de Jayce paso de su expresión despreocupada y sonriente, a una de seriedad y molestia.-...¿Cuando sucedió? Espera… disculpen.-Jayce se retiro de la cercanías de Reveck y Orianna, Reveck saco sus manos del golem y se dirigió a otra parte de su laboratorio Orianna se quedo a solas con Blitzcrank un par de minutos, cuando Jayce regreso el rostro de Orianna se movió rápidamente hacia el de Jayce como si este la hubiese espantado al atraparla haciendo algo malo.

-¿y el profesor Reveck?-Dijo Jayce mientras exploraba todo el salón con la vista, Jayce noto que Orianna no respondía.-he… ¿Orian..?

-Se dirigió rumbo almacén.-Interrumpió la Doncella Mecánica.

-De acuerdo, me surgió un imprevisto que no puedo posponer … hagan lo que hagan dile al Doctor Reveck que no active al golem podría ser peligroso.-Sin decir mas Jayce abandono el sitio, acto seguido el profesor Reveck entro en la sala con un aparato en sus manos.-¿Jayce, se retiro?

-Si, padre.-Contesto Orianna.

-¿Dijo algo?-Respondió el Doctor que metía el aparato dentro de Blitzcrank, y comenzaba a soldarlo.

-Si, menciono que podría ser peligro activar al golem.-dijo la Doncella Mecánica,

-Ya veo…

-Pero, creo debería ser activado para probar que su funcionamiento se encuentre operativo yo podría haberlo dañado.-Agrego Orianna, El profesor Reveck miro a su hija pensativo.

-Esta cosa no es como tu.-Confirmo el profesor, mientras finalmente cerraba el chasis de Blitzcrank.- podría ser peligroso, como dijo Jayce.-El profesor tomo una escalera y sus herramientas y uno a uno le quito los brazos a Blitzcrank, Orianna observo todo el proceso durante las tres horas que tomo todo, solo salio un momento para traerle un refrigerio a su padre.

-Bien suficiente por hoy mañana lo llevare a " **GANK Industries"** tal vez ellos puedan reparar su chasis yo no tengo suficientes materiales para hacer algo.-Reveck observo a su hija que no había movido su rostro de donde estaba Blitzcrank.-Lo mejor sera ir a dormir, tal vez quieras salir de aquí cerrare con llave esta noche.-Dijo el profesor.

Reveck guardo varias de sus herramientas, se detuvo en la salida de su laboratorio mientras que miraba a Orianna, Ella lentamente se levanto y salio del laboratorio pasando al lado de su padre el cual le lanzo una mirada inquieta, para acto seguido cerrar el lugar...

 **Capitulo** **Dos** **:** **Tecmaturgia y otras ciencias tontas.**

 **Hace 20 años…**

Un vehículo de vapor con una brillante y llamativa pintura blanca, se detenía enfrente de una bodega, a pesar de ser pequeña no se encontraba descuidado el local ni con mugre oh suciedad cerca. Tan pronto el carro freno su marcha un hombre larguirucho salio del asiento de conductor para dar media vuelta y abrir la cabina del pasajero, lo primero en salir fue una pequeña niña de cabello largo oscuro azulado como una hermosa noche estrellada, llevaba un vestido lila y un grande y llamativo moño azul celeste en la cabeza, acto seguido un hombre con un prominente y muy cuidado bigote salia también de la cabina del pasajero con un traje a la medida azul oscuro aterciopelado que a simple vista lucia caro y de mas cerca lucia extremadamente caro el hombre saco de su bolsillo un reloj de oro puro y miro la hora.

-Este lugar se ve muy caca.-Dijo la niña luego de examinarlo con la vista un par de segundos.

-Cariño te he dicho que no uses la palabra con "C" en publico.-Reprendió el hombre a la pequeña niña.

-Perdón papi.-Dijo la pequeña que solo sonrió, el hombre tomo de la mano a su hija rodearon la entrada de la bodega y se adentraron en ella por una puerta lateral. Al entrar la primera vista de este era de un compendio de varias mesas puestas ordenadamente en hileras de cinco con varios aparatos sobre ellos cada una tenia distintas herramientas y pedazos de chatarra sobre de ellas, en la parte mas alejada del laboratorio había un hombre sobre una escalera con una camisa sucia remangada que soldaba un aparato cilíndrico de mas de dos metros de altura ayudado con un soplete (obviamente) en una mano y un visor que el mismo sostenía con la otra.

-¡Esta es la soldadura correcta!-Grito un pequeño niño que corría hacia el hombre con una lata de soldadura el también vestía con una camisa sucia y unos short, a través de su sonrisa se podía ver que estaba aun mudando de dientes ya que le faltaban dos dientes en la encía inferior y uno en la encía superior, el pequeño noto al hombre de traje que recientemente había entrado.-Hey Papa, tienes cliente.-Grito el niño de nuevo, el hombre dejo de soldar al instante, se quito los guantes de sus manos y dejo su herramienta aun lado luego dibujo una enorme sonrisa.

-Señor, no lo esperaba tan temprano.-Dijo el inventor.

-Vamos al grano solo muéstreme si el productovale la pena y entonces podremos hablar de negocios.-Dijo el hombre secamente.

-S-si señor.-Dijo el inventor, luego volteo a ver a su pequeño hijo.- Por que no vas a jugar por ahí Jay.-El niño miro a su papa y asintió, El sujeto del traje volteo a ver a su hija igual.-Esperame aquí no te muevas del sitio.-La niña estaba mas ocupada jugando un pequeño pedazo de chatarra con forma de "L" pretendiendo que era una pistola que escuchando a su papa.-¿Cariño?

-He.. si papa.-La chiquilla sonrió de nuevo, Los dos adultos se retiraron a otro cuarto el cual el inventor tuvo que abrir con llave.

-¡Hola yo soy Jayce! ¿tu quien eres?-Dijo el niño que apareció casi de frente a la niña.

-Ugh… no me hables, mi papa se molesta si hablo con sus subrodin… Subrordi..-La pequeña niña comenzó a trabarsesu lengua al no poder pronunciar bien aun ciertas letras.

-¿Subordinados?-Dijo rápidamente el niño, luego comenzó a reír.-Pero mi papa no es subordinado de nadie, es un inventor-Afirmo el niño orgulloso.

-No es cierto.-Dijo la niña molesta de ser contradecidla.

-Si es cierto, es un inventor.-Dijo el niño calmado.

-Pues aun, así no me agradas ademas estas sucio.-Dijo la niña que señalo la camisa del niño llena de grasa, el chico le volvió a sonreír.

-No es suciedad, esto el sello del un hombre trabajador mi papa lo dice todos los días.-Dijo alegre el chico, la niña volvió a refunfuñar.

-Mi papa trabaja y nunca se ensucia también mi mama.-Dijo la niña.

-Pues no trabajan lo suficiente duro.-Afirmo el niño la chica le dio una patada al joven, Este levanto su pierna mientras soltó un pequeño grito.-¡Auch! ¿por que hiciste eso?

-Por que si.-Dijo la pequeña que se cruzo de brazos.-Y si no te vas te pegare con este fierro.-Termino de amenazar la joven.

-Vale.-El niño le dio un pequeño tirón de cabello a la niña.

-Hay.-La niña comenzó a llorar, esto provocomiedo al niño culpabilidad y a la vez preocupacion.-Te voy a acusar con mi papa.-Dijo la pequeña, entre sollozos.

-No, no perdón lo siento, Lo siento.-Dijo el niño de inmediato una de sus manos fue a uno de los bolsillos de su short, y saco una paleta.-Perdoname, te daré mi paleta, la guardaba para después de la comida-La niña se tranquilizo y la tomo de sus manos.-¿me perdonas?

-No.-Dijo la niña que se llevaba la paleta a la boca.

-Y como te llamas.-Dijo el niño de nuevo.

-Que no te voy a decir mi nombre.-Afirmo la niña.

-¡Caitlyn!-Interrumpió la voz de su padre.-Ya podemos irnos.-El hombre tomo de la mano a su hija y salio de la bodega, El niño vio que su papa no salia del cuarto a pesar de que su padre le decía que nunca entrase al cuarto que le mostró al hombre trajeado, Jaycefue a buscarlo, se acerco lentamente a la entrada del cuarto, su padre tenia una mano en el rostro mientras que con la otra se apoyaba sobre una mesa, su boca se curvaba hacia abajo como si estuviese apunto de llorar, el niño sabia que algo estaba mal y no tardo en preguntárselo.

-Pasa algo malo, papa… ¿ese era el hombre que iba a financiar tu proyecto?-El hombre se quito rápidamente la mano del rostro al escuchar la voz de su hijo, y dibujo una falsa sonrisa.

-No, Jay… ese era un amigo mio, vino a saludar.-Dijo el inventor, luego se agacho a la altura de su hijo.-Por que no vamos a comer algo, yo invito.-El niño sonrió, mientras su padre acariciaba su cabello.

 ** **Ahora…****

Jayce baja de su vehículo una moto a vapor modificada donde tenia incluso una ranura en la lateral derecha para colocar su cañón/martillo de mercurio, Miro el edificio "HOSPITAL GENERAL DE PILTOVER", Jayce suspiro y procedió a entrar al lugar.

 ** **Hace**** ** **9**** ** **años, un mes despues de que Caitlyn enfrento al asaltante de su padre…****

Varios hombres cargaban un ataúd a donde el cuerpo de su usuario hallaría su ultimo descanso en un cementerio local de la ciudad del los que lloraban a este hombre se encontraba su viuda y su hijo de no mas de 15 años, la ceremonia fue corta y discreta, cuando todo acabo el muchacho se quedo de pie a la tumba de su padre la cual tenia un pequeño engrane en la parte superior reservado unicamente para Inventores de la ciudad del progreso, cuando escucho pisadas detrás de el.

-¿mama?-Pregunto el atormentado muchacho.

-No, soy Caitlyn.-Dijo la adolescente que se había acercado sigilosamente a muchacho.

-No te esperaba aquí... aun eres la sensación en la ciudad.-Dijo Jayce sin poder mirar otra cosa que no sea el piso donde ahora descansaban los restos de su padre, pero manteniendo una ligera sonrisa.

-Lamento no haber venido a la ceremonia.-Caitlyn se llevo su mano izquierda a su brazo derecho, se notaba que estaba incomoda.

-No, te preocupes debe ser cansado tener de hobby cazar criminales.-Jayce rio un poco luego la expresión de su rostro se rompió llevándose su mano al rostro, Caitlyn se acerco a el.

-Jayce.-Dijo la chica, Jayce volteo hacia Caitlyn y rompió en llanto Caitlyn lo abrazo mientras el seguía llorando.

-Quiero a mi papa, quiero a mi papa.-Repetía una y otra vez, Los dos adolescentes se quedaron así un rato.

 ** **Ahora…****

Jayce estaba en la tienda del hospital, sostenía un oso de peluche con una pipa en la boca que cargaba un corazón de peluche tejido a su cuerpo que decía "Mejor GarraTe", finalmente prefirió solo comprar un par de ramos de flores.

Jayce, subió el ascensor ya sabia a que piso iba, era uno de los mal altos del edifico, junto con el subió una pareja se notaban recién casados o por lo menos que aun se amaban la mujer se encontraba embarazada, y su marido no paraba de darle pequeños besos en su cuello y nucaa pesar de la presencia de Jayce.

 ** **Hace un año, una semana después del Asalto de Jayce en Zaun…****

Era una noche de celebración por toda Piltover, y la mansión de Jayce daba prueba de eso Vi había arrastrado a Caitlyn a la fiesta con el muy valido pretexto de beber alcohol gratis, Jayce llevaba rato buscando a Caitlyn entre toda la multitud, cuando finalmente vio desde la distancia en un balcón a Caitlyn junto con Vi, Miro como ella al lado de Vi reía sin tapujos sin preocupaciones era esa niña que conoció hace mucho tiempo en el laboratorio de su padre que el nunca mas había vuelto a ver, pero ya había tomado la decisión esta noche se lo diría todo aun sabiendo el desde antes la respuesta que ella le daría.

-Hey me alegra no interrumpir sus sesión de besos.-Dijo Jayce burlándose e interrumpiendo a la vez.

-Nah, es solo que es demasiado temprano, por cierto ¿qué haces espiándonos pervertido?-Dijo Vi.

-¿He?... Pero si esta es mi casa.

-Vamos Jayce ¿que sucede?-Dijo Caitlyn.

-¿Bueno podría prestármela unos segundos Vi?-Rogó Jayce a Vi de forma burlona juntando sus manos en señal de oracion.

-Los estaré contando.-Dijo la pelirosa, al salir le dio un pequeño golpe a Jayce en el brazo.

-Entonces... te gusto tu regalo de cumpleaños.-Dijo Jayce mientras se sentaba en el borde del balcón donde comenzaban a salir los fuegos artificiales.

-No estoy segura de que pensar...-Caitlyn toco su collar que tenía dentro de el un pedazo del cristal que había robado Viktor a Jayce destruyendo media Piltover en el proceso y que finalmente el defensor del mañana destruyo en su lucha contra el en Zaun.- Me dejaste una nota junto con el collar el día que te marchaste a Zaun, ¿te arrepientes de lo que escribiste ahí?

-No es nada que no supieras ya, de hecho estuve pensando... que tal vez solo era un encaprichamiento egoísta mío oh una obsesión lo que sentía por ti, pero no es así.-Dijo con un tono bastante bajo, sus ojos no podían mirar directamente Caitlyn por vergüenza y tristeza.

-Jayce sabes que yo no... siento nada por ti mas que amistad, no se como puedes decirme que amas tan fácilmente.

-Yo… pienso que el amor no es un sentimiento mucho menos que solo se tratan de reacciones químicas.-Rio el inventor nervioso.- es una acción, y se que aveces no me muestro digno que llevarla acabo pero siempre te amare por que todo lo que siento esta basado en un sentimiento incuantificable que no tiene explicación por cualquier ciencia oh filosofía y a pesar de lo cliché de esta frase siempre llevare acabo la acción de amarte aun que no pueda hacerlo como yo desee.-La voz de Jayce comenzó a tartamudear y su garganta se comenzaba cerrar un poco, solo esperaba la respuesta de Caitlyn ella solo miraba su vaso.

-G-gracias, a veces olvido que eres mas de lo que aparentas.-Caitlyn se acerco a Jayce y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo se.-Jayce le guiño y le dedico una última sonrisa y se fue de ahí, Paso al lado de Vi bebía en la barra del mini-bar y le dijo.-Toda tuya campeona.

 ** **Ahora…****

 **Jayce miraba la puerta donde** **debía** **llegar, cuando estaba apunto de tocar una voz familiar lo interrumpió.**

-¡Jayce, si viniste!-Dijo _el Explorador Pródigo_ , Ezreal el terror de las rubias y las gemas.

-Oh pero si es Jayce, recuerdo cuando se orino en el parque y las palomas lo intentaron llevar.-Agrego un hombre barbudo y con un gran chaleco de piel.

-Oh pero si es Ezreal y su tío el raro que vive en Freljord, veo que al menos te trajiste un recuerdo de tus vacaciones con tu tio-Dijo Jayce un poco sorprendido y sarcástico.

-Se te olvido el nombre del tío Lyte ¿pero que les dan a los niños de hoy en día como para que olviden el nombre de sus superiores?-Agrego el viejo.

-Te tardaste mucho en venir.-Le reprocho Ezreal.

-aja… y como se encuentran.-Pregunto Jayce.

-Por que no, entras y lo miras por ti mismo.-Dijo Ezreal, Jayce sonrió y abrió la puerta.

 **Continuara:** **El deber oh venganza.**

 **N.A.:** **Este capitulo lo venia planeando como un pilar importantisimo de lo que se va a gestar, y quería oh mas bien no quería que tuviese esta historia… El cuento de Jayce pretendiendo a Caitlyn a la vez que Vi la pretendía… es algo que este capitulo sanja ya que es una idea que ya asido representada varias veces y de muy buenas formas, Que por si no quedo muy en claro Jayce esta feliz con ese capitulo de su vida cerrado.**

 **En fin… gracias por los Rev** **i** **ews,** ** **WafleKouhai**** **y ¿guest-Chan** **?** **:S** **, E** **l siguiente capitulo Jayce perderá el protagonismo…**


	4. C3: El deber o venganza

**Capitulo** **Tres** **:** **El deber o venganza.**

La luz de la luna traspasaba la ventana de la habitación, Caitlyn observa en silencio la cantidad de flores y muñecos de peluche que habían enviado los oficiales de Piltover a su amada Sheriff y a la agente mas fuerte de las fuerzas del orden, Vi se despertó y vio Caitlyn sentada solo iluminada por la luz de la luna observándola pensativa, tan hermosa, tan misteriosa lucia tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana hecha a mano.

-¿De verdad pasaste todo este tiempo mirándome dormir?-Dijo Vi rompiendo el hielo con su jefa.

-No, no te miraba a ti…estaba pensando en la bodega abandonada, miraba como explotaba todo a tu alrededor casi mueres y podría decirse que es por mi culpa…-Sentencio Caitlyn, Vi se sintió un poco mal le molestaba que Caitlyn la tratara como una pequeña niña.

-No importa, me han pasado cosas peores.-Bufo Vi un poco molesta dándolo a notar frente a ella.

-Te sacaron dos pedazos de asfalto de tu espalda y uno de tu pierna, No tienes por que hacerte la ruda conmigo.

-¿ruda? ¿Estas de broma Cupcake?-Dijo Vi que se sentaba sobre la cama de su habitación.-¿y que me dices de ti, acaso no te quemaste un poco con la explosión que haces en mi habitación cuando deberías tu estar descansado?

-Si, eso quieres me iré.-Dijo Caitlyn que sin decir otra palabra se levanto de su asiento, Vi se quedo callada era demasiado obstinada para retractarse o detenerla por mucho que desease ella que se quedara, Cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Hey, pero si es Caitlyn y Vi, gracias al cielo finalmente halle la habitación no saben cuantos enemas tuve que ver antes de encontrarlas.-Dijo Jayce, que entraba plácidamente a la habitación, no hayo respuesta de Caitlyn o Vi que ya estaría insultándolo a estas alturas.-¿que sucede aquí no me digan que pelearon de nuevo?

-¿tienes cigarros?-Pregunto Vi, Caitlyn volteo a ver a su compañera con una mirada de reproche tal vez por pasar de ella o por querer fumar en un hospital estando ella aun lastimada.

-Si, pero ya le pediste permiso a Caitlyn. -Dijo Jayce burlonamente al notar la mirada que le lanzo Caitlyn a Vi.

-No es mi madre, para pedirle permiso...-Respondió Vi, Jayce se rio y saco de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor los cuales lanzo al estomago de vi.

-También te traje un ramo de flores, Supongo que ahora que estas lastimada tendrás que pastar el doble de lo normal.-Comento Jayce, Mientras las acomodaba en un escritorio al lado de otra docena de floreros.

-En cuanto tenga energías para levantarme tu vas a pastar mi bota en tu boca.-Amenazo Vi, que prendía el cigarro, Caitlyn se había detenido en la puerta observando a sus amigos socializar como acostumbran.

-También, te traje un ramo a ti… -Dijo Jayce que extendía el arreglo de flores a Caitlyn, esta de mala gana las recibió.-Si quieres tirarlas hay un bote de basura en el pasillo, de todos modos me costaron barato.-Comento Jayce al ver las actitudes de Caitlyn.

-Lo siento, es solo que como puedes ver no hayo mucha gracia que nos hayan hecho explotar y nos enviaran al hospital.-Respondió Caitlyn con tono severo, Acto seguido ella salio del cuarto azotando la puerta dejando a Jayce y Vi solo.

-Vaya, en serio esta molesta.-Dijo Jayce.

-¿En serio lo crees imbécil?-Le recrimino Vi a Jayce.

-Si, bueno me pase un poco… cuando la vea me disculpo, pero dudo que este molesta conmigo… yo creo que tu la hiciste enojar.-Replico el Inventor, el rostro de Vi cambio de molestia a vergüenza.

-Sabes como puede ser de especial ella, es solo que aveces siento que cree que es mi madre o soy de su propiedad, o demasiado imbécil e inmadura para notar que el "cielo es azul", me molesta eso… -Dijo Vi mientras se quitaba un mechón de pelo de su frente con un soplido.

-Y como siempre se lo das a entender con tu tono encantador y amable que te caracteriza.-Agrego el Inventor, Vi sabia que Jayce tenia razón sobre ella pero no se lo iba a decir.

-Si, y tu eres …-Antes de que Vi pudiese completar la frase el dedo de Jayce se coloco en su labio, mientras el decía.

-shhhhhhhhhhh… no estas enojada conmigo, estas enojada contigo mañana que te den de alta vas y te disculpas con Caitlyn.-Vi no quiso responder mas que se limpio la boca un poco, mientras que Jayce salia de la habitación, antes de salir completamente el inventor agrego.-Y recuerda asearte aun hueles a pólvora.-Jayce cerro rápidamente la puerta cuando vio que Vi le lanzaba un florero a la cara, que impacto con la puerta para fortuna del inventor.

.

.

.

Caitlyn salia enojada de la habitación, topándose con Ezreal y su tío Lyte, que estaban tomando un par de bebidas gaseosas.

-Vaya el inventor de nuevo te saco de quicio.-Dijo el Tío Lyte, al ver el ceño fruncido de Caitlyn.

-No, tío Lyte…-Respondio Caitlyn de cariño ya que ella tanto como Jayce y obviamente Ezreal le decían "Tío" a Lyte.- es solo que hoy ha sido un día largo.-agrego Caitlyn.

-Es cierto, tu enfermera te a estado buscando… dijo que vinieron oficiales a verte, y que dejes de salirte de tu habitación-Comento Ezreal.

-¿mas flores y peluches?-Pregunto Caitlyn, mientras observaba el ramo de flores que le había regalado Jayce en definitiva eran baratas.

-No, algo sobre una nota de Jinx.-Agrego Ezreal, Caitlyn abrió los ojos sorprendía le lanzo el ramo de flores a Lyte y salio corriendo del pasillo.

-oh pero que agradable se a vuelto Caitlyn, ¿aun sigue soltera?-Pregunto Lyte a Ezreal mientras olía el ramo de flores.

-Cielos, creo lo estará para siempre.-Dijo Ezreal.

Caitlyn no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para saber a que se referían con lo del mensaje, solo tuvo que toparse con la Holopantalla en una de las farmacias del hospital para saber de que hablaban.

-Hace cuestión de unas horas, la criminal conocida asta el momento como Jinx. Famosa por asesinatos,atracos no provocados y alteración de la paz a ascendido a un nuevo escalón, pasamos en vivo con nuestro corresponsal en el lugar de los hechos.

La imagen de la holopantalla capto el edificio de la tesoreria de Piltover pintando con una caricatura ofensiva de Vi, y un anuncio en grande en el trasero de ella que decía "En tres días a la media noche voy a atracar el sitio quedan invitados, XOXOXO Jinx"

Caitlyn hizo crujir sus dientes de furia al ver esto, no muy lejos de ahí Vi miraba la holopantalla de su habitación mientras volcaba su cama en un ataque de ira.

 ** **Tres días después.****

Caitlyn, ya había seleccionado a todo un escuadrón para buscar a Jinx por toda la ciudad antes de que perpetrara su amenaza encabezado por ella misma y a otro que custodiara la tesoreria de Piltover el cual lideraba Vi, estaba apunto de salir de su oficina para iniciar su cacería, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Hey Cupcake, podemos hablar antes de partir.-Dijo Vi que parecía mas calmada que nunca.

-Bien, que sucede.-Caitlyn tomo asiento mientras Vi hizo lo propio.

-Se que puedo llegar a ser un dolor en el trasero, pero tu igual.-Dijo Vi.

-¿G-gracias?-Dijo Caitlyn confundida, VI se llevo una mano al rostro.

-No, a lo que me refiero es que … se que te ocasiono muchos problemas, pero quiero que sepas que no tienes que preocuparte por mi.-Intento explicar Vi lo mejor que pudo, El rostro de Caitlyn solo mostraba confusión.- Diablos, es que no estoy segura de como armar las palabras para que expresen lo que siento.

-No, es necesario.-Caitlyn se levanto y le dedico una sonrisa a Vi.-Tu y yo somos compañeras, y siempre me voy preocupar ti… eso es algo que tu no puedes impedirlo y si eso te molesta pues … jodete.-Vi se quedo en silencio un momento, el rostro de Caitlyn seguía sonriendo luego el silencio se rompió ante las carcajadas de Vi que contagiaron a Caitlyn ambas chicas comenzaron a reír juntas, Mientras los oficiales cercanos pasaban confundidos cerca de la puerta.

-¿Vi se esta tirando a la jefa?-Pregunto uno.

-Si.-Confirmo otro.

-Quiero ver.-Dijo un tercero.

A la hora varios carros blindados recorrían toda la ciudad-estado buscando a Jinx, mientras que un grupo entero de oficiales hacían guardia al rededor de la desalojada tesoreria de Piltover, comandados por Vi que no paraba de ver el dibujo hecho por Jinx.

-Mi trasero no es tan grande.- pensaba para si misma, Vi miro a los oficiales muchos de ellos temblaban y tenían miedo uno de ellos dejo caer su arma al escuchar un ruido en la calle que no era otra cosa mas que un auto de vapor frenando abruptamente frente de ellos. Del vehículo salían varios reporteros los oficiales intentaron hacer que se fueran pero Vi permitió el paso.

-Estamos aquí con la ya famosa agente de Piltover Vi, que esta haciendo guardia a la espera de la criminal Jinx, disculpe podría hacerle unas preguntas.

-que sea rápido.-Contesto Vi sin detenerse a mostrar su molestia.

-¿por que la sheriff y el cuerpo de policía en general es tan inútil?

-¡¿que?!

-¿Jayce trabajara con ustedes en el caso?

-¡NO!

-Es cierto que tiene una relación amorosa con Jayce.

-¡¿YO?! ¡¿Están locos?!-Grito Vi molesta y sorprendida, harta de las preguntas le quito el micrófono al reportero.

-Quieren una declaración aquí la tienen… Mi nombre es Vi. Me encargo de proteger la ley y este es mi pueblo, Piltóver. La gente lo llama la Ciudad del Progreso, o al menos así la llamaban hasta que apareció ella.

Su nombre es Jinx. Así como la conocen. Nadie sabe en realidad quién es o de dónde vino. Este esquelético dolor de cabeza apareció un mal día disparando al aire sus armas de artillería pesada. Riéndose, siempre riéndose como desquiciada. No la soporto.

Todo cambió cuando se le ocurrió venir a la ciudad. Ahora Piltóver bien podría llamarse la Ciudad del Crimen. Hay pánico entre la gente, desorden en las calles y caos generalizado donde sea que mires.

Y lo peor de todo: nada tiene sentido. Si le preguntaran a Jinx por qué está armando todo este alboroto, probablemente daría un millón de excusas diferentes. Pero sólo hay una cierta: Se está divirtiendo.

Piltóver no es más que un juguete para ella. Se lo está pasando de lo mejor y no le importa a quién lastime. Pues bien, estoy aquí para terminar con la fiesta.

No me importan sus motivos. No me importa cuál sea su triste historia. Voy a sacarla de circulación por un buen rato. Y antes de hacerlo, lo prometo: voy a borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara.

Permanentemente.

Por un momento todo quedo en silencio, asta que los oficiales comenzaron a aplaudir, los reporteros comenzaron a aplaudir todos los que la escucharon comenzaron a vitorearla.

- ** _¡Vi! ¡Vi! ¡Vi! ¡Vi! ¡Vi! ¡Vi!_**

 ** **Cinco minutos para la media noche…****

La tensión era palpable, los oficiales se miraban unos a otros, había varios robo-guardias también faltaba poco para que Jinx viniese a cumplir su amenaza Caitlyn se había estado comunicando con Vi sobre su casería sin frutos a lo largo de la ciudad. Cuando de la nada el sitio se empezó a llenar de niebla verde, los oficiales comenzaron a toser y caer uno a uno al piso desmayados, mientras que varias ráfagas de fuego comenzaban a destruir a los robo-guardias.

Jinx caminaba sobre las municiones gastadas, oficiales desmayados y robo-guardias hechos pedazos, cantando una pequeña canción.

\- es perdedora lista para llorar no hay diferencia si eres manca o no... -Camino por la entrada principal derribando la puerta con cara pescado, el lugar estaba totalmente oscuro, cuando de repente un sonido corto el silencio en el ambiente, Los guantes de Vi comenzaron a sonar y las válvulas de estos chillaron a tope.

-Oh, vaya si es la agente de Piltover…-Dijo Jinx con una siniestra sonrisa.

-Oh, vaya si es un cadáver hablando.-Vi se lanzo disparada contra Jinx esta soltó unos Mascafuegos al piso Vi piso sobre de ellos el impulso no se detuvo destruyendo una pared en el cuarto, Jinx corría hacia la parte superior del edificio.

-A que no me atrapas manos de cerda.-Retaba la delincuente a la policía, Vi solo se enojaba mas y mas, destruía pared tras pared Jinx no había gastado ni una bala sobre Vi solo reía y reía.

-¡Que es lo que quieres maldita tabla albina!-Grito Vi, las risas de Jinx se detuvieron.

-Es curioso, vi tu entrevista en la holopantalla sobre mi…-Vi identifico el origen del sonido y destruyo la pared de donde provenía, finalmente vio a Jinx cara a cara en la bóveda principal de la tesoreria.-Mientes muy bien…

-¿a que te refieres?

- _"Mi triste historia"_ dijiste… es curioso por que compartimos la mitad de ella… _""Hermana""._

-No, es imposible…-VI abrió los ojos lo mas grande que pudo ella sabia en el fondo que era cierto se lo había negado ella misma miles de veces desde que el nombre de Jinx empezó a sonar por Runaterra.-Y-yo los busque, busque a todos… T-tu tu no puedes culparme por lo que te convertiste.

-Debiste buscarnos donde nos abandonaste, en Zaun… Ahora ya no oigo a los huérfanos llorar.-Desvariaba Jinx mientras sonreía aun mas.-Pero si te oigo mentir ¿lo sabe acaso "Sombreritos"?¿que tu emotiva historia de superación es un farsa?

\- ella lo sabe.-Susurro Vi.

-De verdad, un amigo pirateo tu archivo en la base de datos de la comisaria…"De niña creció a las afueras sin ley de Piltóver y aprendió a robar y a timar para sobrevivir. ".. juraría haberte visto en Zaun y enseñando a otros niños a hacer lo mismo.. _HaHaHa_ … -Reía Jinx, Vi estaba pálida ante las palabras de ella.- " _Tenía que elegir entre huir con sus compañeros o intentar salvar a los inocentes mineros de un túnel derribado. Vi decidió hacer de heroína._ " .. _HaHaHa_ … perra mentirosa.

-Maldita desgraciada.-Vi se lanzo con todo contra ella, las lagrimas salían de su rostro recordando una vieja historia del pasado, sus puños iban a hablar por ella, Jinx rio una ultima vez y de repente el edificio exploto en miles de pedazos.

 **Continuara:** **Ekkos del pasado.**

 **N.A.:** **Ufff estuvo largo también este… se podría decir que este capitulo se lo lleva VI de calle, en fin, Desde que salio Ekko y se aclararon muchas cosas de Vi y Jinx no me leído un Fanfic que explote el tema, por lo que aprovechare al máximo esto… En el siguiente capitulo aparece EKKO (Escondan las bicis (Oh no maldito racista asqueroso que estoy hecho)) y como protagonista… Por cierto subo dos actualizaciones por semana asi que si les gusto comenten… si no pues** **no me digan nada** **que su silencio lo diga todo**


	5. C4: Ekkos del pasado

-Hoy esta mañana a escasos cuatro días del incidente que dejo a Piltover en shock cuando el cuerpo de policía se vio incapaz de detener a Jinx también conocida como "la bala perdida" enviando a mas de cincuenta oficiales al hospital por envenenamiento y a la condecorada agente Vi con múltiples fracturas y huesos rotos, Hoy la Sheriff Caitlyn finalmente dio la su declaración sobre lo sucedido. Ahora vamos con las partes mas importantes.

La imagen de la holopantalla cambio a las afueras de la alcaldía donde había cientos de personas ahí reunidas muchos tenían carteles pidiendo su renuncia.

-Piltover, es una ciudad que merece vivir tranquila y en paz, lamentablemente muchas veces ese objetivo se ve comprometido por medios externos aun a pesar de las diversas criticas al cuerpo de policía como a mi persona no voy a desistir ni a renunciar durante mas de cinco años en el puesto he visto hombres buenos y valientes perecer en el camino de la ley… si renuncio sera una victoria para el crimen no una mejora para la ciudad.

-Sheriff.-Interrumpió un reportero el líder de la rueda de prensa le dio la palabra con un señalador láser.- he notado que usted es la única que no pronuncia el nombre de Jinx en los medios, ¿se debe a algún motivo en especial?

-No, es solo que eso seria dar a notar que su nombre merece importancia cuando en realidad un criminal no puede ser la infección solo es un síndrome de ella.

-Señora Caitlyn.-Dijo otro reportero.-¿como se encuentra la agente Vi en estos momentos?

-Ella salio de peligro esta mañana, los médicos le diagnostican una mejora durante estos días.

-¿Jayce tomara cartas en el asunto?-Pregunto otro reportero.

-No mas preguntas.-Sentencio Caitlyn.

-Tras estas ultimas palabras la Sheriff termino la conferencia de prensa, hace un par de horas Jayce fue entrevistado y dio una declaración en el local de GANK industries.

Las imágenes de la holopantalla cambiaron a Jayce con ropa de trabajo, sentando al lado de una mesa de trabajo.

-¿ayudara en el caso para llevar a la justicia a Jinx?

-Si Piltóver me requiere ahí, ahí estaré.-Dijo el inventor mostrando su confianza.

-¿que opina de la capacidad del cuerpo de policía así como su líder?-Jayce se levanto molesto de su lugar ante estas ultimas palabras.

-Cuando Viktor robo el cristal de mi laboratorio y destruyo media Piltover fui tachado de imbécil, crucificado públicamente y ¿ahora planean hacer lo mismo con Caitlyn? Por dios una de mis mejores amigas casi muere cumpliendo su deber ¿no pueden tener un poco de compasión hacia ella? ¿o al menos respeto a todo lo que a sacrificado para que ustedes puedan dormir en paz?

-pero…-Quiso interrumpir el reportero.

-Confíen en mí: si somos listos, Piltóver podrá resistir ante cualquier amenaza. Yo mismo soy la prueba viviente de ello.

-¿por cierto que hace aquí en "GANK industries" junto con el profesor Reveck?-pregunto el reportero, Jayce cambio su expresión a sorpresa para de inmediato fruncir el ceño.

-Fuera de aquí metiches.

La holopantalla cambio de imágenes para volver a mostrar al conductor principal del noticiero.

-En otras noticias el aumento del crimen esta llegando a niveles históricos en la ciudad del progreso ayer se presenciaron entre diez y veinte robos a mano armada, siete asesinatos y el atraco a varias casas de préstamo así como la presencia de Jinx en una serie de explosiones en la zona comercial...

La holopantalla se apago, el espectador que la miraba se levanto de su asiento tomo su extraña arma de al lado del sillón gastado donde estaba sentado y se preparo para salir.

-Es la ahora…-Dijo el muchacho de tez negra con un penacho blanco y un reloj de arena dibujado en su rostro.

 ** **Capitulo**** ** **Cuatro**** ** **:**** **E** **kkos del pasado.**

Una pareja realmente robusta terminaban su almuerzo en uno de los restaurante mas caros de todo Piltóver, el hombre vestía una llamativo saco rojo oscuro de terciopelo puro junto con una camisa dorada, cargaba un reloj de platino con una cadena amarrada a su bolsillo con el cual jugueteaba mientras esperaba a su esposa. La mujer llevaba un vestido largo de una sola pieza que le quedaba demasiado ajustando en la cintura debido a su sobrepeso, en el cuello presumía un collar de perlas del tamaño de sus ojos y unos guantes de seda.

-Vamos querida el alcalde, debe estar esperándonos.-Dijo el robusto hombre, Un joven paso al lado de el dándole un pequeño empujón, cosa que molesto al hombre.

-Disculpe.-Susurro el chico.

-Fijate mocoso.-Respondió el hombre, Este por casi instinto puso su mano en el bolsillo donde tenia su reloj que para su sorpresa no estaba sus ojos voltearon a ver al chico que estaba a dos pasos de el, el hombre lo tomo del brazo.-¡TU LADRÓN!-El muchacho solo sonrió previo a golpearle en el estomago para zafarse de su agarre, la mujer grito cosa que una de las comensales del restaurante escucho,era una chica rubia de cabello largo que llevaba recogido en esos momentos con atuendo no muy destacable y de orejas puntiagudas se levanto de su silla a mirar que sucedia.

-Lo siento gordito, pero no creo que necesites esto.-Dijo el chico que comenzó a correr el desapareció y reapareció a unos tres metros de distancia, mientras reía.-Lerdos Piltillos.-Rio una vez mas cuando ya había perdido al restaurante y a la robusta pareja.

-Luces muy ocupado con eso.-Dijo una voz femenina, Cuando un torbellino aparecido de la nada y tiro al chico contra el piso, este miro a la mujer de la cual provino la voz.

-este… ha… vaya clima, espera yo te conozco eres Janna famosa tecmaturgica de Zaun ¿que haces aquí?-Dijo sonrojado ante la belleza de chica frente de sus ojos.

-Bien chico, solo dame lo que le hayas robado ese hombre y nada malo pasara.-El chico sonrió y le guiño un ojo.

-Mi nombres es Ekko y no lo creo, señorita.

.

.

.

 ** **A DIEZ METROS DE AHÍ, EN EL PARQUE CENTRAL…****

Jayce, Ezreal y Lyte estaban paseando por el parque intentando encontrar un puesto de helados.

-No se por que tenemos que pagar por un helado, en Freljord solo tienes tirarte al piso y lamer… no vine a mi natal Piltover para pagar algo que tengo gratis en Freljord todos los días.-Dijo el Tío Lyte.

-¿vas a querer el helado si o no?-Respondió Jayce.

-Venga tío, si no quieres podemos comprar un par de bocadillos.-Dijo Ezreal, mientras Lyte se detuvo de golpe ante un grupo de chicas que estaban haciendo aeróbicos al aire libre.

-ufff… yo preferiría lamer eso.-Dijo Lyte, Jayce se comenzó a reír mientras Ezreal sintió un poco de vergüenza ajena, cuando a las lejanías un sonido estruendoso se hizo notar y un a lo lejos Ezreal pudo jurar haber visto un carrito de bocadillos estrellarse contra un árbol que adornaba el camellón de las calles.

-¿vas a ir a ver?-pregunto Ezreal a Jayce.

-Tu sabes que si.-Dijo el inventor.

.

.

.

 ** **DE REGRESO EN LA PELEA…****

-venga señorita, esta batalla ya la gane solo la regrese por que me gusta la vista.-Dijo el chico.

-Estas hecho todo un adulador.-Ante estas palabras el chico se quedo quieto intentado idear algo respetable que contestar.

-pero… yo no soy un adula…-Janna aprovecho y lanzo un torbellino contra el chico, pero este era demasiado rápido para ella.-¿no te estas cansando?-Respondió Ekko.

-No, si acabo de llegar.-Una tercera voz se escucho detrás de Ekko este al voltear solo se encontró un puño que lo mando al piso, El inventor noto a la oponente del muchacho rápidamente en su rostro dibujo una sonrisa.-¡Janna regresaste a Piltover!-El puño del muchacho impacto con la quijada del Inventor, este se limpio el golpe con una mano pero Jayce ya no le contesto con mas violencia.

-Mira a tu alrededor…-Susurro Jayce al muchacho, El chico miro a los lados había gente asustada y personas llamando con su móvil seguramente a la policía.-Solo vete.-El chico miro enojado a Jayce y se retiro intentando evitar un escándalo.

-¿por que lo dejaste ir?-reclamo Janna.

-La ciudad ya tiene demasiado drama encima, ademas solo era un mocoso.-Dijo Jayce que levantaba los hombros en señal de despreocupación.

-Es un ladrón.-Dijo Janna mas molesta por la pelea que por que Jayce hubiese dejado escapar el chico.

-Nadie es perfecto.-Nada mas al acabar esta frase Ezreal apareció detrás de Jayce.

-Tienes que ayudarme, mi tío estaba incordiando a las chicas de los aeróbicos y ahora lo están golpeando una me pateo en la entrepierna… y a mi pobre tío dios no para de gemir de dolor-Dijo el rubio preocupado que efectivamente se encorvaba aun por el dolor en su gemas de explorador, Jayce se llevo la mano a la frente.

-"Ste Men".-Dijo el Inventor mientras se reía de la situación.

.

.

.

Ekko se metió en un callejón aun tenia la respiración acelerada, apretó su puño y lo impacto contra un muro de ladrillos.-Tranquilo Ekko, luego le patearemos el trasero a ese niño bonito.-Pensó para si, mientras de su bolsillo saco el reloj que había "requisitado" sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de golpe cuando una bala le destrozo el reloj sin lastimarle la mano.

-Vaya, me llego un olor a casa y te encontré.-Jinx dio un salto desde el techo al fondo del callejón , cayendo sobre la tapa de un deposito de basura para dar una pirueta y caer gentilmente al suelo Ekko enmudeció al reconocer a su antigua amiga de mil batallas.

-J-Jinx…-Ekko instintivamente se acerco a abrazarla, Jinx levanto su metralleta "Pum-Pum" apuntado al joven.

-Quieto casanova.-Dijo Jinx que sonreía confundida.

-Yo, lo siento…-Ekko entristecido y confundido retrocedió, Jinx satisfecha solo dio media vuelta y se preparo para irse.-Espera ¿eso es todo?

-Solo, me acerque por que tenia curiosidad ya la sacie, ahora me voy… trata de que no asalten hay una maniática suelta en la ciudad me han dicho.

-No, tienes por que irte… vine a esta presuntuosa ciudad a buscarte a ti.

-¿buscarme? … _HahaHaHa_ … aun sabes como hacerme reír.

-Regresa conmigo a Zaun llevaremos a Vi con nosotros todo sera como en los viejos tiempos.-Rogó Ekko, Jinx miro al chico a los ojos por un segundo parecía que su sonrisa era de lastima mas que de una desequilibrada mental, La chica cambio su metralleta por arma pescado.

- _Deberías hacerle caso Jinx, puede que aun logres salvarte a ti misma con su ayuda…_ -Dijo Jinx misma mientra movía su lanzacohetes, Jinx rio un poco.-Vamos cara pescado no te saque para que usaras tu boca así…-Ekko levanto una ceja incrédulo ante lo que veía, Jinx comenzó a disparar contra Ekko este esquivo todos los disparos aun impactado por quien era quien le atacaba Ekko y por ello se descuido un proyectil le dio en el hombro, la sangre broto y Jinx detuvo el fuego.

-No, te matare por que no seria divertido.-Jinx se acerco a Ekko y le dio un ligero golpe con su dedo en su nariz.-Pero si vuelves a decir estupideces lo haré por mucho que eso me aburra.-Al terminar la frase Jinx le dio una patada en la cara a Ekko casi desmayándolo mientras una lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla del muchacho. La chica salio del callejón como vino.

- _Re-rebobinar._ -Un halo de luz envolvió a Ekko regresando su cuerpo a segundos antes de la batalla contra Jinx, Pero el dolor de ser ella quien casi lo asesina quedo marcado para el en su ya cicatrizada alma.

.

.

.

 ** **Hospital general de Piltover…****

Vi ya se volvía una cliente regular del lugar, y lo daba a notar demandando comida "verdadera" y nada de gelatina y huevos con espárragos.

-TRÁIGANME CARNE.-Gritaba VI a las enfermeras asustadas, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió estas escaparon antes de que el visitante entrara, Vi guardo silencio al ver a su Jefa entrando.

-Veo que ya recuperaste las energías.-Dijo Caitlyn que se cruzaba de brazos mientras le dedicaba una sincera sonrisa a su compañera.

-Puedes apostar que si.-Dijo enérgicamente Caitlyn.

-Me alegro, mañana saldrás de alta… y después de eso quiero que te tomes unas vacaciones.-Sentencio la sheriff aun sabiendo lo que se le venia encima.

-Jodete.-Dijo Vi, ella al segundo se arrepintió de sus palabras pero de nuevo su orgullo se imponía sobre lo mejor de ella.-Yo me quedo asta el final… ¿por que debes hacer esto?-Caitlyn se sobo con los dedos su frente, mientras intentaba ordenar sus ideas para no molestar mas a su compañera.

-Jinx hizo un dibujo de ti en la tesoreria, estallo las bombas en la bodega para lastimarte… sea quien sea esta lunática tiene una fijación por ti, esta jugando contigo… y no voy dejar que ella lo haga.

-Mas me dañas mas a mi obligándome a irme que a ella… y si ella me quiere ¡es genial! Podemos usar eso para derrotarla.

-No.-Dijo Caitlyn, La habitación se puso en silencio.-No puedo permitir que te expongas así.

-¿Eso quieres?

-Es lo mejor… deja de actuar como una niña y rezongar para todo.-Dijo Caitlyn autoritaria.

-Y tu deja de decirme que hacer puede que seas mi Jefa, pero no eres perfecta.-Contesto Vi.

-No, pero soy tu jefa como lo has dicho y vas a obedecerme y se acabo, ¿entendido oficial?-Vi sabia que Caitlyn iba en serio, a pesar de su enojo con ella sabia que no la dejaría en paz asta darle la razón.-¿entendido oficial?-Volvió a repetir Caitlyn.

-Si, Sheriff.-Caitlyn sonrió le dio la espalda a Vi para salir mientras esta le sacaba la lengua, pero esta volteo un momento y vio a Vi con la lengua de fuera aun así ella ignoro eso.

-No, hagas nada tonto… si no le tienes miedo a la muerte entonces ten compación por la gente que se preocupa por ti.-Acto seguido Caitlyn salio de la habitación, Vi se dejo caer en su cama tomo su alomada y la uso para ahogar un grito de furia y frustración.

 **Continuara: Revelaciones y Demonios.**

 **N** ** **.A.:**** ** **Muchísimas**** ** **gracias por los últimos reviews**** ** **Gonzalo314**** ****y**** ** **NafCaXxX**** ****el siguiente capitulo creeme te va a gustar.****

 ** **Bueno sobre notas personales de este capitulo, pues me base en teorías y interacciones de Ekko con otros campeones, pero si la cosa aun no esta lo suficiente clara pues en el siguiente lo estará mas parte de la historia que comparte Vi, Ekko y Jinx se rebelara aun**** ****mas…**** ** **ya que Ekko se encuentra con Vi.****

 ** **Sobre parejas, bueno hagamos un lista de las que aparecerán… Caitlyn x VI (Que no lo tendrán fácil), Blitzcrank x Orianna (pronto reaparecerán y con ellos los recelos del profesor Reveck) , Ekko x Jinx VS Jinx x ¿? (Podrá salvar Ekko a Jinx de ella misma o Jinx perderá su ultimo rastro de cordura arrastrada por ... ¿?)****

 ** **Sin mas gracias por la lectura y si les gusto me dicen, los veo en la grieta papus y mamus...****


	6. C5: Revelaciones y Demonios

****Capitulo**** ** **C**** ** **inco**** ** **:**** **Revelaciones y Demonios.**

Jayce se levantaba con una de sus canciones favoritas similar a una sinfonía de Bethoven la "Quasi una fantasia" para ser mas exactos, se rasco un poco la cabeza se puso su ropa de trabajo se sirvió un poco de café cuando escucho por las bocinas alrededor de toda su casa que alguien estaba tocando el timbre su rostro se ilumino de felicidad rápidamente prendió la holopantalla que mostraba el rostro del visitante y al ver quien era su sonrisa desapareció.

-Soy Vi, ábreme gordo flojo.-Ordenaba la pelirosa desde la pantalla.

-¿que no se supone deberías estar en el trabajo a estas horas? ¿Al fin Caitlyn entro en razón y te despidió?-Pregunto el inventor.

-Tengo vacaciones inútil, y eso significa que no puedo usar el gimnasio de la estación de policía pero recordé que tengo una mascota que tiene el suyo privado y decidí dejarme caer para alimentarlo.-Dijo la Pelirosa.

-Generalmente no dejo que animales salvajes y babosos entren a mi casa, pero esta bien are una excepción por ti si prometes limpiarte las pezuñas antes de entrar y guardar la compostura que espero una visita importante.-Respondió Jayce.

-Solo abre esta cosa.-Ordeno Vi, la puerta se abrió y la pelirosa entro al jardín de la mansión del inventor este mismo abrió la puerta de su casa haciéndole una reverencia en forma de burla, Al verla mas de cerca Vi cargaba con sus guantes hextech en una maleta especial que los exponía de tal manera que se notaba que estaban hechos trizas por la explosión en la tesoreria, así como a su vez llevaba una mochila de lazo en la que Jayce pensó que traía su ropa de gimnasio.

-Supongo que también vas a querer que te preste mi taller para arreglar tus guantes.-Dijo Jayce sarcásticamente haciéndose a la idea de tenerla retostando un buen rato en su casa.

-Si, acertaste eres un genio.-Dijo Vi efusiva con un tono de burla, El inventor se rasco la cabeza y siguió a su visita adentro de esta, La pelirosa examino el cuarto principal antes de dirigirse al gimnasio del inventor.-¿que hoy no tienes alguna pobre chica de la que te hayas aprovechado usándola como hoyo de los deseos?

-Me alegra saber que me tienes en tan alta estima… Pero no, no me he "aprovechado" de ninguna chica en algunos meses si tanto te interesa mi vida sexual…-Jayce hizo una pequeña pausa al ver que su amiga no contestaba.- bueno ya sabes donde esta el gimnasio te vomitaste en el la ultima vez que hice fiesta y el taller donde estoy casi seguro que rompiste una lampara, que te diviertas.-Finalizo el inventor, pero Vi lo interrumpió antes de que este marchara a realizar su rutina diaria.

-espera.. tu has … ¿has hablado con ella?-Dijo VI un poco insegura de tocar el tema.

-¿con quien? ¿Caitlyn?-Pregunto confundido el inventor.

-Si.

-¿Sobre que?

-No lo se como hornear una tarta casera de naranja…-Dije Vi con un tono mas hostil.

-Si, pero recordé que era alérgico a la naranja y se me paso.-Respondió el inventor con una sonrisa sincera.

-obviamente me refiero a lo de Jinx.-Contesto efusiva Vi.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. si hable con ella, le dije que si necesitaba ayuda… me prohibió entrometerme en el caso, tal vez su manía por cazar criminales puede que este sobreponiéndose a su tela de juicio pero si la situación en Piltover no cambia obvio intercederé, pero creeme a lo largo de los años que llevo de conocerla se que siempre tiene un plan, Caitlyn es mas dura que tu.-Dijo Jayce que continuaba sonriéndole a Vi mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-Ya veo…-Dijo VI un poco mas tranquila.

-¿pelearon y te saco del caso verdad? ... Aun que tal vez no en ese orden-Supuso Jayce, Vi se puso nerviosa ante la precisión del comentario y el lo noto de inmediato.-No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que ella recapacitara pero no puedes culparla por preocuparse por tu seguridad.-Vi suspiro de nuevo detestaba esas palabras, la hacían sentir menos de lo que era.

-Suenas como ella, por que todo mundo debe de preocuparse por mi ya estoy grande.

-Entonces demuéstralo respeta la decisión de Caitlyn , creeme se que tarde o temprano se retractara… tu y ella son como… como…. Como entidades complementarias entre las dos forman un todo.-Vi sonrió un poco ante esas palabras, por lo que había entendido el inventor dijo algo cursi y científico desde su punto de vista.

-Gracias, aveces eres un imbécil pero luego eres un imbécil útil.-Alago Vi a Jayce.

-Vaya no sabia que los manatís pudiesen ser agradecidos con los humanos.-Respondió Jayce luego de que Vi "alivio" el ambiente con ese ultimo comentario.-Bien si quieres algo solo dilo y no te robes mis botellas de alcohol, que realmente espero visitas.

-De hecho si quiero algo, necesito un saco de boxeo.-Vi saco un par de guantes similares a los que se usan en Muay Thai de su mochila y se los lanzo a Jayce.

-No me jodas.-Dijo Jayce sorprendido después de atrapar los guantes en el aire.

-¿que tienes miedo de no poder sacarte mi bota del trasero? O ¿te da miedo que te guste tenerlo ahí? -Dijo VI desafiante.

-Bien, si quieres poner eso de pretexto para manosearme como la guarra obscena que eres... ¿quien soy yo para negártelo?-Dijo Jayce también desafiante, mientras se ponía los guantes.

.

.

.

La sheriff de Piltover por centésima vez leía las palabras en la carta que se había encontrado en el los restos de la tesoreria...

''jamás podrás atraparme''

Ella sabia que lo mas preocupante era el verbo "podrás" , Jinx no se refería al cuerpo de policía la delincuente hubiese conjugado a ''podrán'' la criminal lanzaba el reto o amenaza a un solo individuo especifico Vi, la Sheriff sabia que Jinx tenia algo personal contra su compañera pero no podía entender el que era y eso angustiaba, al punto de comenzarse a obsesionar.

Sin darse cuenta la oscuridad de la noche ya había caído, Caitlyn saldría a patrullar dentro de poco cuando un sonido llamo fuertemente su atención al estar camino a dirigirse al estacionamiento ella sabia que solo había personal en el piso de arriba nadie devisa estar cerca del sitio donde se encontraba al menos no a estas horas. Saco su pistola de mano y se dirigió lentamente hacia donde escucho el sonido, y efectivamente lo que había escuchado era una puerta abriéndose pero de forma lenta lo que resultaba aun mas sospechoso la puerta pertenecía al centro de computo. Ella se asomo lentamente solo parar mirar a un chico de tez negra y peinado mohicano tecleando cuidadosamente una de las maquinas de la estación.

-Levanta las manos y alejate de esa computadora.-Dijo Caitlyn mientras apuntaba al chico.

-Aaaa quien llamo a la policía.-Bromeo el chico, que levantaba las manos lentamente luego volteo a ver a la chica que lo amenazaba.-pero si es la jefa del rancho.

-de rodillas y manos donde las vea.-Ordeno la Sheriff, el chico sonrió tomo su arma de su espalda lanzo algo al aire y despareció del sitio, Caitlyn corrió rápidamente al computador que usaba el muchacho solo para descubrir que lo estaba viendo era el expediente de Vi, La chica tomo su móvil y marco a su compañera por simple reflejo asta escuchar su voz.

-Hola ¿que quieres?...

-Vi, ¿estas en tu depar…?

-...Solo bromeo, ahora estoy ocupada así que deja el tu problema después del tono…-Caitlyn soltó un suspiro molesta de como Vi se la jugaba aun sin estar presente mientras esperaba el maldito tono.

-Vi idiota en cuanto escuches esto llamame puede que estés en peligro.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la mansión del defensor del mañana para ser mas específicos el taller del inventor Vi estaba ocupada reparando y mejorando sus guantes sin duda era todo un alivio que Jayce estuviese bien abastecido de placas,tornillos,válvulas,etc e incluso una forja de hierro con distintos moldes, lo que pudo tomarle días lo estaba haciendo en horas y también sacaba provecho del equipo de sonido de Jayce que tenia a volumen completo cosa que le ayudo a no notar su móvil sonando.

Mientras que en la planta alta Jayce finalmente se reunía con su visita tan esperada.

Janna estaba sentada a la mesa disfrutando de un corte de carne junto con una copa de vino.

-Creía que ya no vendrías estaba pensando que terminaría otra noche llorando asta quedarme dormido.-Intento hacer un chiste el inventor, cosa que funciono pues Janna se rio ante tal comentario.

-Lamento venir tan tarde pero estuve dando conferencias todo el día y los profesores de la universidad no paraban de comparar apuntes conmigo después de que termine.

-Bueno no puedes culparlos pocas veces alguien de Piltover puede intercambiar notas con alguien de Zaun… he… espero no te ofenda ese comentario.-Dijo Jayce un poco nervioso.

-He, tranquilo se que Zaun esta sumido en una locura en estos momentos no soy ciega a pesar de todo el aprecio que le pueda tener a…-Las palabras de Janna quedaron interrumpidas al ver a Vi entrando por la puerta del comedor.-No sabia que tenias visitas.- dijo la rubia.

-No se fijen en mi solo voy a la cocina por algo de combustible.-Dijo Vi despreocupada, Jayce se quedo boca abierto.

-Ella es la fontanera venia a arreglar le baño.-Dijo Jayce, Vi se detuvo al oír esas palabras.

-Así es yo vengo a arreglar el baño el muchacho caga cocodrilos gigantes me tomara meses destaparlo.-Contesto la pelirosa mientras salia de la habitación, Jayce no podía estar mas avergonzado y molesto, por otra parte su "cita" acababa de perder su apetito cuando el móvil del inventor comenzó a sonar.

-¿Que?-Respondió Jayce molesto.

-¿Jayce?

-¿Caitlyn?… que sucede.-Jayce hizo una seña a Janna de que lo excusara un momento, La Zaunita dio un sorbo a su copa mientras recorría con la vista la lujosa habitación.

-¿Has visto a Vi?

-Si, ¿por que?

-Puede que este en peligro.

-Esta en mi casa si la sacas de aquí donare al cuerpo de policía mis regalías de las baterías solares de este mes.-Suplico Jayce.

-Voy para haya.-Caitlyn colgó.

-¡¿"ega Cailyn"? Si era ella dile que no "estoi"!-Grito Vi desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Si era ella y viene a para sacarte de mi casa… y no hables con la boca llena!-Grito Jayce, Janna miraba confundida la extraña situación.

-Creo que debería irme.-Dijo "la Furia de la Tormenta ".

-No, espera…-Rogó Jayce.

-Mira es obvio que estas ocupado y a menos que la famosa agente Vi haya renunciado a la policía dudo que ella fuese una fontanera, ademas fue mi culpa por venir tan tarde si quieres podemos salir mañana mas temprano estaré todavía unos días mas en Piltover antes de regresar a Zaun.-Dijo la rubia, Jayce sonrió triunfante aun así Janna se negó a que Jayce la acompañara al sitio donde se hospedaba teniendo este que conformarse con llevarla solo a la salida de su casa.

.

.

.

Ekko corría por los callejones de Piltover después de su pequeña inspección en la comisaria de la ciudad, A pesar de que Caitlyn a estas alturas intuía el muchacho sabría que buscaba a Vi tenia la esperanza de toparse con la pelirosa antes de que su jefa le avisase.

-Y ahí estas.-Dijo el chico que al fin llegaba a su objetivo, los departamentos de la parte comercial de la ciudad. En el departamento numero 11 vivía Vi según la información de la base de datos de la policía. El muchacho atravesó la pared del sitio con su salto de fase y sigilosamente llego asta el apartamento numero 11, miro por el cerrojo solo para notar que no había luces encendidas sin esperar una invitación forzó la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

-Algunas cosas nunca cambian.-Dijo el muchacho que sonreía al ver la peculiar decoración de Vi, varias herramientas y pedazos de chatarra regados por la sala.-Tan desordenada como siempre.

- _Oh pero regalito me traído el gatito_ _._ -Una voz aterradoramente siniestra rompió el silencio junto con el aire que se cortaba por una navaja que poco le falta para ser una espada clavándose en el hombro de Ekko desde su espalda, el chico grito de dolor miro de reojo a su atacante juro que era un demonio de cara pálida asta que parpadeo y lo perdió de vista.

-… ¡¿quien eres cobarde?!.- Grito Ekko mientras que acompañado de varios gemidos de dolor retiraba la navaja de su hombro.

-Vaya vaya… nadie me advirtió de ti… se suponía venia por la chica.-Dijo una voz en medio de la oscuridad.

-Una chica, si le haces algo a Vi yo…-Amenazo Ekko.

-No deberías preocuparte por ella niño… preocupate por ti.-Una navaja salio de la oscuridad Ekko la esquivo y pudo ver la silueta de su atacante un arlequín con una cara demoníaca, un bufón siniestro. Shaco.-En mi siguiente truco te haré desaparecer.-Dijo el bufón luego de rio con locura.

-S-Shaco.-Susurro Ekko, para el Shaco solo era un cuento para niños una historia de terror no algo real, pero a pesar del miedo que imponía el demoníaco bufón Ekko se preparo para encararlo.

.

.

.

Jayce y Caitlyn entraban a la cocina donde Vi aun terminaba de comer su tercer emparedado, Vi intercambio miradas con Caitlyn en una mezcla de hostilidad y orgullo.

-¿nos permitirías un momento?-Dijo Caitlyn a Jayce.

-Sabes que me encanta que vengas a mi casa a darme ordenes pero… no.-Respondió Jayce, Caitlyn volteo a verlo enojado.

-Yo no tengo por que hablar contigo estoy de vacaciones.-Dijo Vi que se levantaba de su asiento, Caitlyn la tomo del brazo sorpresivamente la pelirosa sin voltearla a ver le contesto.-Oh creeme Cupcake yo que tu no me tocaría así en estos momentos.-Amenazo Vi, Caitlyn suspiro y la soltó.

-Jinx envió una carta retándote a que la atraparas.-Dijo la detective, Vi abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

-¿que?-Dijo Vi.

-Y eso no es todo un chico de tez negra con un reloj de arena tatuado en su frente se infiltro en la estación para buscar tu archivo.-Agrego la sheriff, Vi sentía que se iba a desmayar de tantas noticias su estomago comenzó dolerle o tal vez fue por que le hecho demasiada salsa a su emparedado.-Si queremos que esto funcione… ambas debemos ser honestas, te conozco desde años y se que no es coincidencia nada de esto… si puedo confiar en ti debe ser ahora.-Vi se llevo su mano a su frente y se limpio el sudor de esta, cerro los ojos y trago saliva.

-U-ustedes son lo mas cercano que e tenido a una familia en mucho tiempo, y ese es el punto yo tuve una familia aun que no compartíamos sangre compartíamos y nos confiábamos entre nosotros nuestras vidas… nací en Zaun...-Jayce levanto la ceja ante esta pequeña revelación, Caitlyn por su lado no se sorprendió, ella era la única persona que sabia en todo Piltover la nacionalidad real de Vi dicha por la misma pelirosa a ella en una charla distante a este momento.- ...desde que tengo memoria nunca conocí a mis padres, pero conocí a varios niños en mi misma situación, huérfanos en una ciudad donde para ganarte la vida debes ser mas listo que los demás, ahí había una chica la mayor de todos que nos enseño a cuidarnos ella siempre nos decía " _que nadie_ _nace_ _perfecto y todos eramos_ _débiles_ _de alguna forma_ _, pero se_ _podían_ _sacar ventaja de las debilidades de los_ _demás_ _mientras estos no conocieran la tuya_ " … estafa,robo,asalto todo y mas hicimos yo la amaba dios era mi maldita heroína recibiría un disparo por ella.-Los ojos de Vi se hincharon un poco, su nariz se comenzó a poner roja.

Caitlyn saco un pañuelo de su bolsa y se lo ofreció a Vi ella se limpio un poco los ojos, mientras cuidadosamente doblo el pañuelo y se preparo para continuar con su historia.

-...ella se metió con quien no debía la mataron ...la violaron, así de la nada yo me encontré a mi misma cuidando a los demás chicos que la seguían, yo liderando a una pandilla de delincuentes pre-adolencentes…-Rio con tristeza la pelirosa.-robábamos pedazos de chatarra tecnológica para luego venderlos solo así alimentas a mas de diez bocas en ciudad como Zaun, mi ultimo trabajo fue cuando convencí a todos de asaltar una mina… recuerdan la historia donde "Tenía que elegir entre huir con mis compañeros o intentar salvar a los inocentes mineros de un túnel derribado. " … era mentira, mi ambición me llevo a adentrarme mas de lo planeado cuando la mina comenzó a colapsar mis compañeros ya habían salido y yo solo tenia dos opciones, morir con los mineros o intentar salvar mi trasero… hice lo ultimo y sin darme cuenta salve a los mineros… Yo al no encontrarme con ellos de nuevo me sentí liberada me sentí libre de no tener que cargar con mas mocosos e hice lo que siempre desee huir de Zaun, huir de ellos … y ese es el punto el chico con el tatuaje de reloj es Ekko y junto con Jinx fueron mi familia y los abandone…-Vi finalmente se soltó en lagrimas mientras intentaba pasar la saliva que se atoraba por su garganta.-... Yo yo no quería contarles esto por que... ¡rayos!, ustedes son demasiado buenos para mi... la sheriff de Piltover de una familia antigua noble y rica , el héroe de la ciudad y el mejor inventor que tiene... ¿que soy yo comparada con ustedes?… solo no quería que me miraran como lo que se que soy como me miraban los adultos en Zaun, como basura…-Tan pronto termino de decir esto Caitlyn se acerco lentamente hacia ella, los brazos de la Sheriff embolvieron la espalda de la pelirosa mientras que sus labios le susurraban a los oidos.

-Tu no eres basura si lo vuelves a decir te daré una paliza, tu eres comparación y no sientas vergüenza por desear ser libre. -Vi respondió el abrazo a Caitlyn mientras dejaba salir sus lagrimas, Cuando sintió a su espalda los brazos del inventor que envolvía tanto a ella como a Caitlyn.

-Antes, mucho antes de ser un héroe o cualquier titulo que no se si merezca, soy tu familia y nunca dudes de eso, Yo soy Jayce el amigo de Vi… el mejor titulo que tendré. -Dijo el inventor, los tres campeones permanecieron abrazados juntos asta que Vi paro de llorar.

Un hora mas tarde, ambas chicas caminaban bajo el cielo estrellado Vi había dejado sus guantes en casa de Jayce bajo la promesa de este de terminar de repararlos, mientras que Caitlyn se había ofrecido a acompañar a Vi asta su departamento a pesar de las protestas del inventor de que ya era demasiado tarde para estuviesen afuera.

-perdón…-Dijo Caitlyn de la nada.

-¿por que?

-Por no confiar en ti…

-Venga que la hora del drama fue hace rato, eso es agua pasada.-Dijo sonriente la pelirosa.

-Vi….-Caitlyn paro de caminar, la pelirosa igual se detuvo para voltear a verla.-Yo… quise protegerte por que me importas y se que soy mala expresándolo pero… pero sin ti nunca podre atrapar a Jinx.

-Te juro que así sera Cupcake.-Dijo Vi, Caitlyn guardo silencio.-...por. cierto… yo también.

-¿tu también?-pregunto Caitlyn confundía.

-Si, yo también quiero protegerte… -Vi se acerco poco a poco a Caitlyn, la pelirosa inclino su rostro hacia el de ella podía oler el perfume de la sheriff sentir su respiración en su rostro, y cuando sus labios estaban apunto de tocar los de la pelinegra, esta la aparto delicadamente con una mano.-L-lo siento… yo p-pense…-Dijo Vi confundida y avergonzada.

-No, es mi culpa es solo que esto es demasiado…-Dijo Caitlyn.

-Yo creo, que puedo volver desde aquí a mi departamento jejeje.-Interrumpió Vi nerviosa.

-¿estas segura?-Pregunto Caitlyn aun roja por lo que casi había ocurrido.

-Si.-y sin decir mas Vi salio corriendo.

En pocos minutos llego asta su departamento aun se sentía bastante avergonzada por lo ocurrido pero toda su vergüenza se esfumo cuando vio que la puerta de este estaba abierta, ella entro de golpe armada con un tubo que guardaba en una maceta al lado su puerta camino atenta asta su sala solo para ver a Ekko tirado en el piso cubierto de su propia sangre...

 **Continuara:** **La sombra que nos cubre.**

 **N** ** **.A.:**** ** **Me alegro mucho que les este gustando la historia este cap va dedicado a NafCaXxX en especial…**** ** **y pues que puedo decir, nada me gusta mas que ver a los tres champs mas representativos juntos compartiendo un momento tan sentimental… Este es sin duda el capitulo mas largo**** ** **así**** ** **que espero aprovechen que no actualizare asta el próximo martes.****

 ** **Uff, este capitulo tuvo tantas escenas cortadas, que tuve de hecho que reducirlo y aun asi quedo grande como la pelea de entrenamiento de Jayce y Vi, la cena completa de Janna y Jayce, Caitlyn le cuenta un chiste a Vi durante su caminata bajo las estrellas y una escena cortada de Jinx.****

 ** **Bueno también abre varias preguntas, ¿que hace Shaco en Piltover? ¿Janna es solo un cameo? ¿El inventor al fin se quedara con la chica? ¿por que Caitlyn no respondió el beso de Vi? ¿Quien envió a Shaco para terminar con vi y por que? ¿Donde esta la trama de Blitzcrank y Orianna?**** ** **¿Quien es el misterioso y pervertido tío Lyte de Ezreal? (es el anciano del abismo de los lamentos) ¿Si es Lyte donde esta**** ** **Geeves**** ** **? ¿Cuantos capitulos durara esta historia? Algunas de esas preguntas se responderán en el próximo capitulo. -_-****

 ** **Si les gusto, agradeceré como siempre que me dejen su opinión del cap… Saludos y gracias por la lectura.****


	7. C6: La sombra que nos cubre

El bufón miraba desde la oscuridad a su nueva victima, esta a su vez apreciaba la vista que le regalaba la altura del rascacielos donde estaban.

-¿Vas a quedarte en silencio como un mimo o vas a matarme como el bufón reprimido que eres?-Dijo la chica de pelo azul con coletas, mientras miraba a donde se encontraba el Arlequín.

-Todo a su tiempo mi querida Jinx.-Dijo el Arlequín con un tono burlón cuando se mostraba ante la chica.

-Entonces que buscas aquí Shaco… -Pregunto con una sonrisa la bala perdida.

-La respuesta a un capricho de una duda que tengo.

-¡Ho! para ser un payaso usas palabras muy rebuscadas.

- _Hahahahahahaha_ … para ser una maniática loca tu sed de sangre es igual a la de un niño que se quedo sin su postre.

-Debo de haber caído realmente bajo si ahora es Shaco quien esta intentando darme terapia… _Alejemos de el Jinx huele a sangre y_ _algo peor_ _._ -Dijo Jinx esto ultimo mientras movía su arma.-Igual que nosotros _Hehahaha._ -Dijo Jinx que comenzaba a reír.-Y dime ¿que duda puede agobiarte?

-Tu.-Shaco saco sus dagas y se abalanzo contra Jinx esta rápidamente tomo su metralleta y abrió fuego.

 ** **Capitulo**** ** **Seis**** ** **:**** **La sombra que nos cubre.**

Jayce se despertaba y volteaba a ver a complacido la melena rubia que se asomaba debajo de las sabanas de su cama.

-Veo que dormiste bien ¿no es así Janna?-El inventor se acerba a darle el beso a su compañera de cama cuando su melena cambio de color y se volvió rosa, esta se volteo para desvelar el rostro de Vi.

-Pedazo de huevon, por que no te levantas.-Dijo la pelirosa.

-¿Que carajos? ¿vi?-Contesto atónito el inventor sin descifrar la situación.

-Que asco estas diciendo mi nombre.-Le volvió a contestar incoherentemente la pelirosa.

-¡Que Mierda!-Luego de eso Jayce se despertó sudando y casi pálido, volteo a ver su cuarto solo para encontrar a Vi de pie al lado de su cama con su boca picándole la costillas.-Eres una desgraciada acabas de arruinarme uno de mis mejores sueños.

-Si lo note no parabas de balbucear mi nombre y lo que lo vuelve mas asqueroso aun esa cosa.-Señalo vi con su dedo al bulto que se asomaba de la entrepierna de Jayce tapado para fortuna de ella por la sabanas.

-No es lo que crees no te sientas tan alagada… ¿ademas como mierdas entraste?

-Hice una copia de tu tarjeta-llave la ultima vez que estuve aquí.-Dijo vi sonriendo orgullosa.

-¿Y ahora que diablos quieres?-Pregunto Jayce molesto mientras se ponía una playera sucia que tenia votada sobre su cama.

-Tu ayuda con un amigo… y por cierto si haces esto por mi dejare que esta noche en la bañera pienses en mi, es mas te daré un regalo para que lo uses como quieras aquí va: … _Oh si Jayce, oh Jayciee_ … _eres tan_ _gallardo_ _..._ -Respondió diciendo esto ultimo la pelirosa intentado no reírse mientras fosaba una cara de placer que para Jayce le parecía mas que una cara de problemas estomacales.

-Vete a la mierda y largo de mi habitación.-Dijo Jayce molesto, mientras le arrojaba un zapato suyo que Vi esquivo mientras se salia del cuarto riéndose.

A los pocos minutos Jayce salia de su cuarto y guiado por Vi lo llevo a su laboratorio donde un desangrado Ekko yacía semi-inconciente.

-Yo conozco a este tipo es un... ladrón y un criminal.-Dijo Jayce molesto de verlo de nuevo.

-Como yo antes de conocer a Caitlyn, ademas el… es mi amigo.-Vi miro seriamente a Jayce que poco a poco desfrunció el ceño.

-...El hecho de que tenga doctorados no significa que sea un medico...¿entiendes eso no?-Dijo Jayce aceptando la situación.

-Debes de hacer algo, si lo llevo al hospital lo arrestaran… tu mismo lo has dicho es un criminal.-Dijo Vi preocupada.

-Dejalo… Yo… no quiero su ayuda.-Interrumpió Ekko que se intentaba poner de pie, Vi se lo impidió.

-No el te ayudara y tu te quedaras aquí.-Dijo la pelirosa.

-Bien, bien… tengo un paquete de primeros auxilios bien dotado, supongo que podre poner a prueba ese curso que tome en la universidad.-Dijo Jayce resignado, Ekko gruño del dolor y se dejo caer sobre la mesa de metal donde lo había colocado Vi,obviamente no le agradaba la idea de que su vida estuviese ahora en las manos de un piltillo.

.

.

.

Caitlyn miraba el reloj por séptima vez en el día, mientras que a cada segundo su mente comenzaba a trabajar mas y mas, no sobre el caso de Jinx oh algún otro si no sobre Vi.

-¿por que diablos tuviste que hacerlo vi? ¿no podías conformarte solo con mi amistad?… maldición, yo no quería esto… sabia que tarde o temprano podría herirte, pero no esperaba que me doliera tanto…-Pensaba para si Caitlyn sobre lo sucedido con Vi anoche, mientras volteaba a ver el escritorio de su compañera que no se había presentado a trabajar hoy. Caitlyn se levanto de su silla y fue a revisar el escritorio de Vi cuando un oficial paso cerca ella aprovecho para preguntarle lo obvio.

-Oficial Merkel, sabe si la oficial Vi se presento a trabajar hoy.

-Lo siento jefa, no la he visto… ¿que no estaba de vacaciones?

-Gracias Oficial.-Corto la platica Caitlyn de golpe, mientas revisaba el cajón de su compañera aparte de encontrar varias cajetillas de cigarros vaciás y archivos sucios con manchas de café y comida encontró algo interesante, dos fotos… En una se podían apreciar a tres niños uno de cabello blanco y moreno el mas pequeño, y dos chicas de cabello rosa y azul abrasados los tres infantes, Caitlyn suspiro en la segunda foto estaba ella con Vi y Jayce abrazados en una fiesta Vi estaba dándole un beso en el cachete a ella mientras que Jayce estaba tomando de la bebida de Vi, La Sheriff no aguanto mas y se las dejo en su sitio.

.

.

.

-¡Woooo! no puedo creer que sea de Zaun esta cosa.-Dijo Lyte que miraba a Blitzcrank inmóvil.-En mis tiempos nosotros hubiéramos creado un golem antes que ellos.

-Bueno doctor Lyte sin animo de ser grosero yo creo no tiene sentido lo que acaba de dec…

-Cállese señorito Reveck no se te olvide quien fue su profesor en la universidad.-Interrumpió Lyte al experto en metalurgia.

-Venga tío, dale un respiro después de todo solo estamos aquí cumplimiento un favor a Jayce… por si el Golem el se pone loco.-Dijo Ezreal lo mas educadamente posible.

-Bueno ya, venga actívenlo que me hago viejo.-Dijo emocionado Lyte, Reveck bajo y apretó los botones que tenia que apretar y el golem volvió a la "vida".

-Destruir.-Dijo el golem, todos se pusieron en posición de ataque.

-Esperen.-Corto el momento una voz femenina y metálica.

-¿Ahora que?-Dijo Molesto Lyte.

-El no esta atacando.-Replico la doncella mecánica Orianna, y era cierto Blitzcrank no estaba atacando.

-Es verdad.-Confirmo lo obvio el inteligente de Ezreal.

-Destruir.-Volvió a decir Blitzcrank.

-Sin embargo no para de amenazarnos.-Dijo el profesor Reveck, Orianna comenzó a acercarse a Blitzcrank.-Espera hija ¿que haces?

-Me comunico.-Respondió Orianna, esta se acerco a Blitzcrank y extendió su mano, el golem movió su cabeza en dirección a ella y comenzó a levantar su mano.

-Orianna.-Grito el profesor Reveck, pero Orianna no se movió y en pocos segundo la mano del golem tocaba la mano de la doncella.

-Orianna.-Dijo la doncella a modo de presentación señalándose a ella misma, El golem guardo silencio mientras seguía su rostro apuntando en dirección a ella.

-Blitzcrank, ¿eres tu mi creadora?-Dijo el golem.

-No, tu creador es Vik…

-Soy yo.-Se adelanto Reveck a Orianna.-Tu eres mi creación.

-Yo… Yo… no recuerdo.

-Que es lo ultimo que recuerdas.-Cuestiono Orianna a Blitzcrank.

-A un hombre, pero no-no-no-no... no lo veo correctamente.-Todos los presentes se miraron entre si confusos.

.

.

.

Ekko despertaba aun adolorido sus heridas provocadas por las dagas y cajas de Shaco estaban completamente saturadas, a su lado estaba Vi con una manguera sacándole sangre de su brazo izquierdo mientras apretaba una pequeña pelotita anti-estres.

-Vi…yo.

-Eres un imbécil.-Le interrumpió Vi.-Después de todo lo aprendimos aun sigues llevando una vida criminal.-Ekko se molesto ante estas palabras.

-Disculpame por preocuparme por ti,veo que te avergüenza tu pasado ahora que tienes una vida nueva.

-¿Preocuparte por mi? Deberías comenzar a preocuparte por ti.

-Antes eras genial, ahora ni siquiera eres una sombra de lo que eres.

-Lamento haberme reformado.

-No todos podemos ser lo que queremos, si no lo que podemos ser.-Contesto Ekko.

-Ese es un pretexto tan cómodo.

-Al menos no necesito darle el culo a ningún piltillo para vivir cómodamente, Yo soy libre.

-Eres un imbécil, y de no ser por que estas aun moribundo te patearía el culo por ese ultimo comentario.

-Por tu culpa, Jinx esta loca.-Después de decir eso el puño de Vi se impacto en el cachete de Ekko.

-Cuando aprendas a dejar de echarle la culpa a las personas por lo miserable que eres, es ahí cuando voy a dejar que me reclames algo.-Ekko se quito la manguera que le transfería sangre y se levanto de la cama de metal.-¿que haces aun estas débil?

-No voy a quedarme aquí a recibir insultos de una agachada como tu, Yo salvare a Jinx sin ti o la ayuda de alguien.-Sentencio Ekko furioso.

-Veo que despertó el nene.-Interrumpió Jayce que recién entraba a la habitación con unas sabanas limpias, Ekko solo lo empujo con el hombro y se fue de la habitación.-¿No lo vas a detener?-Pregunto el Inventor a Vi.

-Ya esta grande y no soy su madre… ¿tienes algo de tomar?

.

.

.

Las ventanas de un mercados saltaban desasiéndose en el aire, la gente salia despavorida del sitio mientras que en su interior Jinx había tomado una cesto de compra y lo llenaba con pasteles y dulces (también un poco de leche).

-Se te callo esto.-Una mano le extendía un pequeño pastelillo de dulce la bala perdida esta lo tomo sin dar importancia al dueño de la mano.

-Gracias… he… ¿otra vez tu?-Jinx levanto una ceja y soplo su mechón al ver a Shaco de nuevo.

-Aun no terminamos lo de anoche.-Respondió el Arlequín.

-¿que quieres de mi? ¿quieres matarme? ¿quieres sexo? ¿quieres ver si soy tu alma gemela?

-No quiero ver tu limite.-Shaco saco una daga y con ella señalo a un anciano que había quedado atrapado en la tienda debido a que un anaquel lo alcanzo a aplastar.

-¿quieres que lo mate? Es aburrido matar a vejestorios que no puede hacer nada.-Contesto Jinx algo molesta.

-No, quiero que me veas a mi mientras lo despellejo.-Dijo el Arlequín, que se acercaba al anciano.

-N-no les tengo miedo… malditos fenómenos.-Dijo el anciano, Shaco levanto la mano y antes de poder apuñalarlo una bala impacto en la frente del pobre hombre.

-Compasión.-Susurro Shaco, sin que Jinx lo oyese.-Bueno te he subestimado, nos volveremos a ver _Hahahjhajhjaha_ ….-Dijo el Arlequín antes desaparecer.

Jinx miro por un momento el cuerpo del hombre que acaba de matar sin ninguna expresión visible en su rostro, y luego continuo su camino.

.

.

.

Shaco re-aperecia en un puerto oscuro de Piltover, una sombra se dejo ver al momento que el asesino se mostró.

-Se supone que no debes de jugar con Jinx ella es una pieza importante para lo que se acerca.-Dijo la silueta.

-Tampoco me pagan por que no lo haga… ademas no le he dicho aun como la han manipulado asta ahora.-Contesto Shaco en un tono burlón.

-Cuidado bufón, hay chistes que pueden matar a las personas.-Amenazo la silueta.

La silueta tiro una carpeta al piso, El Arlequín se agacho a recogerla, la abrió y volteo a ver a la silueta.

-¿algún problema con tu siguiente objetivo?-pregunto la silueta.

-No, pero … supongo que no deseas que lo haga ahorita.-Dijo el Arlequín mientra sobaba una de sus dagas.

-No, mañana tu sabes donde.-Replico la silueta.

-No estoy seguro que planeas ganar con esto pero espero mi dinero.-Amenazo Shaco.

-Y lo tendrás.

 **Continuara:** **Sentimientos reprimidos.**

 **N** ** **.A.:**** ** **Y se pone oscuro…****

 ** **Bueno antes que nada disculpas por desaparecerme**** ** **así**** ** **… per me**** ** **tenían**** ** **atrapado… en fin espero pronto tener otra vez buen ritmo en la historia,**** ** **Y gracias a "Guest" en especial por el comentario X**** ** **D y a ti por tu lectura.****

 ** **Sobre el futuro espeto poder meter a Camille of course.****

 ** **Nos vemos en la grieta.****


	8. C7: Sentimientos reprimidos

Jayce se despertaba lentamente aun sentía el sabor del alcohol en su boca, se rasco la cabeza mientras su deseo por tomar agua se volvía mas tentador segundo a segundo, cuando de repente volteo a ver a su lado a Vi compartiendo sabanas con el.

-Okey… es solo otro sueño.-Pensó para si Jayce, con un dedo pico el cachete de Vi esta aun dormida le soltó un manotazo para retirar la mano de Jayce de su cachete, Jayce sin creérselo aun se pellizco el mismo el cachete solo para comprobar…Que había pasado la noche con Vi.

 ** **Capitulo**** ** **S**** ** **iete**** ** **:**** **Sentimientos reprimidos.**

Caitlyn caminaba por la academia Yordle muchos de ellos volteaban a verla sorprendida, asta que la Sheriff se detuvo de golpe frente a Ziggs que estaba ocupado olfateando pólvora sobre su mesa de trabajo.

-¿que?-Pregunto Ziggs al notar la presencia de Caitlyn cerca a la de el.

-Necesito que me acompañes.-Demando con tono autoritario Caitlyn.

-Nunca me cojeras vivo.-Dijo el Yordle luego se hizo explotar a si mismo saliendo disparado por los aires, Caitlyn saco su rifle pero el Yordle estaba fuera de rango.

-Que sucede aquí.-Dijo Corki que recién llegaba a la escena, Pero Caitlyn paso de el comenzando la persecución del "experto en Hexplosivos", Ziggs se lanzo contra un ventana que daba al exterior de la academia pero a pesar de embestirla con todas sus fuerzas esta no se rompiendo logrando que el pequeño Yordle se rompiera la boca en el intento, Al levantarse lo primero que vio fueron las botas de Caitlyn en el piso frente el.

-Okey me rindo yo fui quien estuvo robando la basura del parque central.-Confeso el Yordle.

-¿que? Yo no vengo por eso.-Dijo la Sheriff.

-¿he? ¿Espera entonces que quieres de mi?-Pregunto confuso el Yordle.

-Necesito una consulta, pero antes… ¿a que te refieres con robar basura?

-Es difícil de explicar es una historia oscura y no apta para los débiles de corazón… -Confeso el Yordle.-Pero eso no importa... ¿dime que tipo de consulta quieres de mi?-Caitlyn le dio la mano a Ziggs para ayudarlo a levantarse luego se agacho para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y decir.

-Necesito que acompañes para pueda describirte la situación.

.

.

.

Tanto Jayce como Vi estaban un paños menores sentados uno frente al otro en la mesa del comedor de la casa del inventor, ni uno aun había roto el incomodo silencio.

-Yo…-Dijo Vi.

-Somos adultos no tenemos por que estar avergonzados.-Interrumpió Jayce energicamente.

-Si es verdad solo fue sexo, ademas somos solteros no engañamos a nadie.-Vi rio incómodamente.

-Si es verdad… ademas no estuvo nada mal.-Agrego el inventor, Vi se sonrojo un poco al recordar la noche anterior.

-Si, pero sea como sea no le dirás a nadie.-Ante estas ultimas palabras y cambio de tono en ellas, Vi se levanto de la mesa y miro seriamente al inventor.-a nadie ¿esta claro?.-Jayce quedo con la boca abierta.

-Si.-susurro.

-Bien, me voy a la estación.-Dijo Vi con una sonrisa mientras abandonaba la habitación, Jayce observo su reloj y noto que también se le hacia tarde hoy tenia un evento al que asistir.

.

.

.

Ziggs olfateaba y ¿lamia? la vieja tesoreria de Piltover ahora hecha ruinas gracias a Jinx, después de un buen rato se acerco a Caitlyn que estaba esperando en su auto.

-No es pólvora común es de origen Noxiana y solo hay dos formas de conseguir pólvora de cañón Noxiano sin ser Noxiano, que ellos te disparen o siendo Zaunita y comprarla bajo licencia.-Dijo el Yordle, Caitlyn se llevo la mano a la barbilla pensando como alguien tan inestable como Jinx pudo conseguir pólvora Noxiana.

-Hay alguna forma de robar pólvora de Noxus.-Pregunto la Sheriff.

-¿La suficiente como para hacer explotar este edificio?… Creo ellos habrían notado media tonelada perdida… pedazo de imbécil.-Pensando esto ultimo el Yordle.-Con razón Jinx dejo de comprarme explosivos a mi, ahora debe tener otro proveedor.-Agrego Ziggs, Caitlyn abrió los ojos y miro furiosa al experto en "hexplosivos".

-¿a que te refieres con "comprarme explosivos"?-Dijo la Sheriff.

-A que yo le vendía los explosivos, usted que cree.-Afirmo Ziggs sin mostrar preocupación, Caitlyn le dio una patada en la entre pierna y este callo al piso, la Sheriff puso su bota sobre el diminuto cuerpo del Yordle impidiéndole pararse y tomando su rifle apunto a la cara de este.

-¿que-que rayos haces?

-Pequeña bola de pelos, tu sabias de lo que era capaz y aun si le vendiste armas.

-Si, es mi amiga… bueno lo era hace tiempo que no la veo… espera no puedes arrestarme soy demasiado sensual para estar en prisión.-Confeso Ziggs.

-No te voy arrestar, (cosa que realmente debería)pero para no causarles problemas a la academia Yordle, pero vas a decirme ahora mismo todo lo que sepas de ella.-Al dar esta ultima orden Caitlyn retiro su bota del Yordle este se paro sobándose la panza aun pues para el Caitlyn estaba pasada de peso.

-Bien jefa.-Le respondió Ziggs.

.

.

.

Janna estaba por finalizar su conferencia en el estadio de la universidad de Piltover sobre por que algunas aleaciones de metales puedes ser utilizadas para crear cristales artificiales en la Metalurgia, Jayce miraba desde primera fila a la rubia aun que su vista estaba en ella su mente estaba en lo del "incidente" de Vi.

-Eso seria todo caballeros, si tienen alguna duda habrá una sección de preguntas y respuestas de diez minutos.-Dijo Janna, La elemental de aire miro sus notas en el podio luego dirigio una mirada de asombro al publico cuando de repente de su boca comenzó a salir un hilo de sangre, La primera fila incluido Jayce se levanto al ver esa escena, para acto seguido la rubia derrumbarse sobre el escenario con una mancha de sangre en su espalda.

-¡Janna!-Jayce subió al escenario y entre los gritos de la multitud pudo notar como un viejo y famoso payaso desaparecía entre la multitud.-Shaco.-Susurro furioso Jayce, pero ahora no podía ir tras de el Janna yacía sangrando frente de el.

.

.

.

Vi llegaba a la oficina saludo a un par de oficiales y estos la miraron de forma extraña antes de responderle el saludo, Al entrar lo primero que vio fueron las miradas de todos sus compañeros en ella.

-Que sucede chicos ¿tengo aun las donas del desayuno en la cara?

-La jefa te va a matar.-Soltó el comentario uno de sus compañeros.

-Vamos Curley eres un exagerado.-Dijo Vi mientras daba una palmada al aire despreocupada.-¿donde esta ella por cierto?

Caitlyn salia de la sala de interrogación junto con Ziggs, cuando se topo con Vi de frente a ella.

-Que hay Cupcake y ¿bola de pelos?-Saludo alegremente Vi.

-Que hay cara de peinado de "mirame necesito atención".-Respondió Ziggs.

-¿Donde diablos as estado?-Pregunto molesta Caitlyn.

-Venga solo estaba tomando un día mas de descanso, puedes descontarlo de mi sueldo.

-No hay tiempo para bromas, se donde esta Jinx toma tus cosas nos vamos.

-Si mi capitán oh mi capitán.-Dijo Vi sonriendo llevándose mano a la frente saludado a Caitlyn como soldado, Caitlyn solo suspiro.

Ya en la patrulla ambas chicas acompañadas de Ziggs en la parte de atrás se dirigían rumbo a la ubicación de "la bala perdida", Ni Vi ni Caitlyn parecían tener ganas de hablar, asta que la Sheriff rompió el silencio.

-Como has esta…

-Dormí con Jayce.-Interrumpió la pelirosa.

-Yo… ¿por que me dices esto?-Dijo Caitlyn arrugando el ceño.

-Por que me gustas.-Confeso Vi.

-Oh que buenos chismes.-Susurro Ziggs.

-Somos compañera rayos soy tu jefa, no podemos estar en una relación ni tener esta clase de sentimientos.-Dijo Caitlyn.

-Ese es el problema yo ya los tengo desde la primera maldita vez que me sonreíste.-Respondió la pelirosa.

-¿Sabes cuantas mujeres sheriff´s a habido asta ahora Vi?

-¿eso que importa?

-Solo una yo, cuando llegue todos se burlaban y me menospreciaban no solo por ser mujer si no también por ser hija de quien soy, creían que era una niña rica con un puesto comprado, para ser respetada tuve que trabajar el doble que cualquiera y ser mejor que quien sea… sabes lo que podría perder solo por un problema hormonal.-Al terminar estas palabras Caitlyn, Vi piso el freno de la patrulla Caitlyn tuvo que batallar con el volante para no volcarse mientras frenaba violentamente.-¡ESTAS LOCA!

-No tu eres la loca, solo por que te temes perder el respeto de la gente te reprimes…

-Sabia que no lo entenderías Vi, por eso quería evitar esto desde el inicio.

-Dímelo.-Dijo Vi con un tono de desecación.

-¿Que te diga que?-Respondió confusa la Sheriff.

-Dime que no sientes nada por mi y nunca volveré a molestarte de nuevo… pero dímelo.-Ambas mujeres se miraron a los ojos, Caitlyn parecía tener ganas de llorar mientras que Vi parecía que estaba conteniendo un grito.

-Esto es incomodo.-Dijo Ziggs, Al escuchar la voz del Yordle ambas chicas volvieron a la realidad.-Oh perdón no quería cortar el momento.

-Solo callate asta que lleguemos.-ordeno Caitlyn.

El carro se detuvo a las fueras de Piltover, en medio de varias casas de humilde aspecto.

-Ahí es donde ella vive, una vez nos quedamos a ver en películas de dramas baratos.-Rebelo Ziggs.

.

.

.

Jayce estaba sentado afuera del cuarto de hospital de Janna, parece ser que el golpea habia sido demasiado rápido y preciso como para evitar que la elemental pudiese curarse a si misma, eso ya no importaba mucho ahora lo importante era hallar a Shaco y hacerlo pagar.

-Pero si es el héroe de Piltover.-Una voz femenina y a la vez mecánica saco de sus pensamientos al Inventor.

-Camille, vaya creía que estabas demasiado ocupada matando delincuentes como para … espera no tienes motivos de estar aquí.-Dijo inventor con un tono entre sarcástico y molesto.

-No tengo, acaso no has visto las noticias… Una famosa y muy querida Zaunita fue agredida en Piltover, la alcaldesa no para de recibir amenazas del gobierno de Zaun y el cuerpo de policía esta demasiado ocupando a una enferma mental como para cuidar de los asuntos que suceden en Piltover.-Al decir eso Camille miro a los ojos a Jayce desafiante, este no le retiro la mirada.

-Y te asignaste tu sólita a buscar al agresor.

-O Jayce, me encanta cuando imitas a Caitlyn pero dejale las deducciones a los pseudo detectives, yo no voy a buscarlo lo voy a ejecutar… y se que tu sabes quien es, el mismo que ataco a tu visita del otro día.

-¿me has estado vigilando?

-Los héroes son personas peligrosas, y no me gusta que algo peligroso ande por mi ciudad sin vigilancia… ¿entonces me lo dirás por las buenas o por las malas?

-Con una condición...-Jayce se levanto de su asiento y se puso de frente a Camille.-...Yo voy contigo.

 **Continuara:** **Encrucijada.**

 **N** ** **.A.:**** ** **Muchos tal vez no les guste el incidente de Jayce y Vi, pero… pues creo que es un buen punto de quiebre para las acciones de esta ultima, También entra Camille a la trama me base su personalidad en las interacciones que tiene con los demás champs y pues eso.****

 ** **la siguiente semana espero subir el próxima y si les gusto pues muchas gracias.****


	9. C8: Encrucijada

La Sheriff. Llamo a la central pidió apoyo en la zona donde se encontraba, tomo su rifle ajusto la mira y comprobó por cuarta vez que estuviese cargada luego de eso salio lentamente de la patrulla Vi volteo a verla de reojo junto con Ziggs los cuales previamente observaban el escenario desértico frente de ellos con muchas casas que lucían vaciás y al fondo una especie de edificio que aparentaba ser una vecindad por el tamaño y como desatacaba ligeramente de las demás casas aun a pesar de su humilde lucir.

-Tardaran cinco minutos en venir.-Le comunico Caitlyn a Vi ella sonrió.

-Solo necesito cuatro.-Dijo Vi que se puso en marcha.-Cuidame la espalda Cupcake, quiero salir con mi trasero integro.-Ziggs miro como Caitlyn suspiro y siguió a Vi luego el suspiro molesto y comenzó a seguir a la Sheriff así los tres se adentraron poco a poco en aquella zona.

 **Capitulo Ocho : Encrucijada.**

Jayce intentaba seguirle el paso a Camille que se columpiaba brusca y silenciosamente a la vez por las alturas de Piltover, Mientras que el invento se impulsaba con el propulsor del mango de su cañón/martillo de mercurio.

-¡Podemos ir mas lento!-Grito Jayce a la "sombra de acero", esta lo ignoro en pocos minutos Camille freno su marcha sobre una azotea cercana al centro de la ciudad Piltover, Jayce a duras penas alcanzo a llegar al tejado donde se encontraba su "compañera".

-La parte rica de la ciudad, (puedo ver mi casa desde aquí) ¿que se supone que haría alguien como Shaco aquí? -Camille tampoco contesto a eso, y Jayce comenzaba a molestarle su actitud.-Bien me callo.

-Gracias.-Dijo finalmente Camille, para luego bajar del edificio, Siguiéndole Jayce el paso caminaron sigilosamente por varios callejones asta llegar a la parte trasera de una tienda de antigüedades, donde de una patada ejecutada de forma elegante y silenciosa Camille destrozo el seguro de ella permitiéndoles el paso, Dos guardias inmediatamente notaron la presencia de ambos.

-Oh mierda es Camille.-Grito un guardia, uno de ellos alcanzo a correr pero el otro a pleno escape fue alcanzado por las cuchillas de Camille recibiendo un corte en diagonal por toda la espalda.

-¡¿que diablos te pasa?! Ni siquiera nos atacaron… lo pudiste haber matado.-Dijo Jayce mientras se acercaba al sujeto a comprobar sus signos vitales.

-Son solo escoria ensuciando la ciudad.-Respondió secamente la mujer.

-Son seres humanos como tu y yo… aun que estoy dudando de ti.-Camille miro a Jayce despectivamente, Luego ella se adentro en una escalera que iba al sótano del sitio cuando Jayce comprobó que el hombre aun respiraba siguió a la "sombra de acero"

-Camille veo que ya conociste a mis nuevos muchachos.-Dijo un hombre sentado al fondo del sótano de cabello largo canoso con un atuendo elegante adornado de varios medallones que salían de sus bolsillos de su camisa rodeado de varios objetos de valor e incluso algunos cristales.-apreciara que no los mataras esta vez, pronto no quedara nadie que quiera trabajar conmigo.

Camille miro como el hombre que se había escapado la apuntaba junto con otra decena de sujetos con pistolas hextech y algunos rifles de asalto a base de mana.

-No estoy de humor "Duque" Belltorn no me provocaría si fuera usted.-Amenazo Camille, el duque solo la miro mostrando todo su enojo contra de ella, cuando Jayce apareció detrás de esta.

-No me esperaba ver al héroe de la ciudad por aquí.-Dijo el duque, acto seguido hizo un movimiento de manos y todos sus hombres bajaron las armas, Jayce se limito a quedarse callado.

-Donde esta el Shaco.-Pregunto directamente Camille.

-No lo se, oí que se le da bien desaparecer.-Contesto sarcásticamente el duque, Solo eso la basto a Camille para saltar por lo aires y comenzar su carnicería todos los hombres del duque dispararon e incluso algunos sacaron vibroespadas, Jayce no tuvo otra alternativa que entrar a la trifulca, El duque aprovecho para correr pero Camille ejecuto a su oponente y en un juego de piernas y lazos alcanzo al duque cortándole una pierna.

- _¡AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!_ -El hombre callo al piso mientras maldecía, En pocos minutos los hombres del duque habían quedado reducidos, los cuatro hombres contra los que pelo Jayce yacíaninconscientes en varias parte del sótano, Camille se acerco lentamente al duque y puso su pie navaja en el cuello de este.

-La únicarazón por la cual me eres mas útil que vivo que muerto es por que puedes tener información valiosa para mis intereses, lamentaría pensar que no la tienes y tener que tomar tu vida.-Amenazo nuevamente Camille, mientras que Jayce se acercaba poco a poco a ella.

-Yo… no se nada solido maldita sea.-Dijo ahogándose en su propia saliva.

-Escuche pocas son las cosas por las que valen la pena morir y se que esta no es una de ellas, díganos lo que sepa y le juro que saldrá vivo de este sitio.-Menciono Jayce, El duque miro a Camille y luego volvió a ver a Jayce.

-Hace un día me pidieron seguridad para que mis hombres custodiaran una zona cerca de los puertos de Piltover no quería tener visitantes no deseado ahí.-Confeso el hombre, Camille apretó un poco mas su pie navaja en el cuello del duque.

-¿quien?

-Era una mujer… usaba un distorsionador de voz pero juraría que era una mujer y es todo lo que se no a habido encargos así en una semana… lo juro.-Camille comenzó a apretar mas el cuello del duque asta que unas gotas de sangre empezaron a correr por su cuello.-¡LO JURO! ¡POR FAVOR EL LO PROMETIÓ!

-Camille.-Dijo Jayce, pero ella seguía clavando su pie.-¡CAMILLE!-Jayce empujo a su "Compañera" esta se quedo en silencio mirando al inventor para luego salir del lugar sin decir una sola palabra.

-Gracias, Gracias…-Decía el Duque con lagrimas en sus ojos, Jayce no le respondió y siguió a Camille fuera del sitio ella estaba en el callejón que daba al lugar dándole la espalda a la entrada y a Jayce.

-¿Sabes lo que esta en juego?-Dijo la Camille.

-Tu dímelo.

-Zaun podría finalmente comenzar una guerra abierta contra Piltover, si no se haya un culpable a quien cortarle la cabeza y seguramente eso pasara entonces veremos de que te sirve tu moral y ética cuando veas el rostro de las madres que envían a sus hijos a la guerra.

-Ese no es motivo para comportate como una lunática todas las cosas tienen una y mil maneras de hacerse.

-Soy una ejecutora hago lo que sea necesario para mantener esta ciudad a la cual tantas veces tu has profesado tu amor a salvo.

-Ya veo... los medios justifican el fin ¿no?-Dijo burlonamente Jayce.

-Pensaba sabia que eras un crio Jayce tenia la esperanza de que fueras **un hombre** solo espero nunca llegue el día en que hayas deseado hacer un poco de mal para lograr un gran bien.-Dicho esto Camille lanzo sus cuerdas de las piernas a las alturas de las ciudad y desapareció rápidamente del sitio dejando a Jayce solo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

el atardecer comenzaba a asomarse por el llano del lugar y los tres campeones caminaban por el desolado paisaje asta que poco a poco comenzaron empezaron a ser rodeados, Caitlyn fue la única en notar esto.

- _pzzt_ Vi, a hostiles a las 12, 3, 5, 7 y 9.-Susurro Caitlyn.

-Los veo, ¿ya los golpeo?-Pregunto la pelirosa.

-No solo mantente alerta.-De repente una explosionasonó a uno de los laterales de la calle de arena donde estaban, seguidamente comenzó a sonar una canción similar al tecno pop.

-Y aquí están mis muy amadas Sombrerito y Manotas, ¿podríamosabrir un show juntas con esos nombres yo seria metralleta?-Dijo Jinx desde las alturas del edificio mas grande.

-Rindete Jinx mis hombresestán rodeado el sitio, esto va a terminar contigo en una celda o en la morgue es tu decisión.

- _Hahahahahahahaha_ que buenos chistes dices sombreritos casi no me dan ganas de disparate.

-Hola Jinx.-Dijo Ziggs.

-Hola Ziggs.-Dijo Jinx y acto seguido varios criminales tanto humanos como humanos modificados con partes ciberneticas comenzaron a atacar al pequeño grupo, que rápidamente se refugiaron tras los guantes de Vi asta retroceder a un casa de madera a la cual Ziggs tuvo que destruir su entrada para poder entrar en ella.

-¡El sitio no va a durar!-Dijo Vi.

-Ho ho je hah hehe Ue ua.-Dijo Ziggs mientras lanzaba bombas por la uno de los agujero/ventanas de la casa, Caitlyn se asomo por uno de ellos y comenzó a disparar derribando a dos de ellos pero a cambio recibió una ráfaga de balas de parte de Jinx de las cuales una impacto directo en su mano.

- _Ggghh_.-Gruño la sheriff, Vi volteo a mirarla sin poder acercase a revisarla debido a que ella servia como escudo para las ráfagas dispersas de los otros maleantes.

-Venga Sombreritos sal a saludar a la banda todos a qui quieren devolverte el favor de hacer a Piltover mas segura para la clase trabajadora media de "requisiciones" y "limpieza de estorbos" me refiero a ladrones y asesinos por si no te quedo claro.-Dijo Jinx burlona.

-¡Hey Jinx aun tienes la película que te preste!-Grito Ziggs mientas aun seguía atacando.

-La de "Amor Metalurgico"-Respondió Jinx.

-Si, podrías devolvérmela.

-Claro.-Varios cohetes abrieron el techo del lugar y por el hueco mas grande callo la película.

-Gracias.-Respondió Ziggs, De repente los disparos cesaron de todos los delincuentes del lugar estos observaron como varios vehículos aéreos de la policía y docenas de docenas de Robo-Guardias llegaba a la escena, El tiroteo no se hizo esperar y el ejercito de delincuentes se enfrento al ejercito de la policía varias casas comenzaron a arder mientras los tres campeones aprovecharon para huir de su "madriguera" corriendo a un lugar mas cubierto.

-Jinx ¿donde diablos fue?-Dijo Caitlyn.

-Olvidalo tu no iras así a ningún lado estas herida.-Le dijo Vi, la eocena se interrumpió cuando ambas mujeres se asustaron al ver una explosiona demasiado cerca de ellas.-Esos imbéciles no saben a donde disparar.-Reclamo Vi.

-No Vi, yo iré contigo soy tu jefa y es una orden.-Dijo Caitlyn.

-No Cupcake no voy a dejarte ir conmigo este sitio esta hecho un infierno.-Le respondió la pelirosa.

-Te estoy ordenando.-Dijo Caitlyn, Vi se quedo quiera un momento.-¿que?-En ese momento Vi se acerco a Caitlyn la abrazo fuertemente hacia su cuerpo Caitlyn se resistió pero no tenia fuerzas en su brazo, Vi aprovecho eso y acerco sus labios a los de su jefa para finalmente unirlos y por unos segundos Caitlyn siguióresistiéndose pero luego poso su su mano sana en la mejilla de Vi acariciadora suavemente mientras rozaba su lengua con la de ella como si bailase una fina melodía, Al separarse Caitlyn se quedo sin palabras los ojos de ambas estaban fundidos ese beso les había sabido a poco y a la vez a mucho.

-Lo Siento Cupcake.-Dicho esto Vi golpeo a Caitlyn dejando inconsciente, Ziggs que había visto toda la escenatambién había quedado sin palabras.-Tu bola de pelos, llevala fuera de este infierno y si le pasa algo te romperé tu peludo trasero.

-Si me "tatuó en mi cara mi nombre por soy estúpida y puedo olvidarlo".-Respondió Ziggs que comenzó a arrastrar a la inconsciente sheriff fuera del sitio, pero antes de salir de escena por completo se detuvo.-Pudiste solo noquearla sin besarla.

-Si, pude.-Dijo VI con una sonrisa, Acto seguido Ziggs salio corriendo del sitio mientras que Vi se adentro mas y mas a la zona de batalla.

Vi corría por el sitio derribando tanto criminal con el que se cruzaba, asta derribar la puerta de la extraña "vecindad" y de ahí no paro muro tras muro despedazo gritando el nombre de Jinx, asta que…

- _Hahahaha_ Y aquí esta laheroína viene a derrotar a la villana.-Dijo Jinx desde algún lugar del oscuro cuarto a donde había llegado Vi.

-¿me culpas por lo ocurrido Jinx? ¿Es eso? La pobre niñita llorona aun sigue traumada por que lo mas cercano que a tenido a una "mami" la abandono.-Provoco Vi a Jinx con la intención de hacer salir pero la bala perdida no era tonta.

- _Hahahahahahaha_ No Vi, tu siempre me divertiste eres mi chiste favorito una huérfana y ladrona Zaunita que termino siendo policía en Piltover, suena tan estúpido e irreal que solo viéndolo pude creérmelo… ¿yo? yo solo quiero divertirme.-Al terminar de decir esta palabras un cohete gigante impacto de llego a Vi que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo siendo lanzada por los aires, Vi se levanto casi de inmediato la sangre escurría de su boca y sus dientes mostrando una expresión de furia pura mientras que sus guantes comenzaban a sacar vapor.-Por cierto ¿besa bien sombrerotes? Nunca me han ido las chicas realmente, tampoco los hombres pero siempre me a gustado quitarle sus juguetes a los demás niños.

-¡Callate!-Vi golpeo el piso del lugar todo el edificio entero comenzó a colapsar Jinx perdió el equilibrio de una red de mamparas colocadas en las alturas del cuarto y callo de lleno contra el concreto, Vi se lanzo contra ella tomándola entre sus dos manos para luego azotarla contra el piso, La bala perdida intento levantar su lanzacohetes pero Vi lo pateo de las manos de Jinx para volverla a azotar contra el piso.

-Hazlo Vi, Hazlo matame termina el chiste la policía mata a la criminal… _Hahahahahaha._ -Rio Jinx mientras escupía sangre, Vi lo iba a hacer iba a matar a Jinx en fondo ella sabia que su oscuridad nunca la ha abandonado y ahora su antigua hermana amenazaba con destruir todo lo que había logrado, pero de repente recordó las palabras de Caitlyn…

 _...cuando llegue todos se burlaban y me menospreciaban no solo por ser mujer si no también por ser hija de quien soy…_

 _...para ser respetada tuve que trabajar el doble que cualquiera y ser mejor que quien sea…_

 _...sabes lo que podría perder solo por un problema_ _hormonal_ _..._

 _...Sabia que no lo entenderías Vi, por eso quería evitar esto desde el inicio …_

La historia de la Sheriff era similar a la de ella, Vi había criticado a Caitlyn por no entregarse a sus emociones y hacer lo que ella creía correcto tanto en su trabajo como en su vida, Y ella al matar a Jinx haría lo mismo que Caitlyn huir de sus problemas entonces la pelirosa tiro a Jinx al piso y saco de sus caderas unas electro-esposas

- **Yo soy Vi Agente de Policía de Piltover** y por esta autoridad te pongo bajo arrestopor los cargos de Asesinato, Asalto no provocado, Alteración de la paz de la publica ser una perra muy mala y como veinte cargos mas, tienes derecho a cerrar tu bocota todo lo que digas sera usado en tu contra, ¿entendiste tus derechos?

- _Hahahahah_ que divertido aun vas a continuar con el chiste al fin eres una bromista… te amo Vi te amo.-Decía Jinx mientras Vi le colocaba las esposas.

-Lo siento Vi.-Una voz masculina interrumpió a la policía, Una bola de energía impacto a la ya herida Vi, esa bola no era otra cosa que el crono-dispositivo de "el joven que fragmento el tiempo".

-¡¿Ekko?!-Dijo Vi adolorida poniéndose de pie nuevamente.

-Tenias razón todos encojemos nuestro propio camino Vi, lamento que el tuyo se aleje del nuestro.-Dijo el chico mientras cargaba a una amordazada Jinx entre sus brazos.

-Mi héroe.-Dijo Jinx riendo.

-Yo pude cambiar lo que era tu también puedes ¡maldición!-Dijo Vi.

-No, Vi .-Ekko rio un poco antes de continuar su frase.- Como dice aquella canción "uno no es lo que quiere si no lo que puede ser"

-No te puedo dejar ir.-Dijo Vi preparándose para atacar.

-Lo se.-Respondió Ekko con tristeza.

-para la próxima manotas.-Interrumpió Jinx dedicándole una ultima sonrisa ensangrentada antes de desaparecer con Ekko en un halo de luz.

Vi tuvo que salir de forma forzada del lugar casi escavando mientras el sitio literalmente se le venia en sima al salir de el, se topo con un paisaje mas calmado muchos criminales estaban de rodillas esposados, muchos oficiales lloraban la perdida de sus colegas y sobretodo había muchos cuerpos en el campo, hoy ella sabia que alguien había ganado y no era ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** **Una semana después…****

Jayce se despertaba miro a la chica rubia al lado de su cama y le dio un delicado beso en el cuello.

-¿Dormiste bien Janna?

-Mejor que en el hospital.-Dijo la elemental de aire, para luego besar al inventor, después de eso Jayce se levanto de la cama fue a su cocina a preparar el desayuno mientras escuchaba las noticias.

-A pasado ya una semana, desde el arresto masivo guiado por la Sheriff de Piltover con la ayuda del pequeño gran héroe Ziggs que declaro hace unos días que seguía soltero, Sin embargo aun ahora el departamento de policía se a visto incapaz de localizar a la terrorista Jinx, la opinión publica se encuentra en un punto medio sobre el desempeño de los oficiales ante la captura de la criminal y su desempeño en general.

En otras noticias, tras las declaraciones de la experta en metalurgia Janna ha liberado de toda responsabilidad a la ciudad de Piltover sobre el atentando contra de su vida, sin embargo el gobierno de Zaun sigue mostrando hostilidad de su parte.

Jayce gruño y apago la holo-pantalla,y mientras se dedicaba a supervisar su desayuno sobre el fuego de su aparato de cocina un recuerdo asalto su mente un recuerdo del ultimo día de vida de su padre.

 _El_ _joven_ _Jayce se acerco a la cama de su padre, cuando este pidió estar a solas con su hijo una ultima vez, el doctor y su esposa salieron del cuarto respetando los deseos del veterano inventor._

 _-_ _Yo siempre ame esta ciudad, ¿sabes? A pesar de que ella no me trato muy bien… se que a ti te tratara mejor… yo..._ _yo_ _a pesar de todo lo que puedas enterarte sobre mi quiero que sepas que siempre lo hice por un bien mayor… y es que Piltover no debe caer, los tipos con trajes caros que dicen gobernarnos no saben que es Piltover … no es solo una idea tiene vida y poder, abra gente mala que querrá tenerla pero tu tienes que impedírselos._

 _-No entiendo lo que dices papa._

 _-Solo… recuerda esto hijo… para que nazca un héroe se necesita unos minutos de valor_ _y un acto_ _de nobleza_ _... pero para que nazca **un hombre** es necesario toda una vida __de sacrificios_ _, cuando llegue el momento_ _se **un hombre**_ _._

-algo huele a quemado-Dijo Janna sacando de sus pensamientos a Jayce.

-Maldición.-Dijo Jayce, que miraba a su desayuno quemado.-Bueno conozco un lugar de comida pediré que nos envíen algo.

-Eso seria muy lindo de tu parte.-Dijo la elemental mientras se acercaba al inventor y lo abrazaba.

-Lo se, soy lindo.-Dijo Jayce con una sonrisa sincera.

 **Continuara:** **Motivos para festejar.**

 **N** ** **.A.:**** ** _ **Fuuu**_** ** **ya quería terminar este capitulo… en fin sin duda muy movido y con dosis de todo… el próximo capitulo va a ser mas fanservice que nada**** ** **o no esperen… no creo que si sera fanservice**** ** **…****

 ** **Se podría decir que este es el inicio del final a partir de aquí se desglosa la trama final que engloba a todos los personajes, de una vez digo que sera un final agridulce para… rayos que creo que para todos personajes…****

 ** **Muchísimas gracias por los últimos comentarios… espero este capitulo te a**** ** **grade**** ** **Nacht**** ** **finalmente esta el beso… aun que no como lo esperaban muchos supongo.****

 ** **También gracias por el cumplido Ponshy , Jayce sin duda es de los mas difíciles de escribir por que esta en medio de ser un cretino a ser un héroe y mantener esa linea es complicado.****

 ** **Si te gusto el capitulo, muchas gracias**** ** **el siguiente espero publicarlo la siguiente semana**** ** **y nos vemos en la grieta.****


	10. C9: Motivos para festejar

El hombre caminaba las azoteas de los rascacielos de Piltover, parecía maravillado por el escenario de la ciudad del progreso cubierta de nieve, hace tiempo que no visitaba la ciudad y quería pintar un hermoso cuadro en ella, fue cuando saco sus instrumentos cuidadosamente.

-¿Que maravillas aremos hoy? ¿podremos pintar una obra de arte? ¿solo practicaremos nuestros trazos?-El monologo solitario del hombre fue interrumpido por sonidos de festejo a cientos de kilómetros del lugar, sin duda el extraordinario oído del hombre se debía en parte a que no era del todo humano...

-Damas y caballero, cuando miro a Piltover siempre recuerdo que hay una mañana abierto a posibilidades ilimitadas una de esas posibilidades es la de las segundas oportunidades…-Jayce parecía en su terreno al hablar frente a una gran multitud en la plaza de la ciudad, a escasos metros sobre el mismo escenario detrás de una cortina Orianna observaba al Golem de vapor esperar su llamada.

-¿segundas oportunidades?-Dijo Blitzcrank, confundido por las palabras del inventor.

-Se refiere a cuando te arrepientes de algo para hacer lo bueno.-Contesto Orianna.

-¿lo bueno?-Volvió a preguntar el Golem.

-Lo moral y éticamente correcto, sin dañar a terceros o lograr un gran beneficio a los que te rodean.-Volvió a contestar Orianna.

-Venga hija ya es hora.-Interrumpió el profesor Reveck, Orianna asintió y se retiro de la parte trasera del escenario dejando a su padre con Blitzcrank solos.

-Con ustedes el nuevo campeón el Golem de Vapor ¡Blitzcrank de los talleres de Piltover!-Dijo Jayce con emoción, la cortina se recorrió mostrando al Profesor Reveck y al Golem con su nueva pintura plateada, La gente comenzó a aplaudir.-Feliz día de las nieves Piltover.-Dijo para finalizar el inventor, A cientos de metros el hombre lo miraba detrás de la mirilla de su "instrumento"

-¡Oh pero que melodioso! ¡que romántico! … que trillado.-Cambiando de tono dulce a uno furioso en esas ultimas palabras.- matar a un héroe frente a su publico… vamos **Jhin** tu eres mejor ¡artista que esto!-El "ojo muerto" tomo su "instrumento" y lo guardo prefiriendo pasar un día tan bello como este practicando sus "pinceladas" para otra ocasión.

 **Capitulo Nueve : Motivos para festejar.**

Blitzcrank paseaba al lado de Orianna por las calles del progreso ahora finalmente podría patrullar libremente por Piltover, Orianna a pesar de las quejas de su padre pero con el apoyo de Jayce se ofreció a mostrarle la ciudad mientras que los ciudadanos los miraban emocionados al Golem.

-¿que cargas en tu mano?-Pregunto el golem de vapor, al notar algo en la mano de la doncella

-Es un seguro.-Dijo la doncella mecánica.

-¿seguro contra que?-volvió a cuestionar el golem.

-Contra ti, si intentas algo lastimar a alguien esto te hará explotar.-Dijo Orianna.

-Yo no quiero lastimar a nadie.-Dijo el Golem, luego de un minuto en silencio volvió a hablar.-¿esta unidad tiene un explosivo dentro?-Dijo el golem.

-Si.

-¿me mataras?

-Ya te he contestado esa pregunta.-Dijo la doncella mecánica.

-No, contestate en que caso usarías el dispositivo mas no si lo harías.-Corrigió lógicamente Blitzcrank a Orianna, ella se quedo pensativa.

-No quisiera lastimar a un amigo, pero lo haría.-Dijo la doncella.

-¿amigo?-volvió a cuestionar el golem, la doncella se detuvo y apunto su rostro al de Blitzcrank.

-Amigo es alguien quien confiás y quieres tener cerca por que le tienes afecto.-Dijo Orianna.

-¿Esta unidad y tu somos amigos?-Siguió con su interrogatorio Blitzcrank.

-Yo te considero un amigo, ¿tu me consideras un amigo?-Pregunto Orianna al Golem, este se quedo en silencio.

-Si, lo hago.

.

.

.

Lyte sacaba su mano por la ventana de la casa de Ezreal, mientras sentía sobre de ella los copos de nieve que caían sobre su piel.

-Creo que va a nevar feo, deberías retirate de la ventana Tío Lyte podrías resfriarte.-decía el joven explorador que estaba ocupado revisando su correo atrasado en su mesita para el café.

-Y tu deberías buscarte una novia en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo en esas cartas.-Contesto Lyte.

-Eso intento pero soy un explorador mi trabajo no me…

-Tonterías y pretextos si supieras cuantas han pasado por mi….-Lyte recordaba los placeres carnales que había obtenido en su larga vida.- las mejores sin duda son las Noxiana ellas saben donde atacar.-Dijo Lyte babeando.

-No por favor no tío… no mas anécdotas sexuales por favor.-Suplico Ezreal.

-Bien entonces deja esas mugrosas cartas y vamos con Jayce a alcoholizarnos.-Dijo el anciano.

-Bien, solo deja que le envié un mensaje antes puede que este con Janna.-Dijo Ezreal.

- _aaaaaa_ si esa rubia, algo me dice que no dudaran mucho.-Contesto Lyte de forma sospechosa mientras volteaba a ver de derecha a izquierda rápidamente y jugaba con los dedos de sus manos entre si.

.

.

.

La Sheriff de Piltover intentaba sellar los cheques de "temporada" de sus oficiales pero era difícil con su mano mas hábil lastimada gracias a Jinx, aparte de que estaba resfriada tomo una pausa para sonarse la nariz cuando de reojo miro desde la ventana de su oficina una melena rosa salir del departamento de policia, Ya habían pasado varios días que Vi salia temprano para evitarla desde lo ocurrido en las afueras de Piltover.

La sheriff sabia que tenia que enfrentar ese asunto pero en parte le daba miedo que las cosas cambiaran demasiado entre ella y la pelirosa, Fue ahí cuando noto que Vi regresaba a su cubículo ella sin perder tiempo salio de su oficina.

-Vi, puedes venir un momento.-Dijo Caitlyn con voz de mando aun que también gangosa por el resfriado, Vi sin ninguna expresión visible en su rostro asintió y entro a la oficina de su jefa.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-Dijo Vi con un tono seco.

-Dímelo tu.-Respondió Caitlyn.

-Si vas a despedirme al menos podrías no alargarlo.-Contesto Vi.

-espera un minuto...¿estas indignada?-Caitlyn comenzó a reír, Vi se sentía avergonzada por algún motivo que ella misma no sabia como expresar y no pudo seguir actuando seriamente.

-Si, bueno… si te vas a burlar…-Dijo Vi pero paro al ver como la Sheriff seguía aun riendo.-Ya basta, estas actuando infantil.-Dijo Vi, Caitlyn se rio mas aun.-Ya para de reírte haces que me sienta incomoda.-Dijo Vi, Caitlyn continuo riendo la agente de Piltover prefirió quedarse callada asta que su jefa parara.

-Lo siento, Vi de verdad lo siento.-Dijo Caitlyn aun riendo y luego comenzó a estornudar debido a su resfriado, en pocos segundos volvió a su estado normal mientras VI la miraba molesta.-es solo que… no se como puedes estar indignada, tu fuiste la que me robo un beso y luego me noqueaste…-VI ante esas palabras se puso roja como un tomate.

-Si… bueno, en los cinco segundos que estuviste consciente antes de que te noqueara no note que te quejaras.-Dijo intentando ser graciosa, Caitlyn la miro fijamente molesta luego suspiro y se preparo para hablar.

-Escucha… si quisiera despedirte lo hubiese hecho ese mismo día, no puedo culparte por lo que el estrés pueda obligarte a hacer.-Contesto Caitlyn mas calmada.

-¿estrés?-Dijo Vi.

-Si estrés… por que no olvidamos lo sucedido y hacemos como que no paso nada.-Dijo Caitlyn con un sonrisa.

-¡Eso no fue estrés! ¡TU lo sabes!-Dijo Vi gritando, pero la sonrisa de Caitlyn no se borro.-he… ¿por que sigues riendo?

-Lo entiendo Vi…-Dijo Caitlyn luego de eso saco un pañuelo de su escritorio y se volvió a sonar Vi estaba confundida y ansiosa a que Caitlyn terminara de sonar su nariz para que le diera una explicación.-Creme que lo entiendo… mira que tal si nos vemos en el café de frente a la estación del tren y hablamos mas tranquilas, ¿te parece?-Vi se quedo boca abierta.

-¿S-si…?-Dijo la pelirosa, dio una media vuelta y comienzo a salir de su despacho cuando la voz de Caitlyn la interrumpió.

-oh y por cierto… feliz día de las nieves oficial Vi.-Dijo la Sheriff.

-¿F-feliz día a ti también?-Contesto Vi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Largo.-Dijo Jayce de forma cortante a Ezreal y a Lyte, mientras volvía a dirigirse a su pintarrón en su laboratorio.

-Venga solo un poco licor.-Dijo Lyte.

-No, si les doy alcohol Ezreal va a vomitarse como la niña que es…

-¡Hey!-Dijo el rubio.

-y tu vas a ponerte impertinente y ahora tengo trabajo.-Dijo Jayce.

-¿Trabajo? ¿en el día de las nieves?-Dijo Ezreal, mientras le echaba una mirada a la pizarra de Jayce y reconoció los símbolos.-Esas malditas formulas son para calcular el maldito cristal que te robo Viktor.-Dijo Ezreal molesto al recordar toda la destrucción que provoco el "nemesis" de Jayce sobre Piltover, Jayce no contesto.-¿te decidiste de todos los pedazos de esa maldita cosa verdad?-Siguió diciendo Ezreal.

-Si, pero es solo que… hay algo que no había notado …-Dijo Jayce, de inmediato el inventor saco un libro polvoriento y se lo enseño al joven explorador, Ezreal reconoció al autor del libro a pesar de que este nunca se había publicado.

-Es de tu papa.-Dijo Ezreal en tono seco.

-Si, su ultimo trabajo "la teoría de la frecuencia y los cristales hextech"…

-Jayce creía que habíasdejado en paz este libro… después de que tu papa ya sabes… se obsesiono y perdió su taller.-Dijo el explorador con un tono mas suave esperando no molestar a su viejo amigo, pero este continuo pensativo.

-Últimamente … he sentido como si algo muy malo estuviese apunto de pasar siento que esta tan cerca y puede vernos.

-Yo lo siento todo el tiempo, ese fantasma no para de mirarme feo desde el otro lado del abismo.-Dijo Lyte.

- _mmm_ … Si mi papa tenia la razón... las piedras asta los seres humanos vibran y posen una frecuencia determinada por un algo incuantificable e incluso los magos usaríanvibraciones y frecuencias para hacer hechizos y conjuros dejando como placebos las palabras mágicas y rituales… Pero lo mas interesantes son los "Cristales Vivos" yo creía que solo eran teóricos asta el incidente con Viktor pero si mi papa esta en lo cierto no solo son baterías de poder ilimitados si no que incluso pueden afectar a un humano normal.-Decía fascinado el inventor, Ezreal miro preocupado a su amigo.

-El cristal era peligroso y estoy seguro que no solo afectaría a un humano normal si no que podría matarlo… Jayce en serio, como amigos dime que te deshiciste del cristal para siempre en Zaun y no guardaste ni un pedazo.-Dijo Ezreal, Jayce le sonrió.

-Lo hice…-Dijo Jayce con una sonrisa, Ezreal lo miro incrédulo.

-¿a todo esto donde esta Janna?-Pregunto el explorador.

-Ella dijo estaría ocupada hoy pronto regresaría a Zaun…-Contesto Jayce algo triste.

-Cielos… pensé que se mudaría contigo.-Respondió el explorador.

-Yo también.-Dijo Jayce con tono bajo.-Pero bueno al carajo tienen razón es el día de las nieves vamos a beber.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Vi estaba sentada en una mesa exterior del café frente de la estación del tren, mirando la torre del reloj con tristeza por los diez minutos de atraso que llevaba Caitlyn, cuando escucho a una chica toser sabia que se trataba de su chica.

-lamento la tardanza tuve que pasar a una consulta rápida.-Dijo Caitlyn mientras se sentaba.

-No te preocupes sabes que por ti espero… ¿aun que se me vaya el tren?-Dijo Vi nerviosa, Caitlyn se le quedo mirando con vergüenza ajena ante ese intento de chiste, Una mesera se acerco a tomar su orden.

-yo pediré un café de granos de jonia y con chispas de chocolate, por favor-Dijo Caitlyn.

-Un Capuchino.-Dijo Vi, la chica asintió y se fue después de tomar su orden.-¿Así que aquí estamos?-Dijo Vi nerviosa.

-Si a si es…-Dijo Caitlyn sin saber como iniciar una platica con su compañera.

-Escucha Caitlyn sobre lo que sucedió el otro día yo…-Rompió el hielo Vi.

-No tienes por que disculparte, es solo que estoy casada con mi trabajo… tener una relación amorosa con quien sea es un lujo que no he tenido.-Dijo la Sheriff.

-Venga no soy Jayce para que me engañen esas excusas.-Dijo Vi.

-Valeeee… quieres que te lo diga.-Caitlyn estaba apunto de hablar cuando llega una chica con el pedido de ambas, luego Caitlyn volvió a estornudar provocándole la necesidad de sonarse la nariz de nuevo al terminar le dio un trago a su Café.- _mmm_ que rico café dicen que en Jonia fertilizan los granos los monjes con sus propias eses.-Vi solo la miro molesta.

-Me ibas a confesar algo.-Le recordó la pelirosa el tema a la Sheriff, esta dio un grande y profundo suspiro.

-Yo cuando digo que estoy casada con mi trabajo es realmente eso, no tengo tiempo para muchas cosas y aun antes de ser policía estaba ocupada intentando aprender el negocio familiar… yo nunca e tenido tiempo para tener un novio o novia.-Caitlyn se estaba poniendo como tomate con forme mas hablaba Vi estaba boca a abierta y con una sonrisa incrédula ante lo que sospechaba que Caitlyn estaba apunto de confesar.-Y-yo soy virgen.-La pelirosa intento no reírse pero no pudo, Caitlyn se molesto.-Gracias me haces sentirme en confianza contigo.-Dijo sarcásticamente.

-No perdón, es solo que me es difícil de creer… espera ¿que no tu y Jayce antes de que fuera famoso estuvieron juntos?-Pregunto la pelirosa.

-No… a Jayce lo conocí desde antes aun cuando eramos niños aun en ese entonces sabia que estaba enamorado de mi pero… rayos soy una persona horrible.-Dijo Caitlyn sonriendo de forma incomoda-Tarde años en decirle que solo lo quería a como amigo, supongo que me dio miedo que dejara de hablarme después de que de le bajara sus intenciones… aun a pesar de eso el se comporto como un hombre de inicio a fin.

-Si puedes ser un imbécil, un tarado un grosero pero supongo que tiene cualidades buenas.-Dijo Vi.

-Lo dice la que durmió con el.-Dijo Caitlyn riéndose de Vi.

-bueno el hace trampa se la paso la mitad del tiempo con su cara en mi entrepier…

Mientras tanto en casa de Jayce.

-Siento un disturbio en mi sentido Piltoveriano como si alguien estuviese hablando pestes de mi.-Dijo Jayce.

-Seguro es Vi.-Le dijo Lyte.

-Si debe de ser.-Aseguro Ezreal.

De vuelta en el café con Caitlyn y Vi.

-Por favor no lo digas.-Interrumpió Caitlyn a Vi.

- _Hahaha_ … lo siento.-El silencio otra vez reino entre ambas, asta que Vi volvió a romper el hielo.-¿Cait?

-¿Si?

-¿Que estamos haciendo?-Dijo la pelirosa jugando con su café.

-Vi, yo… yo creo que podemos intentarlo.-Dijo Caitlyn con una sonrisa discreta sin poder mirar a los ojos a su compañera después de decir esas palabras.

-¿estas segura?… Dios digo ¡si acepto!-Dijo Vi con una sonrisa.

-pero...-Agrego Caitlyn la sonrisa de Vi desapareció.-No quiero que nadie lo sepa.-Agrego la Sheriff.

-No comprendo.

-Al menos por el momento, por favor has esto por mi.-Caitlyn tomo de las manos a su compañera ella la miro a los ojos y sonrió.

-Okey Cupcake.-Dijo Vi, Luego la pelirosa inclino su rostro y le dio un beso a su Jefa.

A cientos de metros de ahí desde una azotea de un edificio, El hombre del "ojo muerto" observaba a la feliz pareja.

-¡¿Que veo?!, dulce armonía que alimenta la complejidad de la vida misma ¡la Sheriff y su amante! Tomar a la vida de la Sheriff seria hermoso pero no tendría tanto significado como de su amante … este es un cuadro hermoso ¡hermoso! gracias… por mostrarme el lienzo para mi futura obra de arte.

-Solo quiero cuando llegue el momento no estorben.-Dijo la acompañante del tirador.

-Y así sera… esa dulce pelirosa sera mi musa para mi siguiente obra.-Dijo Jhin mientras miraba embobado a Vi.

 **Continuara:** **Un momento feliz.**

 **N** ** **.A.:**** ** **El**** ** **penúltimo**** ** **actor se a rebelado y eso sellara el futuro de la pelirosa,**** ** **Jhin perpetuara el disparo que acabe con su vida o su cruel destino no la alcanzara, El villano final a esta a pocos capítulos de rebelarse y no no es Viktor ni Swain, pero si sera un hombre.****

 ** **En el siguiente capitulo**** ** **la próxima semana**** ** **Jinx, Ekko,Shaco y Camille…****

 ** **En fin sin mas gracias por la lectura que ya casi llega a las mil lecturas eso es muy OP, Sin mas no vemos en la grieta hoy toca ranked.****


	11. C10: Un momento feliz

**Capitulo Diez : Un momento feliz.**

Ekko caminaba por el centro de Piltover, cada calle cada muro estaba conectado entre si y entre mas te acercaras al centro mejor podrías apreciar la complejidad de la arquitectura de la ciudad una "maquina en crecimiento" para algunos lugareños, Para los turistas de Jonia y Demacia un "Laberinto tecnológico" pero para Ekko era una "Red que podía quemarse y quemar a todos", pero eso de momento no le molestaba solo lo incomodaba. Finalmente llego asta su destino un viejo edificio de departamentos para la clase trabajadora de la ciudad, nada mas al abrir su cuarto se sintió agradecido que ella no se hubiese ido sin despedirse.

-Oh ya llegaste "Cariño"-Dijo Jinx con una sonrisa.-Que me preparaste de comer hoy estuve ocupada con los niños y no pude preparar ese pastel de frutas que tanto amas.-Dijo aun burlonamente la chica mientras manoseaba sus armas Ekko suspiro, Al principio podría ser gracioso tener a Jinx burlándose de sus muestras de afecto pero estaba alcanzando un limite.

-Podrías dejar tus armas, y comer en paz solo por hoy.-Dijo Ekko que sacaba de su mochila varios emparedados y comidas pre-preparadasasí como un refresco de cola y vasos de plástico Jinx sonrió aun mas.

-Haw mi "cariñito" tiene celos de mis bebes.-Respondió Jinx, luego tomo a "Cara pescado" y este comenzó a "hablar".- _Estoy agradecido por que te preocupes por ella, es sano que tenga amigos._ -Ekko se molesto.

-Jinx, por favor se que tu sabes que esa cosa no habla si quieres agradecelo dímelo directamente.-Contesto el chico, Jinx hizo caso omiso y siguió hablando con "Cara pescado"

- _Pero de que hablas joven no me ves moviendo mis labios_ _y hablando_ _._ -Ekko se molesto y rápidamente le quito el arma a Jinx.

-¡Oye!-Grito Jinx molesta.

-No, tu escucha si esta cosa estuviese viva se quejaría.-Dijo el joven mientras le daba un golpe en la mandíbula al arma.-¿vez? ¿acaso la ves hablando sola sin que le muevas los labios?

- _Una vez lo hizo…_ -Susurro Jinx para luego mirar hostilmente a Ekko.-deja a Cara Pescado... ahora.-Amenazo Jinx, Ekko le sostuvo la mirada pero aun así le entrego el arma al momento Jinx se rio.

- _Hahahahaha_ ¿que sucede? ¿Uno no puede mostrar un poco felicidad por aquí?-Después de estas palabras la chica abrió uno de los emparedados y comenzó a comerlo.

-No creo que seas feliz.-Dijo el joven, Jinx detuvo su merienda un momento y volteo a ver a Ekko.-Pero puedes serlo, podemos dejar esta asquerosa ciudad y regresar a Zaun.-Jinx se rio de ese comentario.

-Hahahaha… Zaun es tan aburrida ¿que gracia tiene ensuciar algo que ya esta sucio?

-Me refería a volver y tener una vida normal.

-Pero "Cariño" tu y yo no somos normales.-Jinx se acerco a Ekko y puso su mano en su mejilla el Chico a penas podía pensar ella siempre fue una idea lejana pero constante en su corazón , sus debates emocionales se derrumbaron cuando Jinx junto sus labios con los suyos metiendo su lengua violentamente dentro de la boca del chico para terminar mordiéndole el labio después del beso Jinx miro a Ekko como siempre sonriendo dijo.-Pero podemos fingir que lo somos hoy.-Y acto seguido Jinx volvió a besar a Ekko derribándolo contra el suelo.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Ekko despertaba al lado de Jinx la cual le daba la espalda, el creía que ella se habría ido para ese momento por lo que agradeció que no fuese así, después de todo se podría decir que ya había sanado completamente desde su encuentro con Vi, El muchacho comenzó a acariciar suavemente sus hombros mientras apreciaba con lujo de detalles las cicatrices que tenia en sus brazos unas se veían mas dolorosas que otras.

-Podrías rascarme el cuello creo que me pico algo durante la noche.-Dijo Jinx sorprendiendo a Ekko que no noto el momento en que se despertó.

-Lo lamento no quería despertarte.-Dijo e chico.

-No lo hiciste no pude dormir toda la noche.-Dijo Jinx.

-¿por que?

-Por que me respirabas en la oreja.-La chica se sentó sobre la gastada cama, sin dirigirle la mirada al muchacho.

-No eso… ¿por que te volviste así?-Jinx rio ante ese comentario.

-Todos ustedes creen que para cada cosa debe haber una explicación… algunas cosas simplemente son, como yo… siempre fui así por que si.-Jinx se levanto de la cama recogió su top y se coloco, para hacer lo mismo con su ropa interior y su short.

-Te vas a ir hoy… ¿verdad?-Pregunto el joven.

-No te pongas triste todo lo bueno debe de acabar…-Respondió Jinx no tan risueñamente-¿que tal si vamos al parque? Aun hay nieve podemos hacer un muñeco.-Dijo Jinx con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

La sombra de Acero miraba desde la posición privilegiada de lo que se podría describirse como un palco la zona mercantil de Zaun, con solo ver a cada comerciante podía deducir quien pretendía traficar productos ilegales dentro de la ciudad del Progreso. Pero no había visitado la ciudad para eso al menos no hoy.

-Viktor.-Dijo Camille, mientras miraba la pequeña holopantalla del cuarto.

-Camille, hoy luces exquisita parece que ese nuevo diseño ergodinamico te hace verte mas delgada.-Dijo el inventor.

-Blitzcrank esta en Piltover, ¿tienes idea de como una de tus creaciones fue a parar ahí?

-Aaaaa Blitzcrank... desde que rogó por su autonomía decidí respetarla, cual sea que fuere el vinculo que nos une cuestionas a una fuente incorrecta.-Respondió Viktor, Camille no tardo en expresar enojo en su rostro.

-¿Sabes algo de Shaco o de Janna?-Siguió directamente al grano cuestionando a Viktor,

-Si vas a interrogarme deberías ahorrarte estas llamadas…-Respondió Viktor.

-Aun me debes un favor y uno grande.-Dijo Camille con arrogancia.

-¿así cual es?-Pregunto Viktor.

-El día en que decidí no separar tu cabeza de tus hombros.-Ante ese comentario Viktor rio.

- _Hahahahaha_ … eres única, Janna a estado fuera de Zaun desde hace mas de dos meses no se en que rayos pueda servirte eso, la elemental ni siquiera tiene enemigos que quieran su cabeza y si los tuviera seria en Piltover no en Zaun, sobre Shaco me da igual solo es un psicópata sin gracia ni motivo.-Camille apago la holo-pantalla donde mantenía la llamada con Viktor obviamente sin despedirse y comenzó a pensar, algo que no cuadraba Janna llego a Piltover hace poco menos de un mes.

.

.

.

Jinx llevaba un pequeño abrigo morado con capucha, Ekko llevaba una chamarra de mezclilla ambos estaban juntando nieve para cualquiera que pasara cerca de ahí simplemente serian una joven pareja teniendo una cita.

-Creo que no tenemos nada para ponerle de nariz.-Dijo el Joven, cuando miro a Jinx esta le lanzo una bola de nieve.-Me entro al ojo.-Reclamo Ekko con una sonrisa.-Ahora veras.-El chico tomo un poco de nieve pero antes de poder lanzarlo a Jinx esta ya le había vuelto a dar.

-Realmente eres malo en esto.-Dijo la peliazul, solo para recibir de lleno una bola en la cara, Los muchachos comenzaron una guerra de nieve en medio de risas y carcajadas no notaron cuando el parque se vació ni cuando el "bufón siniestro" se acerco.

-Vaya vaya vaya.-Dijo Shaco sentado sobre un poste de luz cerca de ellos, Ekko al verlo cambio a pose de combate Jinx solo sonrió.-Hola Jinx… me temo que tengo que matar a tu amigo es un trabajo por el cual ya me pagaron y tengo cierta reputación que proteger.-Dijo el Bufón.

-quiero que lo intentes, la ultima vez solo me venciste por tus estúpidas cajas.-Grito el joven, Shaco se lanzo directo contra el, Ekko hizo lo mismo pero a medio camino el bufón exploto en cientos de dagas, Ekko retrocedió siendo atrapado por varias cajas.

-Ahora no me ves.-Dijo el bufón desde un punto ciego de Ekko y este sin perder tiempocreo una convergencia paralela sobre el terreno, cuando sintió la daga de Shaco caer por su espalda, el grito de dolor.-¡Ahora me ves!

-No por mucho.-Ekko desapareció teleportandose detrás de Shaco este impresionado se preparo para contra atacar pero Ekko se teleporto un mas cerca al punto de que Shaco no vio venir la crono espada de Ekko impactándolo.

-Te salio el tiro por la culata.-Dijo Shaco, El muchacho lo miro confuso, Shaco exploto de nuevo docenas de dagas impactaron contra Ekko.

-R-rebovinar..-Dijo Ekko regreso al lugar donde la caja lo había atacado, solo que ahora se encontró con la mano de Shaco sosteniendo una daga en su cuello.-No es posible… como pudiste crear dos clones a la vez.-Dijo el chico, el bufón solo rio.

-Dime Jinx, me miraras mientras lo despellejo o le darás un tiro en la frente para ahorrarle el sufrimiento.-Dijo el Arlequín, Jinx miraba sin expresión al payaso teniendo a Ekko pescado por el cuello, ella simplemente bostezo.

-Que aburrido, si quieres matarlo hazlo pero no voy a quedarme a verlo.-La peliazul dio media vuelta y se comenzó a retirar.

-Para ser alguien que quiere divertirse le quitas lo divertido a las cosas.-Dijo Shaco soltando a Ekko, el joven no ataco.-Pero realmente no venia por el… venia por ti.-Jinx al escuchar esas palabras acaricio su pistola hextech que tenia en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.-Tranquila solo quería tener una cita contigo… algo que ambos nos divierta,veras pronto esta ciudad arderá en llamas y tengo un boleto en primera fila.-Dijo el Arlequín, Jinx volteo con una sonrisa.

-Eso suena a algo que me gustaría ver.-Shaco se inclino y estiro su mano a la bala perdida.

-Me acompañaría a ese ilustre evento.-Jinx se llevo la manos a las mejillas exagerando la mueva de sorpresa por la invitación.

-¡Por supuesto!-La chica tomo la mano del Arlequín, mientras que por las mejillas de Ekko recorrió una lagrima.

-Jinx por favor… si lo haces, seras irredimible.-Dijo el joven al ver la escena.

- _Hahahahaha_ pero "cariño" yo no quiero redimirme.-Y con una sonrisa ambos asesinos se fueron del lugar.

.

.

.

Poco rato después en el departamento de policía, Caitlyn en la privacidad de su oficina observa su tablón con todas las pistas que había reunido del único caso que nunca pudo resolver: "C" , La Sheriff suspiro y coloco nuevas fotos sobre el tablón correspondían a varios asesinatos de bravucones del bajo mundo de Piltover cortados como si de tijeras o navajas gigantes los hubiesen partido, Cuando su compañera entro de golpe.

-Cupcake… Ya es noche no queda nadie en el departamento (mas que Jerry el conserje) ¿no crees que es hora de ahorrar luz e irse a casa?

-Vi…

-¿que?

-Ya te dije que no me llames Cupcake.-Vi se rio ante las palabras de su Jefa dichas mil y un veces mas aun así le seguirían dando gracia a la pelirosa.-pero si es verdad es hora de…-Las palabras de Caitlyn fueron interrumpidas cuando la puerta de la entrada a los cubículos fue abierta de forma abrupta.-¿que rayos?-Ambas chicas salieron a investigar de la oficina de Caitlyn topándose con Ekko mirando asustado a las mujeres.

-¿Ekko? Tu maldito enano-Dijo VI recordando su ultimo encuentro.

-¿lo conoces? Ese sujeto asalto la base de datos de la policía… y ahora esta bajo arresto.-Dijo esto ultimo Caitlyn tomando su rifle y apuntándole.

-Era de mi vieja pandilla.-Respondió VI.

-¡Esperen!-Grito Ekko.-Jinx, Shaco … ellos van a hacer algo malo.-Dijo el chico.

-que novedad.-Susurro Vi.

-¿como lo sabes?-Dijo Caitlyn.

-Yo… Jinx se fue con el enfrente de mi, Shaco dijo que pronto la ciudad entera ardería y tenia boletos de primera fila.

-Vi, metelo a una celda.-Ordeno Caitlyn.

-Espera Cupcake al menos deberíamos escucharlo.-Contesto VI.

-¡AHORA!-Grito Caitlyn, VI tomo a Ekko de las manos este no puso resistencia.

-Pueden arrestarme, pero deben escuchar lo que les digo… se que van a destruirlo todo… -Ekko dejo de mirar a Caitlyn intentando rogar por su atención para mirar a Vi.-Ella va cruzar una linea de la cual no va a regresar, tu debes ayudarla… **SE LO DEBES**.-Vi no contesto pero toda la molestia que sentía se manifestó en su cara.

Después de poner a Ekko en una celda ambas, Vi detuvo a Caitlyn en el pasillo de salida.

-Shaco y Jinx son una problema demasiado grande el podría ayudarnos.-Dijo VI.

-No, el es un **criminal** , tengo a oficiales bien preparados y entrenados que lidiaran con ambos.-Contesto la Sheriff.

-El conoce a Jinx, podría ser de mas ayuda.-Dijo Vi.

-Tu también.

-Si... pero no como el.

-Basta Vi, Si tienes cuentas pendientes con tu pasado saldalas ahora por que esta ciudad te necesita completa no deambulando en tus traumas.-Contesto Caitlyn, Vi se molesto por obvias razones.

-Disculpame por no ser perfecta como tu ¡¿haw?! espera no lo eres la niña rica tiene miedo de tener una relación con un subordinado por los chismes de la gente.-Contesto Vi, Caitlyn levanto su puño tenia ganas de estrellarlo contra la pelirosa.-Adelante hazlo.-La reto.

-Que te jodan.-Dijo Caitlyn.

-Claro por que a ti nadie lo a hecho.-Contesto Vi, al momento el puño de Caitlyn dio contra la mejilla de la pelirosa, aun que no lo parecía Caitlyn pega y duro, Ambas mujeres solo intercambiaron miradas en esos momentos pues realmente todo ya estaba dicho.

.

.

.

Ezreal terminaba de revisar las viejas cartas en su piso, cuando se topo con una reciente que no había visto la cualabrió y la leyó.

 _Querido sobrino, no podre regresar a Piltover esta temporada para el día de las nieves se que tenias ganas de que pasáramos tiempo juntos pero encontré rastros de lo que podrían ser ¡cristales vivos! ¿puedes creerlo?_

 _Con amor y cariño tu_ _Tío_ _Lyte._

 _PD:_ _consíguete_ _una novia este año._

miro la fecha de nuevo al terminar de leerla para luego con una sonrisa incomoda buscar a su tío el cual al verlo lo saludo de forma normal mientras miraba por la holopantalla su dramanovela en el sillón de la sala.

-Tío Lyte… ¿tu enviaste esta carta?-Pregunto Ezreal confundido, La sonrisa que tenia Lyte se borro al mirarla.

-Te dije que dejaras esas estúpidas cartas Ez.-Contesto Lyte con un tono de voz que Ezreal nunca había escuchado mas grave y menos agudo.

-¿quien diablos eres tu?-Dijo Ezreal horrorizado al ver como su "tio" cambiaba de apariencia frente de el, "Lyte" se volvió un hombre de apariencia de cuarenta con cabello rapo oscuro sin canas pero con una barba pronunciada un traje ajustado de tela similar al tradicional en las cortes altas de Zaun de color morado y guantes blancos.

-¿Yo? Solo soy el que hombre de la limpieza.-Dijo el sujeto, todos los sentidos de peligro y pánico estallaban en Ezreal al solo intentar sostenerle la mirada a esos ojos lilas llameantes, el rubio intento desplazarse arcanamente pero no funciono era como si no pudiese sentir la magia en su cuerpo.-Vamos "sobrino" te daré una oportunidad agacha la cabeza y sígueme o te mato.-Amenazo el hombre con una sonrisa, Ezreal levanto su mano instintivamente para atacarlo o defenderse, pero el sujeto fue mas rápido que el tomándolo por ella y rompiéndosela.

-¿por que?-Cuestiono de rodillas Ezreal por el dolor.

-Venga decírtelo ahorita no tendría sentido… vas a morir.-Dijo el sujeto sin perder la sonrisa, Ezreal solo estaba haciendo tiempo mientras con su mano buena había marcado a Jayce y el sujeto lo noto.-¿que haces con la otra mano? Dudo que masturbarte, este es un pésimo momento.-El hombre levanto al rubio por el brazo rompiéndoselo y rebelando el móvil.-haaaaaaa llamando a los refuerzos… pero si es ¡Jayce el defensor del mañana!

-¿Ez? ¿Ez? ¿Que pasa ahi?-Sonó por el móvil la voz del inventor.

-Hola Jayce, aun no nos conocemos realmente, pero quiero que sepas que estoy apunto de matar a tu mejor amigo, destruir la ciudad que tanto amas, a parte tambien matare a esas dos putitas con las que te juntas tanto oh y si pudieses indicarme con cual es la que cojes podría matarla rápido para que no sufra... ese sin duda seria un buen detalle de tu parte.-El móvil guardo silencio por unos segundos.-¿hola? ¿Jayce?

-Te matare antes de que lo hagas.-Amenazo el inventor.

-¡Jayce, El se disfrazo de Lyte nos a espiado!- Grito Ezreal, el hombre despedazo el móvil, y volteo a mirar al muchacho.

-Oh vaya se escuchaba enojado… pero olvidemos de el y concentrémonos en ti.-El sujeto avanzo a Ezreal con una macabra sonrisa.

-No te tengo miedo, lo único que puedes hacer es matarme.-Dijo el explorador.

-Hahahahaha… ¿en serio?-Rio el hombre.

 **Continuara:** **El invocador.**

 **N** ** **.A.:**** ** **Finalmente el inicio del fin,**** ** **he no se lo esperaban que el malo maloso siempre estuviese**** ** **ahí**** ** **, en fin ahora finalmente llega l**** ** **a acción.****

 ** **Sobre el "sujeto" no es un personaje inventado realmente, es mencionado en la historia de un campeón "oscuro"**** ** **(que de hecho va a parecer)**** ** **Si alguien adivina puede decirlo ahora.****

 ** **Sobre ese rollo de Jinx X Ekko**** ** **y**** ** **Jinx X Shaco no tengo preferencias pero si quieren opinar con cual debería terminar al final pues adelante y así sera.****

 ** **Gracias por esos tres últimos comentarios me llenan de "mana" D:****

 ** **Gracias por el cumplido mi WafleKouhai que puede decir mejoro a cada paso… bueno también es que eran capítulos introductorios equis de de de…. Okey no.****

 ** **También Nacht por esas amables palabras aun quedan unos capítulos así que hay para rato, y gracias por mencionar lo de la historia solo por ser tuya la leeré "Pinky promise" y cuando la acabe tendrás la obligación de continuarla muajajajajajaj Okey no.****

 ** **Y nekkosixx lo se , lo se…**** ** **se va a poner peor.****

 ** **En fin, tuve que sacar este capitulo antes realmente por que**** ** **estaré**** ** **ocupado un rato aun**** ** **así**** ** **espero poder sacar otro,**** ** **Sin mas no vemos en la grieta (espero no les toque un equipo que no sepa guardear contra un Zed y te culpen por no entretenerlo… que HdP esos.)****


	12. C11: El invocador

**Capitulo Once: El invocador.**

Blitzcrank caminaba por la calles de Piltover. Desde que había sido presentando oficialmente como un campeón de la ciudad se había dedicado a cazar ladrones, en las tardes regresaba al taller del profesor Reveck y por una hora al día su hora más feliz podía hablar con la doncella metálica una humilde pero satisfactoria rutina.

Lamentablemente hoy no lograría llegar a esa hora del día, en medio del caos común de una metrópolis el golem de vapor se veía perdiéndose entre datos que creía borrados de su memoria, como si un algoritmo sin condición hubiese sido ejecutado lo más cercano para describir esta sensación sobre él era el dolor de cabeza.

Entre un mar de imágenes captadas por sus sensores de luz, reconoció a Viktor,Stanwick y Singed todos los problemas que tuvo que recorrer en el tribunal de Zaun para lograr su libertad, su intento de vivir en esa ciudad y como alguien lo había comenzado a perseguir en sus últimos días en ella, luego por fin todo se aclaró, le fue programada una misión y quisiera o no él tendría que cumplirla.

.

.

.

El profesor Reveck olía su café con una sonrisa, luego miro a su hija sentada al otro extremo de la mesita de madera donde estaban desayunando aun que realmente solo el desayunaba.

-No te preocupes ya lo veras pronto.-Dijo Reveck al mirar como Orianna había dado un vistazo rápido al reloj digital colgado a la derecha de la habitación.

-¿Te refieres a Blitzcrank padre?-Cuestiono la doncella.

-Sí, no me engañas sé que te sientes emocionada por poder estar otro androide sintiente, aun inicio me molestaba la idea pero creo que no tiene nada malo.-El profesor le dedico una sonrisa a su hija, esta parecía sonreír a pesar de lo imposible que sonara eso, de repente una pequeña luz verde se prendió en la habitación, Reveck la observo sorprendido y sin prisa se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a su taller.

-¿Sucede algo padre?-Orianna había seguido a al profesor Reveck hasta este donde el hombre ya había comenzado a teclear su computadora.

-Es Blitzcrank, se dirige a la torre apolo…-Reveck guardo silencio, Orianna tambien todos en Piltover sabían que era esa torre.

-Yo iré a haber que sucede.-Dijo Orianna, su papa la miro luego tomo su abrigo que estaba a unos pasos de el sobre un perchero.

-No iremos juntos.-Respondió el profesor.

.

.

.

El golem caminaba ajeno a la realidad, sus datos estaban siendo recuperados, entre la danza de imágenes vio al hombre que intento capturarlo quemando su hogar en Zaun en el proceso destruyendo sus pocas pertenencias nunca supo que pasaría si hubiese dejado que ese hombre lo capturara, hasta un día en el taller de Reveck dos personas que nunca había visto entraron a él, uno era un chico rubio joven y otro era un hombre viejo con una barba cana a pesar de la sonrisa y la calidez en su voz de este último podía provocar incomodidad incluso en un ser de acero como Blitzcrank , en especial cuando el sujeto le inserto un panel de datos mientras nadie miraba.

-Bien niños, ¿Quién de ustedes puede decirme quien fue la persona que construyo este sitio?-Dijo una maestra en la planta baja de la torre apolo, una híper construcción sin ventanas con un gigantesco panel solar cristalizado que no reflejaba luz y apenas era visible. Uno de los niños del grupo de la maestra levanto la mano y esta le dio la palabra.

-¡Fue Jayce el defensor del mañana!-Dijo el pequeño muchacho gritándolo emocionado.

-Correcto, ¿ahora saben para que es esta torre?-Volvió a lanzar una pregunta la maestra.

-Es para dar energía.-Dijo una pequeña.

-Muy bien son un grupo de niños muy inteligentes, la torre apolo proporciona energía a la mitad de la ciudad directamente del sol. ¿Alguien sabe cómo se llama la energía del sol?-Volvió a hablar la maestra.

Blitzcrank derribo la entrada del lugar, el grupo de niños junto con la maestra asustados corrieron a un rincón.

-¡Niños no se alejen de mí!-Grito la maestra, el golem no parecía interesado en ella.

A los pocos minutos el vehículo del profesor Reveck se detuvo en las afueras de la torre, Orianna rápidamente avanzo a la entrada, donde estaban saliendo el grupo de estudiantes con su profesora.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-pregunto Orianna.

-Ese monstruo de vapor entro a la torre derribo a varios robo guardias y siguió a la cima.-En el momento que la maestra dejo de hablar, Orianna apresuro el paso intento usar el elevador de la torre pero estába dañado no le quedo de otra más que usar las escaleras.

Mientras tanto en la última habitación la cual regulaba los nodos de energía colocados estratégicamente alrededor de la ciudad junto a varios puntos clave de zonas más pudientes, El golem de vapor yacía inmóvil con varios robo-guardias despedazados a su alrededor preguntándose cómo había llegado hasta ahí.

-Blitzcrank ¿Por qué lo has hecho?-El golem salió de su bucle de pensamiento y volteo su cabeza en dirección a Orianna la cual le había dicho esas palabras.

-Yo… Yo no quiero herir a nadie.-Dijo el golem.

-Tus acciones prueban lo contrario.-Respondió la doncella.

-Algo me está obligando, yo nunca tuve libre albedrio soy un títere sin poder improvisar.

-Eso es mentira.

-No, tú también lo eres incluso los humanos son títeres de conceptos únicos de ellos como la disidía y la rutina.

-Podemos decidir.

-Yo ya no, me han creado, roto, reparado, modificado soy un juguete nunca he sido tomado en serio.

-Yo te tomo en serio.-Orianna se comenzó a acercar al Golem.-Somos amigos puedo ayudarte.

-Solo me volverán a borrar la memoria y modificarme.-Contesto el golem, La doncella llamo a su bola la cual posiciono entre Blitzcrank y ella.

-Reproducir conversación 1156/78.-La bola a la orden de la doncella lanzo una imagen holográfica donde se mostraba a Jayce al lado de Orianna en un escenario que parecía ser un taller.

 _-Señor Jayce, ¿Por qué decidió reparar a Blitzcrank si es una creación del hombre que tanto odia?-Pregunto Orianna, El inventor rio._

 _-Yo mismo me lo he preguntado, pero creo que es simplemente un acto de compasión algo que harías por cualquier ser humano que estuviese en problemas._

 _-Pero él no es un ser humano._

 _-Bueno para empezar hay gente que no merece ser llamada humana, Blitzcrank tuvo el coraje para pelear por decidir qué hacer con su vida quería libertad… la ley más antigua de Piltover es que todo ser vivo es libre eso para mí lo vuelve más humano que muchas personas que he conocido._

La Holo grabación se apagó, Blitzcrank se llevó su mano a la cara.

-¡Aléjate de el!-El profesor Reveck llegaba a escena cargado con una escopeta hextech la cual apuntaba al golem y con otra mano tenía el detonador para hacer explotar a Blitzcrank como ultimo recurso.

-Padre espera.-Rogo Orianna, El golem les dio la espalda y abrió su coraza y tomo un enorme cable de él, cual conecto al panel central de la torre, El profesor disparo aboyo la cabeza del Golem pero siguió inerte.

-Por favor no lo hagan.-Rogo Orianna, Su padre disparo de nuevo, un ojo del Golem salió de su cuenca pero siguió sin moverse.

-Bien tú lo quisiste así.-El profesor apretó el detonador pero nada paso.- ¿Qué rayos?

-Jayce, nunca puso explosivos dentro de Blitzcrank solo te lo dijo para que no le tuvieses miedo.-Confeso Orianna, Reveck quedo boca abierto.

-Yo no quiero herir a nadie.-Dijo el golem, una alerta sonó por toda la torre.-Orianna, mátame.-Rogo el golem.

-No soy una asesina.-Dijo la doncella.

-Debemos salir de aquí esto va a explotar.-Grito el profesor Reveck el sabia había sobrecargado el sistema el panel solar no solo absorbía la luz del sol si no la potencializaba hasta 100 veces, pronto una llamarada quemaría la torre y todos los nodos.

-Protección.-Dijo Orianna mandando a llamar a su bola para protegerse a ella y a su padre, cuando efectivamente la torre estallo en un explosión de luz y fuego, El cuerpo del golem se partió en pedazos quemándose, Orianna abrazo a su padre y el la abrazo a ella.

Por toda la ciudad del progreso los nodos explotaban dejando a Piltover sin luz y con destrosos callendo por todos lados.

.

.

.

En parque central, donde las fuerzas de la ley organizaban una búsqueda masiva para hallar a Shaco y a Jinx, el rugido de un nodo gigante explotando contra un rasca cielos llamo la atención de todos.

-¿Qué rayos?-Dijo Caitlyn sorprendida.

-Esto no puede ser bueno.-Dijo sorprendida Vi mientras observaba a la llamarada aun gestándose en las lejanías de los edificios.

-Eso fue un maldito nodo.-Dijo Caitlyn.

-¿crees que se obra de Jinx y Shaco?-Pregunto Vi.

-No lo sé pero lo voy a averiguar.-Caitlyn dio media vuelta y observo a sus hombres.-Quiero a la brigada en la torre Apolo ¡AHORA!-Ordeno Caitlyn.

.

.

.

Jayce atravesaba Piltover sobre su moto cargando su martillo en un lateral de esta hace escasos segundos había pedido un equipo médico en la casa de Ezreal mientras rogaba porque su amigo estuviese con vida.

Cuando un nodo cercano a la carretea exploto, el Inventor freno de golpe al observar como uno de sus inventos caía sobre los ciudadanos de Piltover, Maldijo internamente al destino y prosiguió su camino.

.

.

.

-¡Hermoso!-Grito Jinx que observaba los fuegos artificiales desde la crono-hélice junto con Shaco,

-Sabía que te gustaría.-Dijo Shaco, Jinx miro al Bufón siniestro de forma juguetona Shaco no espero más y beso a la bala perdida en medio de un escenario de fuego y luz en el fondo.

-Ya están festejando.-Un hombre rapo pero con barba prominente, con unas ropas moradas pegadas similares a las que usan los nobles en Zaun los interrumpió.

-Oh Jinx te presento a mi empleador que para variar no envió a su asistenta…-Dijo Shaco, El hombre levanto la mano en forma de saludo.

-Pero si ya nos conocemos.-Dijo el sujeto.

-¿de qué habla viejo raro? nunca lo he visto.-Dijo Jinx un poco temerosa con la sola presencia del sujeto como si un león estuviese frente a un bebe de jabalí.

-Oh es verdad no directamente.-El hombre levanto la mano en dirección a Jinx de repente "cara pescado" comenzó a vibrar.

-Hola Jinx, soy yo cara pescado **recuerdas cuando te dije que mataras a los mafiosos de Piltover** ese en realidad era este amable hombre perdón por mentirte equis de de de.-Dijo el arma, Jinx quedo boca abierta juraría que esa idea había sido de ella.

-Tu… tú me usaste.-Dijo Jinx furiosa.

-SI... ¿acaso no soy pillín?-Respondió el hombre con una sonrisa descarada mientras se lleva el dedo índice a los labios como si intentase contener una carcajada, Jinx en un ataque de ira tomo a su lanza cohetes y disparo su Super Mega cohete recontra mortal contra el hombre.

-Oh así que estas en tus días.-El sujeto levanto su mano y desvió el cohete sin perder su sonrisa.-Hey Shaco.-El Bufón volteo a ver al hombre él tampoco había perdido su sonrisa.-Mátala.-Ordeno el hombre.

-Si eso suena gracioso _Hahahahaahahaha_.-Respondió Shaco, Jinx volteaba a ver a todos lados buscando donde escapar, lo que más miedo tenia es que Shaco ya podría estar detrás de ella.

- _ **Ugh.-**_ Una daga atravesó el estómago de la chica confirmado su teoría, Jinx escupió sangre en un último intento por escapar salto contra una ventana rompiéndola y cayendo al vacío.

-Vaya tiene agallas.-Dijo el hombre de la barba.-Pero no me interesa una pobre loquita, porque no mejor traemos a un amigo en común.-Dijo el hombre.

-O te refieres a…-Contesto Shaco pero se quedó callado al ver la sonrisa en el sujeto afirmando la respuesta antes de que el bufon terminara la pregunta, El comenzó a iluminar su mano luego la coloco en el piso formando un dibujo sobre de él, Los graznidos de cuervos se escucharon, un ser parecido a un espantapájaros con una guadaña salía del piso.

\- _Fiddlesticks, mi viejo amigo._ -Dijo el hombre de la barba, El espantapájaros tomo su guadaña e intentó atacar al hombre de la barba, este paro su arma con una mano.-Hoy no maldita paja.

 _-_ _ **Maestro Istvaan**_ _, creía haberlo matado._ -Dijo Fiddlesticks, El hombre de la barba sonrió.

 _-Es cierto aun no te devuelvo el favor._ -El invocador Istvaan lanzo rayos negro de magia pura sobre el espantapájaros haciendo gritar de dolor.

 _-_ _ **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH PAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_ _-_ Fiddlesticks callo de rodillas humeando, El invocador Istvaan puso su pie en la nuca de este y lo aplasto contra el suelo de acero.

 _-Fue horrible estar muerto, pero te perdono… son cosas que pasan.-_ El invocador levanto el pie del espantapájaros, Fiddlesticks pudo levantarse.

 _-¿Por qué me ha traído aquí? Maestro._

 _-Cuando estuve vivo nunca pude lograr mi objetivo en la vida… es algo simple y bonito la destrucción de Piltover por enfermar a Zaun. Por culpa de su asquerosa influencia la ciencia triunfo sobre la magia volviendo una basura toxica mi amada ciudad, primero destruiré al virus luego reconstruiré a Zaun por el camino de la magia el cual nunca debió abandonar…_ -El Invocador se rasco la barba mientras observaba como el ultimo nodo hacia explosión.- _Ahora mi viejo amigo quiero que hagas lo que dice tu apodo y lleves tu mensaje de muerte._

 **Continuara: Vi de Victoria.**


	13. C12: Vi de victoria

**Capitulo Doce: Vi de victoria.**

Una nube de cuervos oscureció la ciudad del progreso, la gente miraba con miedo sin poder explicarse que sucedía, el atardecer estaba terminando y la noche comenzaba sobre esta para terminar con la esperanza de lograr contar con una luz que penetrase la oscuridad que caía sobre Piltover.

- _El fin se acerca, sienten el miedo…-_ Decía Fiddlesticks que comenzaba a volverse más y más grande, la energía negativa del miedo lo volvía más poderoso conforme la oscuridad avanzaba.

-Hey tú, pedazo de rama.-Vi salida de la nada estrello su guante contra el ser, El espanta pájaros retrocedió seriamente lastimado.-Estas arrestado.-Agrego la peligrosa sonriendo.

-No niña, no por alguien como tu.-El ente despidió una energía oscura seguida de una tormenta de cuervos que paralizo a Vi en ese momento la chica sintió sus rodillas volverse mantequilla sin poder mover un solo dedo.-Ahora solo cae ante el miedo.

.

.

.

Ekko estaba en su celda mirando detrás de los barrotes de su ventana la oscuridad que comenzaba a dominar Piltover, Sin dar una segunda vista al panorama rebusco entre su ropa un pequeño panel de datos para hackear la cerradura de su celda cuando esta como por arte de magia se abrió.

El chico salió confuso de ella topándose con la oscura figura de Camille a la vuelta del pasillo.

-Oh maldición no tu.-Dijo Ekko asustado al reconocer a la más grande racista de Zaunitas de Piltover.

-No vengo a tomar tu vida, no aun… estoy interesada en encontrar a una compatriota tuya.-Dijo la mujer acercándose amenazadora mente, Ekko supuso que hablaba de Jinx.

-No sé dónde este y sé que nunca la encontraras.-Dijo Ekko sin ceder terreno ante la intimidante mujer.

-Supongo que crees que hablo de tu novia pálida, yo busco a la elemental del aire.-Respondió Camille entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Janna? ¿Acaso has notado que Piltover está en las sombras?-Dijo el muchacho.

-Y sin embargo siento que ella sabe quién es el culpable.-Respondió Camille.

-Es Shaco, él se llevó a Jinx y menciono planear quemar la ciudad entera.-Confeso el muchacho.

-un psicópata como el no pudo planear algo como esto por mil años de preparación que le den.-Camille suspiro, y en un movimiento rápido tomo el cuello de Ekko este quedo paralizado con los pies sobre del suelo.-Ahora me dirás algo que me pueda servir o termino con tu miseria aquí mismo.

-Hay un sitio… -Dijo Ekko intentado respirar, la dama de acero sonrió.

.

.

.

-¡Vi¡-Grito la Sheriff de Piltover.- ¡Vi despierta¡-Volvió a insistir, la peli rosa abrió los ojos y vislumbro el rostro de su compañera sobre el de ella su largo cabello negro caía hasta tocar su cara, Vi sonrió.

-Aún sigo viva no llores.-Caitlyn la ayudo a levantarse, la agente de Piltover vio como estaba acompañada de varias docenas de sus compañeros,

-Eres una idiota te dije que no avanzaras sola.-La reprendió Caitlyn.

-Qué sentido tendría portar esta placa si dejo a los malos escapar.-Respondió Vi un poco más despierta.

-Eso no importa ahora, La ciudad está bajo ataque no hay energía en la mitad de ella y hay muchas bajas civiles toda la situación ha cambiado totalmente.-Informo la Sheriff.

-Siempre tienes un plan, ¿Cómo salvaremos a Piltover ahora?-Dijo la peli rosa.

-Primero es terminar con la entidad Fiddlesticks, mientras el siga en pie más civiles saldrán heridos.

-Aun debemos hallar a Shaco y a Jinx.

-Siento que ellos nos hallaran primero.-Caitlyn volteo a ver al resto de su escuadrón preparándose a darles órdenes.- Quiero que envíen a todas las unidades a los puntos clave de los nodos, en cuando vean a Fiddlesticks esperen refuerzos.

-Sheriff, un mensaje de la academia Yordle está entrando.-Dijo uno de los oficiales.

-Muéstralo.-La sheriff se acercó al oficial encargado de las comunicaciones el cual tenía un módulo en su muñeca con una Holo-pantalla, y el yordle más inteligente de todos Heimerdinger miraba con preocupación a través de esta.-profesor ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es grave, muy grave gravísimo…

-Cálmese, solo dígame que ocurre.

-Magia y magia rúnica, ¡gigante!- El yordle intento controlarse al notar que no decía nada congruente.-Hay una gestación de magia rúnica en la crono-hélice... están poderosa como mil veces más poderosa que cualquier bomba, volaría Piltover dos veces sin problemas.

\- es Fiddlesticks debemos…-Dijo la Sheriff antes de ser interrumpida por el yordle.

-Imposible Fiddlesticks no están poderoso sin embargo la energía que despide es similar… sea lo que sea debe dirigirse ahí, nosotros intentaremos apoyarlos pero estas demasiado lejos.

-No se preocupe profesor, nos encargaremos.-Caitlyn miro como el yordle asentía con su enorme cabeza y finalizaron la llamada.

-Es hora de moverse.-Ordeno Caitlyn

.

.

.

Jayce miraba con tristeza su mayor logro destruido, las cenizas calcinadas de la torre apolo hechas trizas, la ciudad sufría y por su culpa, los recuerdo del pasado lo atacaban, cuando Viktor tomo el cristal y destrozo media Piltover en el camino, cuando fue sacado de sus recuerdos por el sonido de unas piedras moviéndose de entre las ruinas del sitio , El inventor rápidamente se levantó a removerlas de entre ellas Orianna cargando a su padre inconsciente salían del agujero aun humeante.

-Orianna, ¿Qué sucedió?

-Fue Blitzcrank… el voló la torre.-Ante las palabras de la doncella el inventor sintió otra puñalada a su conciencia él se permitió confiar en el golem al no instalarte un sistema de auto destrucción.

-Y Blitzcrank ¿Dónde está?-pregunto el inventor furioso.

-Él ha muerto.-Dijo la doncella con un tono de tristeza.

-El no murió nunca estuvo vivo.-Dijo Jayce dándole la espalda a la doncella.-¿Reveck él está…

-Mi padre está vivo… solo perdió la conciencia.-Dijo Orianna acariciando el rostro del profesor Reveck-… Jayce, a el… lo obligaron…

-¿a Blitzcrank? Por todos los rayos del mundo no sé por qué sigo hablando con una cafetera.-Dio una carcajada de ansiedad después de decir eso.

-¿cafetera?-Dijo Orianna.

-Solo eres código y ciclos, tu carcasa solo es una pobre imitación de una chica que fue mi amiga eres una falta de respeto andante hacia ella.-Orianna quedo enmudecida ante esas palabras, el inventor se dirigió a su moto y se detuvo antes de subir en ella.- Lleva al profesor a un hospital.

La doncella vio como Jayce desaparecía en la lejanía de la carretera maltrecha, cuando de sus ojos agrietados por la explosión salió una gota de aceite la cual la doncella limpio con un dedo.

.

.

.

Jayce marco desde la Holo-pantalla de su moto a Caitlyn esta recibió la llamada desde su Holo-móvil personal.

-¿Dónde están?-pregunto el inventor.

-¿Dónde diablos has estado tú? La torre estallo dijiste que era aprueba de fallas cuando la construiste.-Reclamo la Sheriff.

-Fue destruida… por alguien.-Dijo Jayce omitiendo el nombre del golem de momento.

-¿sabes quién fue ese alguien?-Cuestiono la Sheriff.

-Eso no importa ahora, ¿Dónde diablos estas?-Contesto el inventor dejando ver la ira que se apoderaba de su mente en ese momento.

-Rumbo a la crono-hélice, Heimerdinger dice que hay magia rúnica gestándose ahí, lo suficiente potente como para destruir toda Piltover.

-Hagas lo que hagas espérame.-Rogo el inventor.

-No, puedo darme ese lujo aun que lo desee.-Dijo Caitlyn.

-¡Maldita sea por una vez en tu vida escúchame!-Caitlyn miro a Jayce a través de la Holo-pantalla con lastima más que con molestia.

-Lo siento… por todo.-Dijo la Sheriff

-No lo entiendes tu…-La Sheriff corto la llamada.

.

.

.

El escuadrón de la Sheriff se acercaban sigilosamente al gigante zigurat que era la crono-hélice, una vez diseñada por el viajero del tiempoZilean, La oficial hiso señas a su equipo para que se dividieran preparándose para entrar, al momento que sus oficiales lo hicieron tres de ellos fueron penetrados por balas en la cabeza desparramando gran parte de sus sesos por el pavimento.

-¡Qué diablos!-Maldijo Vi al ver a sus compañeros muertos sin previo aviso.

-Francotirador.-Grito un policía.

-Sigan moviéndose.-Ordeno Caitlyn.

-Espera Cupcake es demasiado arriesgado.-Dijo Vi, que se cubría la cabeza con sus guantes.

-Eso… No importa moriremos todos si no paramos esto **aquí y ahora**.-Grito la Sheriff.

Su escuadrón la cubría al moverse rápidamente a la entrada, pero 5 de ellos fueron abatidos de forma precisa en la cabeza, Caitlyn no podía notar el ángulo del disparo del francotirador que estuviese detrás de esto era demasiado bueno tal vez mejor que ella.

-A cubierto detrás de los automóviles.-Ordeno Caitlyn una bala con destino a la cabeza de la Sheriff fue parada por Vi, lamentablemente otro de sus oficiales callo muerto, la docena restante junto con las dos campeonas se ponía en cubierto con los vehículos abandonados en la calle y miraban con miedo el que podría ser el lugar de su tumba.

-Lo vi.-Dijo Caitlyn.-pero se moverá.

-¿Qué viste?-Dijo VI.

-VI su posición.-Dijo la Sheriff desesperada.

Desde las alturas de un rascacielos a tres kilómetro de ahí, el virtuoso miraba asombrado como Caitlyn había descubierto su posición con solo mirar por un segundo sus ojos a través de la mira, debajo de su máscara una sonrisa se dibujó.

-Tu, tu mi obra de arte, mi musa.-Susurro Jhin, moviéndose de su ubicación ya delatada, su pistola murmullo ahora convertida en un cañón estaba ansiosa de pintar una obra de arte.

-Nos va a matar antes de llegar.-Dijo uno de sus oficiales a Caitlyn.

-No nos vamos a mover mas.-Contesto otro oficial presa del miedo, la Sheriff no podía culparlo.

-Entonces moriremos todos.-Dijo Caitlyn con un nudo en su garganta.

-No.-Dijo Vi, Caitlyn miro angustiada a su compañera.- Solo necesitas que vuelva a disparar y podrás matarlo ¿no es así?

-Vi… por favor no.-Susurro Caitlyn.

-No te preocupes, yo soy invencible…-Sonrió confiada como siempre Vi, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando reanudo sus palabras.-Solo, si en caso de que el tuviera suerte yo… podrías… Jinx y Ekko.

-Vi por favor.-Volvió a rogar Caitlyn, los oficiales miraron a su compañera aliviados si sabían de alguien que podía hacer posible lo imposible era ella.

-Es la única oportunidad.-Dijo uno de ellos, Vi le guiño el ojo a su Cupcake y salto del vehículo donde se cubría y corrió a la entrada de la crono-hélice, Jhin sonrió y se preparó a disparar.

-Uno.-El primer impacto destrozo los dedos del guante derecho de la peli rosa que corría con todas sus fuerzas a la entrada, El corazón y concentración de Caitlyn para encontrar al francotirador se estaban nublando.

-¡Dos!-El segundo impacto destrozo el guante Izquierdo de Vi con el cual logro protegerse de recibirlo en la cabeza pero este aún estaba siendo sujetado por su mano, Caitlyn aún no podía ver al francotirador la mitad de sus pensamientos estaban preocupándose por la vida de su novia.

-¡Tres!-El tercer impacto atravesó derecho el ultimo guante funcional de la peli rosa sin embargo ella lo sujeto como con su otro guante, Caitlyn suspiro.

-Lo veo.-Pensó aliviada, presionando el gatillo de su rifle.

-¡CUATRO!-el cuarto impacto de Jhin dio de lleno el pecho peli rosa, esta intento seguir avanzando pero no pudo sus guantes cayeron de sus manos al no tener fuerza para sujetarlos más, al momento de sentir como su vida se escapaba de su cuerpo. La bala de Caitlyn aun a pesar de que impacto contra el virtuoso solo dio en su hombro.

-He, eres impresionante Sheriff…-Jhin se sujetó su hombro sangrante satisfecho, moviéndose de su ubicación.-Pero nada impedirá que lleve un cuadro tan hermoso a este mundo.- termino de decir para acto seguido escaparse entre las sombras.

Caitlyn sin importarle si su atacante había muerto oh no salió a donde Vi yacía en un charco de su propia sangre.

-Vi, porque putas nunca me oyes.-Dijo Caitlyn, al tomar la cabeza de la peli rosa en sus manos recostando su cuerpo sobre sus brazos.

- _Cup..cake…creo..q_.-Vi intentaba hablar pero la sangre brotaba de su boca como una fuente carmesí.

-Por favor, no te puedes morir me dijiste que eras invencible.-Las lágrimas de Caitlyn no se hicieron esperar cayendo sobre el rostro de Vi manchado por su propia sangre.

-Cre..o..que…me..voy…a..morir…-Dijo VI escupiendo más sangre aun.

-Cállate, ¡es una orden! ¡No puedes morir! ¡Es una puta orden¡-Rogaba Caitlyn.-No puedes morir por que tú eres el héroe de esta historia y te amo.-Susurro la Sheriff, Vi sonrió.

-Yo…lo..se.-Caitlyn beso a Vi, el sabor a sangre y lágrimas se combinaba con una sensación de desesperanza, culpa, amor, ira y sufrimiento estallando como una supernova que se consumía en ese momento por un agujero negro súper masivo, sentía que ella moría junto con ella.

 **Continuara: La justica absoluta de Caitlyn.**

 **N.A.: Lamento la tardanza, solo dos capítulos mas y se acaba, creo que merece un final este fic y se lo daré ahora que tengo un tiempo, si alguien me lee quiero dar las gracias por su tiempo, y espero pronto publicar el penúltimo capítulo que ya estoy escribiéndolo ahora.**


	14. C13: La justica absoluta de Caitlyn

**Capitulo Trece: La justica absoluta de Caitlyn.**

Sus labios se separaron, los ojos de la peli rosa se mantenían inmóviles las córneas aun reflejaban el rostro de Caitlyn, La Sheriff paso su mano temblorosa sobre de ellos cerrándolos coloco el cuerpo de Vi delicadamente en el piso, se limpió sus lágrimas rápidamente y se preparó para continuar, no había tiempo de llorarla y si no se apuraba no habría tiempo para nadie.

-Sheriff.-Susurro una de sus oficiales mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Caitlyn, después se levantó lentamente, si quería tener un tiempo para llorar por Vi debía salvar la ciudad primero.

-Hoy todos hemos perdido a alguien, y aun podemos perder más... ¡ahora! no solo por la placa y el juramento que portamos si no por la justicia hay que salvar Piltover ya que si no lo hacemos nosotros ¿quién lo hará?-Dijo Caitlyn, mientras se adentraba al edificio de la crono-hélice.

 **.**

 **,**

 **,**

Ekko y Camille entraban a unas viejas bodegas de una juguetería, la sombra de acero miro con incredulidad la zona.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?-pregunto Camille.

-Es una zona de control, cuando un Zaunita quiere pasar desapercibido viene aquí por vivires que otros Zaunitas dejan cuando entran de forma ilegal a Piltover.-Respondió Ekko, Camille mostro su molestia en su rostro al darse cuenta de cómo un lugar así se le escapó de su vista por tanto tiempo.

-¡¿Eres tu cariño?!-De entre las sombras del sitio apareció Jinx arrastrando a cara-pescado manchada con su propia sangre, le dedico una sonrisa a los dos visitantes.-vaya así que ya te conseguiste a otra.-Bromeo Jinx.

Camille salto sobre de ella derribándola, el cuerpo de Jinx azoto contra el duro piso y la sombra de acero posiciono su pie espada el cuello de la bala perdida.- ¿Dónde diablos esta Janna?

-¿Janna? Yo que se la llevo el viento.-Contesto Jinx, el pie de Camille rozo el cuello de la peli azul.-Oh alguien se puso seria, deberías estar buscando al invocador con una opinión exagerada de sí mismo, no a la estúpida elfa.-Camille miro confusa a Jinx.

-¿a qué te refieres?-Dijo Camille enojada sacando sangre de la peli azul con un ligero corte, Ekko la tomo del hombro intentando que se tranquilizase.

-Para.-Dijo el muchacho, Camille bajo las cejas pero luego sonrió maliciosa mente.

-bien.-Camille se retiró sobre de Jinx pudiendo esta última levantarse lentamente.-Ahora responde bala perdida ¿a qué te refieres?

-He…-Jinx rio un momento, Camille se molestó al no sentirse tomada en serio cerrando su puño avanzando de forma amenazadora hacia ella, pero se detuvo cuando la peli azul levanto su mano pidiendo calma.- Es gracioso, como funciona todo esto ¿qué sentido tiene que te diga algo si me vas a matar de todos modos?... es un buen chiste lo admito, pero pierde su gracia cuando el otro sabe el final.-Camille sonrió y pateo a la chica antes de que Ekko pudiese reaccionar el estómago de Jinx fue cortado manchando todo el sitio con su sangre azotando bruscamente contra el piso.

-¡maldita!-Grito Ekko, pero estaba demasiado débil para poder usar sus poderes adecuadamente y Camille lo sabía, de un simple puñetazo derribo el muchacho, para terminar su ataque atravesando su pecho limpiamente.

-Escorias, creen que merecen ser tratados como iguales cuando toda su historia y cultura son abominaciones contra la especie, existe lo malo y lo bueno y la maldad no tiene cabida en Piltover -Dijo Camille , dejando a los jóvenes mal heridos ella desapareció del lugar.

-Jinx.-Ekko se levantó cojeando al ver a la peli azul tirada sin moverse sobre el piso, la tomo delicadamente y la coloco sobre sus piernas miraba con terror como poco a poco la vida de la chica se consumía.

- _Cof_ … es curioso… _cof_ … creí que me haría gracia… morir.-Jinx llevo su mano lentamente hasta su estómago solo para sentir como literalmente tenía sus órganos por fuera.- ahora… creo que morir es… demasiado aburrido… -Ekko abrazo a Jinx pasando su cabeza por los hombro de ella.

-No vas a morir.-Dijo Ekko.

-Tengo mis tripas por fuera… no bromes conmigo _haHaha…cof cof_.-Contesto Jinx, para después tener un ataque de toz.- …lo intentaste Ekko… a pesar de que te dispare… _HeHe_ lo intentaste.

-Aun no.-Contesto Ekko, en ese momento una energía azul ilumino a ambos saltando en el tiempo, las heridas propiciadas por Camille a ambos desaparecieron.

-No puedo vivir en un mundo donde no estás tú.-Dijo Ekko.

-Eres tan dulce, Cariño.-Contesto Jinx.

-Vámonos de aquí.-Dijo Ekko, tomando de la mano a Jinx, pero ella no avanzo.- ¿Qué haces?

-todo va volar pronto… no podemos escapar.-Dijo Jinx aun sonriendo a pesar de sus palabras.

-Debemos de intentarlo Vi sus compañeros dentran a Shaco.-Intento convencerla Ekko.

- _Hahahaha_ ¿crees que Shaco es el malo aquí? de verdad hiso bien su trabajo ese cabron pero créeme no le ganaran ¿Qué sentido tiene correr ahora?

-Jinx….

-Quédate conmigo y disfrutemos del final.-La peli azul se acercó hasta Ekko tomándolo de la mejilla y dándole un beso.

.

.

.

Istvaan el invocador meditaba sobre la azotea de la crono-hélice después de preparar con su propia sangre un pentagrama.

Hace mucho tiempo cuando Piltover fue fundada la energía de seis poderosas piedras rúnicas era la que les proporcionaba a los lugareños la capacidad para crear la tecnología para hacer prosperar al en ese entonces pequeño pueblo.

Istvaan lo sabía estaba ahí cuando Piltover fue levantado, y sabía que una piedra rúnica era lo suficientemente poderosa para derribarla.

En ese momento sintió a su ahora esclavo Fiddlesticks entrando en batalla.

 ** _A varias millas de ahí._**

-Por Piltover.-Grito Heimerdinger que disparaba contra el espanta pájaros, junto con Corki y Ziggs y docenas de Yordles que reducían a Fiddlesticks a cenizas.

Istvaan sonrió, con un giro de manos y unas palabras malditas antes de que los Yordles pudiesen acabar con el espanta pájaros del miedo, el rugido de tres criaturas aparecieron en batalla invocadas por el antiguo Zaunita.

La Boca del Abismo Kog'Mawm disparo vomito contra los Yordles deshaciendo sus escudos Corky alzo vuelo con su helicóptero para repelerlo.

El terror del vacío Cho'Gath gruño antes de tragar a una pequeña Yordle que cargaba con su lanza granadas, Ziggs rápidamente lanzo varios Hexplosivos contra la bestia.

La pesadilla eterna Nocturne salido desde la sombras ignoro la torretas de Heimerdinger y como el ser oscuro que era callo sobre el yordle como si de su propia sombra se tratase.

-¡Son los demonios del vacío!- , -Como es posible, solo eran relatos.- , -Por la ciencia que alguien nos ayude.- Gritaban los Yordles despavoridos al mirar como sus maestros eran superados.

Heimerdinger lanzó una granada contra la sombra logrando pararle momentáneamente.-No se rindan la ciencia nos respalda…

Ziggs detener el paso de Cho'Gath con varias granadas que había lanzado en el piso mientras una bomba más grande caía sobre el terror del vacío.- Ha… viejos demonios no me asustan, solo es un blanco más grande para probar mis Hexplosivos

Corki atropello a Kog'Mawm derribándolo, la boca del vacío tuvo que retroceder antes la ametralladora del Yordle.- ¡Por Blande! ¡Por Piltover!

-Por Piltover.-En las lejanías más miembros de la policía de Piltover llegaban a la zona de disturbios, los Yordles de la academia miraron con esperanza la victoria.

-Por Blande, Por Piltover.-Gritaron a unisonado todos los estudiantes de Heimerdinger y reanudaron su ataque contra las criaturas de la oscuridad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Istvaan desde las lejanías podía sentir toda la batalla y sabía que perderían sus invocaciones regresándolas al vacío donde provenían en cuestión de tiempo, tiempo que el aprovechaba para terminar el ritual en _Targóniano_ pronuncio las palabras prohibidas para despertar a la piedra que yacía dormida, cuando una bala le impacto de lleno en el cabeza, seguida de unas veinte más.

-Sea lo que seas estas arrestado.-Sentencio la justica de Piltover, Caitlyn que al lado de todos sus oficiales comenzaban la batalla contra el invocador.

-Oh hola Cait, sabes…- Istvaan levanto su mano y disparo un rayo purpura derribando a varios oficiales junto con sus trincheras en las azoteas del edificio-…Siempre pensé que aun siendo Lyte había cierta tensión sexual entre nosotros.

-¡¿Dónde está tu francotirador?!-Sentencio Caitlyn al haber una pausa en la pelea, Istvaan se tocó la barbilla y sonrió.

-Ha el artista… ni idea, yo solo le mostré donde disparar no le dije cuándo ni cómo.-Respondió el invocador.-Pero acabemos con esto, ni una de sus armas puede herirme.

-Déjame apostar.-Respondió Caitlyn al salir detrás de unos tubos y disparar directamente en el ojo del mago.

-Haaagg ¡perra!-Grito Istvaan despezando media azotea con un único rayo matando a varios policías Caitlyn por poco cae muerta de no ser porque logro saltar a tiempo.-Tu no lo entiendes, Han condenado a mi gente por años Piltover la ciudad del progreso … solo es una mentira, Piltover solo ayuda a los de Piltover y roba los recursos de Zaun, son un parasito y los parásitos se les mata.- Istvaan volvió lanzar otro rayo de energía despedazando la mitad de la azotea, Caitlyn se dio cuenta que solo seguía vivía ante ese último ataque por voluntad del invocador.-Pero tú que vas a saber de lo que sufre Zaun no has pisado sus calles agrietadas no duermes con el miedo de que te roben, maten o violen a mitad de la noche… vives en tu burbuja sin sentir lo que sienten la personales reales- Istvaan tomo por el cuello a Caitlyn que seguía en estado de shock.-Note como mataban a Vi solo una puta traidora oportunista beso tanto tu culo que le diste una oportunidad de vivir decentemente ¿no es así? ¿Pero cuantos Zaunitas tiene la oportunidad de vivir sin discriminación en Piltover? Siendo escupidos y prejuzgados.

-p..púdrete.-Dijo Caitlyn intentando volver a disparar su Rifle pero Istvaan paro la balo con la mano antes de que abandonara el cañón del arma, destruyéndola al momento.

-Ves sabría que dirías eso.-En ese momento el invocador comenzó a ahorcar a Caitlyn, ella sentía que era el final todas las cosas de las que se arrepentía pasaban por sus ojos… pensó por última vez en Vi esperaba que la perdonara por ser tan pesimista y no haberla aceptado antes.

-¡Aplastamiento!

 _ **N.A: solo falta uno :S muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron hasta aquí en especial a**_ _ **Nacht por el ultimo review ;)**_


	15. C14:

La moto se detuvo frente del enorme edificio, Jayce bajo lo más a prisa que pudo mirando entre los cuerpos de varios policías tendidos sombre la calle rogando por no ver a Caitlyn o Vi, la melena rosa de su amiga destacaba por sobre las demás agregando la cercanía a la entrada del edificio, el inventor se acercó rápidamente a ella tomándole el pulso.

Jayce se llevó su mano al rostro limpiando una lagrima involuntaria que bajaba por su mejilla, pues fue solo en ese momento que se dio cuenta que la muchacha con la que siempre peleaba, bromeaba, golpeaba e incluso su antiguo rival de amores, era la mujer de la cual estaba enamorado sin saberlo.

El inventor rompió su uniforme sobre la mancha de sangre intentando buscar la profundidad de la herida, la bala que la había impactado era expansiva había quemado el interior de la peli rosa pero no tanto como el esperaba incluso saturo algunas heridas, la masa muscular de Vi había absorbido más daño del que esperaba, suspiro agradecido él no estaba dispuesto a ver otro mañana sabiendo que Vi no estaría ahí ni tampoco deseaba ver a Caitlyn con el corazón roto, era demasiado egoísta para dejarla morir.

Desprendió varios cables de su martillo colocándolos sobre el corazón y cabeza de la peli rosa, luego corto su pecho lo suficientemente grande como para que su mano cupiera con un pequeño cuchillo laser hextech que siempre cargaba, se quitó ambos guantes rogo al cielo por primera vez en su vida que lo ayudara a salvarla, acto seguido metió su mano dentro de Vi.

Su corazón estaba inerte, el comenzó a masajearlo poco a poco, luego cambio su cañón de mercurio a modo martillo mandando una descarga sobre la peli rosa, su cuerpo se retorció y mando otra y otra, entre más lágrimas involuntarias de desesperación rogaba por que no fuese demasiado tarde, hasta que por fin el corazón de Vi comenzó a latir.

 **Capítulo Final: El que trae el mañana.**

 **Ahora en la crono-hélice.**

-Aplastamiento.-La bola de energía dio de lleno contra Istvaan, pero al igual que las armas de la Sheriff esta no hizo efecto.

- _Haaaaaaaa_ el héroe de Piltover, Jayce el defensor del mañana.-Bromeo Istvaan, Apretando más el cuello de Caitlyn haciendo que esta última soltara un quejido ahogado de dolor.- Dime campeón que crees que se rompa primero yo o el cuello de esta perra.- Jayce apuntaba su cañón al invocador cerro los ojos un momento y bajo su arma.

-Déjala ir.

-Sabes que aun que lo haga volare la ciudad en mil pedazos.

-Déjala ir no me pondré en tu camino.-Contesto el inventor, Caitlyn movió los ojos lo más que pudo mirando al inventor molesto, ¿se rendía? ¿El héroe de Piltover se rendía ante un terrorista?

-Difícil de creer viniendo la afirmación de tremendo imbécil ¿Que pruebas me das de eso?-Jayce tomo su martillo y apretando un par de botones el centro de mercurio de su martillo cayó al piso, para después el tomarlo.

-La batería de mercurio de mi arma por la vida de ella.-Dijo el inventor, para después patearla hasta la mitad de la distancia entre él y Istvaan.

-Débil, esperaba lucha de tu parte… no sé cómo Piltover ha logrado tanto tiempo estar explotando a Zaun con líderes tan patéticos como tú, valoras más una falda que a tus compatriotas- Istvaan sonrió tomo del brazo a Caitlyn rompiéndoselo con pura fuerza bruta para acto seguido lanzarla contra el inventor derribando a ambos.-Disfruten sus tres minutos de vida.

-Eres un imbécil, nos condenaste a todos.-Dijo Caitlyn en voz baja, Jayce no respondió moviendo su mano hasta la garganta de Caitlyn haciendo a un lado el cuello de su uniforme.-Estas loco.-Respondió la Sheriff confundida, el inventor sonrió.

-Rogaba porque lo tuvieras puesto.-Contesto Jayce, desprendiendo el collar de la Sheriff que el mismo le había regalado, el día que había regresado de Zaun después de destruir el cristal que le había robado Viktor.

-¿Eso…es?-Dijo Caitlyn al fin deduciendo de que se trataba todo esto, El defensor del mañana tomo su martillo y coloco el collar en lugar de la batería de mercurio, este comenzó a irradiar energía roja, Istvaan volteo a ver el espectáculo de luces.

-No sé qué haces ¡pero no lo harás!-Dijo el invocador lanzado una descarga de energía purpura contra Jayce y Caitlyn, solo para ser repelida, El cañón se había quemado volviéndose el metal oscuro la energía de este ahora era roja, Jayce por otro lado estaba ahogando gritos de dolor mientras la energía de su arma pasaba a través de su cuerpo volviendo sus ojos rojos.- ¿Qué diablos?-Dijo el invocador confundido.

-Crees que las piedras rúnicas son potentes…. Nunca te has encontrado con un cristal vivo la energía de la misma Runaterra gritando en mis manos.-Dijo Jayce que se lanzó contra el invocador, Chocaron ambos sus poderes haciendo temblar todo el edificio.-Sal de aquí Caitlyn, llévate a Vi.

-¿Vi?-Dijo la Sheriff confundida.

-Aún está viva.-Añadió el defensor del mañana con una sonrisa.

- _Noooo.-_ Istvaan aprovecho una apertura en su batalla para lanzar un rayo de energía a la Sheriff mientras escapaba, Jayce lanzo su martillo repeliéndolo volviendo a traer de nuevo a sus manos.-Tu maldito, no tienes derecho a negarme mi victoria solo eres un niño bonito al que todo lo han dado, No sabes lo que es sufrir.

-Solo los cobardes señalan a los demás por no poder ser más que una basura en la vida.-Contesto Jayce golpeando Istvaan una y otra vez, sus escudos arcanos se debilitaban y no podía atacar a la vez que se defendía.-Usaste mi mayor creación para joder a mi ciudad, lastimaste a mi mejor amigo, Intentaste matar a Vi y hacerme ver como asesinabas a Caitlyn.-Jayce cambiaba de modo martillo a cañón creando una línea de energía y disparando a través de ella impactando contra el invocador quemándolo.-Debería matarte.

-¡Hazlo, maldito!-Reto Istvaan, cayendo finalmente de rodillas, Jayce tenía su cañón apuntando la frente del invocador.

-No mereces un final tan fácil como la muerte.-Contesto Jayce, Istvaan aprovecho formando una daga de energía arcana clavándose en el estómago a Jayce, El inventor empujo al mago este último no dejo la oportunidad de haber herido al inventor para infringirle más daño lanzando llamaradas purpuras sobre Jayce haciendo temblar el edificio entero para finalmente ceder y derrumbarse estrepitosamente sobre sí mismo al menos de momento pues una explosión purpura lanzo de abajo hacia arriba todos los escombros.

-Al fin la tengo.-Grito Istvaan, tomando la piedra rúnica para sí.-Y con este poder…-Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando un disparo de energía roja mando a volar la piedra por los aires.

-Aun no.-Contesto Jayce, que se sostenía de uno de los escombros en el aire, usándolo de trampolín para llegar hasta Istvaan intercambiando golpes una última vez.

- **¡Te matare!-** Grito Istvaan.

-Lo intentaras.-Contesto Jayce dándole finalmente un único golpe de lleno en la cara con el martillo lanzándolo por los aires, mientras el resto del edificio caía sobre los dos combatientes.

.

.

.

Cho'Gath estaba a punto de comerse a Heimerdinger que literalmente lanzaba su última llave contra la bestia, cuando de repente desapareció.

Corki corría escapando de Nocturne ya sin helicóptero funcionando, justo cuando la sombra finalmente lo iba a alcanzar se desvaneció.

Kog'Mawm disparaba como ametralladora contra un vehículo volcado de la policía deshaciéndolo, Ziggs se preparaba para lanzar su última bomba cuando los disparos cesaron así como la presencia de la boca del vacío.

Fiddlesticks miro hacia el cielo oscuro de Piltover, todos los policías y Yordles cercanos juraron que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su tenebrosa cara antes de desaparecer pero era una sonrisa de alivio.

La batalla contra esas criaturas había acabado.

.

.

.

Las ruinas de la crono-hélice aun humeaban una luz roja exploto dentro de ellas lanzando varios escombros por los cielos, Jayce se levantó buscando a su enemigo con la mirada, sentía como la energía del cristal lo quemaba por dentro más ahora que nunca, tenía miedo de no poder darle pelea Istvaan.

-J…Jayce…-La voz del invocador lo llamaba desde las cercanías, aun con varios escombros encima el sujeto parecía entero.-Acércate… aún tengo que contarte algo.-Jayce se agacho apuntando su cañón contra el invocador.-Sabias que…-El invocador susurro al oído del inventor sin que nadie lo pudiese escuchar.- …Hahahaha todo esto en tu cara ella siempre lo supo.

-¡Mentiras!-Jayce retrocedió sorprendido callo sobre sí mismo.

-¿Vas a mantenerme con vida después de esto?-Pregunto burlonamente el invocador.

-Vas a vivir y mucho tras el agujero más oscuro y pútrido de Piltover.-Dijo el inventor molesto.

-Discrepo "héroe".-La voz metálica de Camille interrumpió la escena, la sombra de acero se acercaba a ambos lentamente.-Dejaste vivir a Viktor y su creación destrozo tu torre, si dejas a este monstruo vivir la consecuencia seria peor.

-Esto es diferente, el desea morir no vivir, matándolo solo lo estas premiando.-Contesto Jayce.

-No se trata de que es lo que él quiera, se trata de JUSTICIA.-Contesto con fuerza Camille.

- _Hahahaha_ veo el futuro milagro sea hecho…-Dijo Istvaan, Jayce y Camille interrumpieron su plática para voltear a ver al hombre.-… Al final Piltover caerá, su progreso en el que tanto confían será solo cenizas, muerte y muerte sobre todos ustedes en esta generación y tu mi amigo serás el verdugo de la ciudad que tanto amas.-Camille sin esperar más de una patada decapito al invocador Jayce no pareció intentar detenerla, ambos campeones se miraron mutuamente de forma incomoda mientras las nubes oscuras dejaban entrar la luz del día.

.

.

.

La noticia de la identidad de Istvaan Se esparció sobre Piltover y toda Runaterra un antiguo invocador Zaunita mencionado como referencia en viejos libros de magia arcana el trajo a Fiddlesticks a Runaterra, aparentemente muerto por su propia invocación eso decía su leyenda, el poderoso Ryze visito la ciudad del progreso para asegurarse que esta vez el invocador había muerto para bien, más sin embargo no se explica cómo pudo vivir tanto tiempo en las sombras sin ayuda de nadie.

Ezreal sobrevivió para sorpresa de Jayce y todos sus amigos a la brutal paliza que recibió por parte de Istvaan, lamentablemente su columna nunca sanaría por completo condenándolo a una silla de ruedas de por vida, colgó los guantes y dejo de explorar debido a su condición aceptando un puesto como maestro en la universidad de Piltover, El mismo Lyte (el real) lo visito un tiempo hasta que Lux le ofreció asilo en Demacia cosa que el ex–explorador declino.

La academia Yordle recibió un cheque sin fondos para cualquier investigación que les parezca pertinente, después de haber repelido a las amenazas del vacío, Heimerdinger uso parte de los fondos para enviar varios recursos a su natal blande aumentando la calidad de vida haya, El yordle aparte logro encontrar una energía creada a partir de los átomos en movimiento, Camille ha sentido interés por la utilidad como arma de esta nueva energía pero Heimerdinger parece querer mantener lejos a la sombra de acero de su investigación, lamentablemente sabe que tarde o temprano esta caerá en sus manos.

Orianna y su padre lograron recuperarse después del incidente en la torre Apolo, La doncella comenzó a actuar raro un par de semanas después incluso visitando la tumba de su yo humana después de un intento por autodestruirse arrojándose desde la torre del reloj le pidió a su padre que la dejara marcharse de Piltover y poder descubrir otros sitios de Runaterra, por su parte el profesor Reveck al saberse que fue Istvaan el que corrompió a Blitzcrank comenzó a recrear un nuevo golem de vapor para su fortuna había hecho una copia con la memoria Blitzcrank, " _en una Piltover con pocos héroes sería mejor fabricar uno_ " dijo para un diario local.

Vi había vuelto a la vida, pero demasiado tarde un profundo estado de Coma fue la consecuencia de su última misión los médicos dicen que es improbable que salga alguna vez de él siendo ese su más positivo diagnostico el otro y el más pesimista una muerte cerebral a corto plazo, Mas sin embargo Caitlyn se niega que Vi este en una cama el resto de su vida sabe que está en el mismo cielo o infierno peleando por volver, Jayce se ha encargado de todas las cuentas de hospital de los próximos 10 años por adelantado.

Caitlyn fue despedida de su trabajo ya no es más la Sheriff de Piltover, Camille ha convencido a la alcaldesa de su supuesta incompetencia en el caso de Jinx diciendo que si la Sheriff pasara más tiempo haciendo su trabajo podría haberse prevenido el asunto con el invocador e incluso detener a Jinx de una vez por todas, La Sheriff después de pasar una temporada en casa de sus padres ha decidido dejar Piltover por tiempo indefinido dirigiéndose rumbo a Zaun buscando respuestas, nadie la ha vuelto a ver.

Jinx se ha vuelto una leyenda en Piltover y Zaun, siendo la única persona aparte de su amante Ekko que ha escapado con vida de Camille, los asaltos y amenazas sin embargo han disminuido unos dicen que es porque Jinx quedo traumada por la sombra de acero, pero los más cercanos a ella saben que es porque no hay policía que pueda hacer que se divierta como lo hicieron Caitlyn y Vi en su tiempo, Una enfermera que cuidaba a Vi juro haberla visto a la mitad de la noche junto con Ekko en la habitación.

Camille gobierna prácticamente Piltover en las sombras, siendo la alcaldesa barro en sus manos llevándose parte del crédito por la muerte de Istvaan y siendo ella quien recuperase la piedra rúnica, la mujer ha estado aprovechando su nueva influencia para provocar a la sociedad Zaunita que vive en Piltover modificando la ley patriota prohibiendo festividades y costumbres de Zaun en suelo Piltoveriano así como también exagerando los requerimiento de migración de los Zaunitas, muchos Zaunitas lo ven como un atentado contra su libertad pero después de que Istvaan atacara nadie apoya a Zaun.

Jayce, El inventor después de derrotar a Istvaan solo apareció una vez en público alegando que era estúpido despedir a Caitlyn, muchos decían que lucía enfermo y otros lo confirmaron cuando el inventor se encerró en su casa por meses, algunos niños de la localidad dicen que han visto un vagabundo enfermo viviendo en casa del inventor pero todos saben que es el propio Jayce, cada semana entregan a la puerta de su casa comida y una ración considerable de productos alcohólicos, la gente dice que finalmente perdió la cabeza como su padre… pero en realidad después de exponerse al cristal su cuerpo a desarrollado una enfermedad degenerativa al sobrecargar sus células humanas lejos de buscar una cura todo indica que el inventor ha aceptado su destino.

El futuro de Piltover se ve oscuro, más sin embargo el mañana siempre caerá en la ciudad del progreso.

 **FIN.**

 **N.A: Ahí ta realmente no sé qué decir más que dar las gracias a todos xD por leerte hasta aquí, Sobre Vi no tuve el corazón para matarla realmente, y habrá un epilogo que explicara un par de cosas que deje al aire pero prácticamente eso fue todo, aquí acaba la historia lo demás lo dejo interpretación del Lector si Vi despierta, Jayce se curó, Caitlyn vuelve a ser Sheriff, Ezreal vuelve a caminar y más… Mi intención era dejar un final gris oscuro por qué finales felices hay muchos.**

 **Espero realmente que les haya gustado oh no, realmente me gustaría leer su opinión en fin nos leemos luego.**


	16. Epilogo: Ocaso

Janna se despertó abruptamente otra vez tenía esa pesadilla recurrente, desde que había dejado Piltover sentía a sus pecados avanzando por sus hombros, pero no había tiempo de lamentarse y llorar por lo que fue, ahora solo le preocupaba el futuro.

Salió de su departamento en la mejor zona del distrito de Zaun, camino por las calles principales de esta hasta topar con la zona comercial donde Piltoverianos y Zaunitas comerciaban, la elemental se adentró en una tienda de hierbas saludando al tendero cortésmente.

-Hola señorita, la están esperando atrás.-Dijo el señor, saludándola con su mano robótica hecha con metalurgia la ciencia predominante en Zaun.

-Entiendo muchas gracias.-Dijo Janna contestando el saludo, para acto seguido atravesar el local asta bajar por un ascensor a los acueductos de Zaun, el ascensor se detuvo y abrió sus puertas mostrando un salón con luces verdosas hecho de metal y acero, en el centro una mesa con varias sillas ocupadas por personalidades "pintorescas" de Zaun.

-Te estábamos esperando.-Dijo Viktor.

-Lamento la demora.-Contesto Janna tomando su respectivo asiento en la mesa.

-No, importa.-susurro el heraldo mecánico.

-Es hora de medir el impacto del "invocador" en Piltover, que a sido más beneficioso de lo esperado... a lo cual me gustaría hacer una pausa para felicitarte Janna manejaste la situación de forma prudente.-Comento Singed.

-Contratar a Shaco para que intentara matarte fue una buena estrategia nadie nunca sospecho de ti.-Agrego Viktor.

-Me dan demasiado crédito, solo hice lo correcto para Zaun… aun que lamento que haya cobrado tantas vidas.-Comento la elemental.

-No desfallezca ahora dama de los vientos, nuestra causa es justa y amerita cualquier medio pues si Zaun va a progresar el haber rescatado al invocador Istvaan de las profundidades del vacío es solo una cucharada de caramelo comparado con toda la bilis que a tirado Piltover sobre nuestro distrito.- Comento el Dr. Mundo que en su forma humana parecía un simple sujeto trajeado con lentes y peinado relamido hacia tras.

-Sin duda el primer paso fue exitoso pero el objetivo final aún no se da, sin Vi, Caitlyn, el maldito niñato rubio y ese bastardo de Jayce Piltover no tiene héroes que detengan su caída...Camille solo será una hormiga sobre el pavimento.-Agrego Viktor, para acto seguido clavar una vibro-cuchilla en el centro de la mesa sobre un mapa de Piltover.

 **Epilogo: Ocaso.**

 ** _/_** ** _Cuando escribia esto, escuchaba_** _ **Rag'n'Bone Man - Human puede que te guste oírla mientras lees esto.** /_

Una mujer de largo cabello castaño oscuro, vestida con una boina roja y traje militar portando un gran rifle de asalto, deambulaba por la oscuridad de las calles de Zaun en busca de su presa, un delincuente de poca monta pero mejorado con metalurgia de ambas piernas y manos, la mujer se acercó al sujeto desde la espalda y de un tiro destrozo su rodilla, cayendo de rodillas.

-¡¿Qué %&$&?!-maldijo el sujeto volteando a mirar a su atacante para ver de cerca la mirilla del rifle de la mujer apuntando a su frente.

-¿Dónde está Jinx?-Dijo la mujer.

-Púdrete.-La mujer disparo en el hombro del sujeto tirándolo al piso, se subió sobre del y puso su pie derecho en el cuello del hombre, sin dejar de apuntar a su cabeza.

-¿Dónde está Jinx?-Repitió la mujer.

-¡hace meses que desapareció!…-La chica recargo su arma.-… es enserio de todos modos con la recompensa de los barones sobre su cabeza está muerta o escondida, ¡LO JURO!-lanzo una mirada rápida a la cara del sujeto, sabía que decía la verdad.

-Largo de aquí y se te veo volviendo a vender "polvos tóxicos" a niños te mato.-Amenazo la mujer quitándose de sobre el sujeto.-Por cierto…-La chica antes de retirarse volteo y le dio una patada en la cara al tipo rompiéndole los dientes dejándolo inocente al impacto.-Es tu última advertencia.

La mujer avanzo varias calles, se detuvo en una banca a sentarse, saco de su bolso un paquete de cigarrillos y prendió uno.

-Cupcake…-Recordó la chica la voz de su ex-compañera Vi y se puso a llorar en medio de la oscuridad.

-Lo siento Vi, Lo siento… -Pensó para sí.

.

.

.

El muchacho rubio que alguna vez fue el explorador vivo más grande de Runaterra ahora confinado a una silla de ruedas, golpeaba como todos los días la puerta en la casa de Jayce, rogando que esta vez le abriera.

-¡Jayce maldita sea! ¡Sé que estas adentro! ¡Abre ya!-Decía Ezreal sin detener sus golpes contra la puerta.- ¡Algún día tendrás que salir! –La puerta se abrió finalmente el ex-explorador suspiro y movió las ruedas de su silla hasta dentro de la mansión.

El sitio antes estaba limpio parece un salón de fiestas para ricos y elite, ahora parecía una casa embrujada llena de polvo y botellas tiradas.

-¿algún día me dejaras morir en paz?-Dijo el alguna vez nombrado por el pueblo como el defensor del mañana, que lucía ahora como un vagabundo con una barba enorme vestido con solo un pantalón dejando ver los pocos músculos que tenía ahora y que pronto se convertirían en grasa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a dejar que un invalido tenga que convencerte de dejar de matarte con alcohol?

- _hahahaha_ el alcohol no me va a matar, me matara antes este maldito cáncer en mi cuerpo.-Dijo Jayce mientras bajaba poco a poco por las escaleras asta sentarse en el último escalón de frente a Ezreal.

-Entonces lucha, ve a hablar con Heimer él te puede ayudar.

-Para que… todas las personas que amo sufren por mi culpa… yo soy una basura que hace mierda todo lo que toca, estaría mejor muerto.

-tu no me pusiste en esta silla de ruedas, ni hiciste que Vi terminara en coma fue el puto maniático de Istvaan y sus secuaces… ¿Caitlyn crees que estaría auto compadeciéndose como tú?

-No menciones a Caitlyn prefirió cazar fantasmas que estar con ella…

-Vi está en coma, No creo que le importe que Caitlyn intente vengarla.

-Deja de mencionar a Vi.-Dijo Jayce mientras comenzaba a llorar.-Yo... Le roge a Caitlyn que me esperara le rogué… si me hubiese hecho caso Vi estaría bien.- Jayce fue traicionado por las lágrimas que escurrían como fuente de sus ojos.

-Tu… ¿estás enamorado de Vi?-Dijo Ezreal confundido, conocía lo suficiente a su amigo como para notar con una sola mirada que dolía y le dolía más aun por amor y no era dirigido a Caitlyn.

-Eso no importa… no soy estúpido sé que ella nunca va a sentir nada por mí, pero yo desearía al menos habérselo dicho antes de que todo terminara así…-El ex–inventor volvió a llorar tapando su rostro con sus manos.

-Eres patético, no mereces ser el héroe de esta ciudad el verdadero Jayce, **El defensor del mañana** nunca se rendiría el pelearía el daría la cara por Piltover y sus amigos.-Ezreal dio media vuelta a su silla y se fue del lugar dejando al ex–inventor con su miseria.

-¡Ese Jayce está muerto! ¡Nunca existió solo era un idea estúpida de la gente hacia mí!-Grito Jayce mientras Ezreal se iba.

.

.

.

Ryze miraba la piedra rúnica, la tocaba con sumamente cuidado llevándolo hasta sus ojos.

-¿Qué opinas?-Interrumpió la alcaldesa de Piltover.

-Opino que es peligrosa… y que debe de haber más cerca.-Contesto el poderoso arcano.

-¿Qué pretende hacer con ella?-Pregunto la alcaldesa.

-No puede sacarla de la ciudad le pertenece a Piltover.-Interrumpió y amenazo Camille.

-No la sacare de ningún sitio, pero debe de haber más en la ciudad y debo encontrarlas todas no tienen idea del propósito de estas cosas.-Respondió Ryze, La alcaldesa y Camille se miraron mutuamente confundidas, hasta que la sombra de acero sonrió y respondió.

-Pues propongo que empecemos de inmediato.

 **FIN.**

 **N.A: Bueno con esto finalmente cierro todo, explico el papel de Janna en todo esto y quienes están detrás de Istvaan.**

 **También una mirada rápida pero muy rápida a Jayce, Caitlyn, Ezreal y Vi, para los que se preguntaron qué paso después.**

 **Honestamente tal vez si sacaría una segunda parte en algún futuro pero bueh… lo hare si tengo tiempo e inspiración, Mil gracias a todos lo que me dejaron reviews a lo largo de todo el Fic y más gracias a** **Ponshy y a** **Nacht (como siempre) por los dos últimos.**

 **Nos leemos luego y un millón de gracias por leer toda la historia.**


End file.
